


永夜微光

by Sherayah



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherayah/pseuds/Sherayah





	永夜微光

A1

Please rise from the dead on earth with my last kiss

 

戀次一直做夢，夢見他被一大群蝴蝶追逐，那群蝴蝶不約而同都是黑色的，像是看見了火光一般在他的身後飛舞。他不停地奔跑，不停地慌張回頭，生怕腳下一緩就會被蝴蝶吞噬，連骨頭都不剩，在夢中，他成功地逃走了，逃到一大片水邊，朦朧的煙氣裏，有一個模糊的影子坐著，看不真切，但是總感覺很美麗……在另外一些夢中，他被那群蝴蝶追上，然後全身上下都停滿了蝴蝶，再然後……夢就醒了……

“這是一個雙重的夢！”修兵一邊拿牙簽剔牙一邊一本正經地拿著一本書解釋道，“據說黑色的蝴蝶是從地獄裏逃出的人的靈魂，你被這麼多孤魂野鬼追著肯定沒有好處！這就是所謂的凶兆！但是呢，你又會遇見大福星，因為你最後逃到了水邊啊，中國人都說遇水則發，所以水的出現代表吉！而水邊的人影就是和你的人生有著莫大關聯的人，就是你命定的戀人！但是，你又不是每一次都能夠逃脫，說明即使有福星保佑你，也存在著凶險，總而言之一個字，玄！”

戀次目不轉睛，坐在修兵的對面下巴擱在玻璃台板上，似乎把修兵所說的每一個字都認認真真地聽了進去，最後，他的頭上被什麼東西敲了一下，皺了皺眉回頭就看見護士長卯之花烈正笑咪咪地看著他，手上是卷成一團的病例本，展開了也有厚厚的一大疊。

“嚇死我了……”戀次拍拍心口，“我還以為是主任……”抹去額頭上的虛汗，他接過那一疊病例，“大姐你走路都沒有聲音的嗎？”看了眼牆上的鍾，可供揮霍的午休時間已經結束，他站起來伸了個懶腰，拿了旁邊的圓珠筆就准備下病房了，“修兵……”他轉過頭，“你應該沒有騙我吧……”

同樣套著白褂冒充知識分子的家夥聳聳肩，本來嘛，這種事情就是信則有不信則無，他可沒有必要做出任何保證，不過看著戀次慌張的模樣還是一件很有意思的事情，剛想調侃幾句，腰間的呼叫機卻不是時候地大聲叫了起來，雙手一攤，修兵跟著站了起來，很明顯，他的午休時間也宣告結束。

“我就不明白了，這年頭竟然還有人用呼叫機這種老土的產物……”厭惡地看著那黑不溜秋的小東西，修兵從第一外科的休息室跑步離開，卯之花烈含笑看著那年輕人的背影，轉身對著戀次上下打量，“你該不會也有相同的感慨吧……”

搖搖頭，戀次慢吞吞地往外走，“因為手機有輻射……”他頭也不回，揚了揚手算是打了招呼，瞄了眼手上的資料，一拐彎上了四樓，站在了七號病房的門外，深深呼吸了一下他拉扯了一下衣服，努力擺出和藹可親平易近人卻有嚴肅有威嚴的樣子來，然後推開了病房的門……

醫生……沒錯！為了他那英年早逝的老爸的遺願以及中年改嫁的老媽的面子，他，阿散井戀次，幾乎是被強迫中獎似的在大學志願的所有選項裏都填寫了和醫科沾邊的學校……如果他當年不是被第一志願錄取的話，如果他當初一咬牙硬是考砸鍋的話，那麼……或許他就會成為一名被萬眾恥笑的男護士了……或者……民間接生婆嗎？這麼看來的話，當一名拿手術刀的外科大夫似乎就是比較良好的選擇了，畢竟……他可是受法律許可在別人身上動刀子的啊……啊哈哈哈……

“阿散井醫生，您怎麼了？哪裏不舒服嗎？”旁邊的助手小心翼翼地拉了拉戀次的衣服，“你的臉怎麼在抽筋啊……”

戀次迅速調整好表情，立刻又顯出擁有超凡專業知識的模樣來，真要說他對現在的生活有什麼不滿的話，那就是每一天都必須裝得人模人樣的……而偏偏，他又不是那種人……淚泣……

“醫生，手術會不會有危險啊……我最近總是睡不著覺，晚上還老是覺得噁心，醫生……我住在醫院總是怕怕的，這裏每天不都有人死去嗎……醫生，你可不可以晚上來看看我啊……”一個臉上長滿了雀斑的女人像水蛇一樣纏上了戀次的胳膊，半個身體幾乎要從床上掉下來，高聳的胸脯好像馬上就要把那件可憐的病號服給撐破了……

這就是當醫生、而且是一名成功醫生、年輕醫生、英俊醫生的苦惱……被一些別有用心的女病人騷擾……

“醫生……”剛甩掉花癡女，一轉頭就對上另一雙淚汪汪的大眼睛，生得楚楚可憐弱不禁風的少年穿著明顯是大了兩號的病人服，露出白晰的鎖骨來，“醫生你不用隱瞞我……我是不是已經病入膏肓了……”像是承受不了這死亡陰影打擊似的，少年原本就纖細的腰肢輕輕扭曲，仿佛馬上就要摔倒在戀次的身上，那大大的眼睛也仿佛是裝飾品，根本盛不住微小的淚珠……

這就是當醫生、而且是一名成功醫生、年輕醫生、英俊醫生、充滿男人味的醫生的另一個苦惱……會被一些別有用心的男病人騷擾……

“戀次，出來一下……”病房的門被輕輕敲動，主任老頭子在門口招呼，戀次長長舒了口氣，如臨大赦般衝出了病房，“明天會有新的病人入院，你手上的兩個情況穩定的病號先放一放，把這邊處理好再說，還有，上頭的研發任務已經下來了，從今天開始沒，所有長假都無限期延長……

比世界毀滅更嚴重的事……做醫生是沒有安定的假期的……阿散井戀次醫生的最後一個煩惱……

 

“我回來了……”有氣無力地在玄關甩掉鞋子，一邊拉開衣扣戀次一邊拖著腳步走進客廳，自己為自己倒了杯涼水灌下肚，他驚訝地探頭探腦，奇怪，怎麼會沒有回應？放下杯子走近一扇房門，抬手敲了敲，他試探著問到，“白哉？白哉你在嗎？”幾秒鍾過後，還是沒有絲毫回應，他轉了轉把手，推門而去，“白哉……”

這是一間書房，從滿滿四大架子高低不等的書就可以看出主人應該是個博學的人，所有的家具都是清一色的暗棕，整體的色調壓抑得很，不過掛在窗上的兩塊窗簾倒是雪白半透明的，輕盈地隨著風飄來蕩去，稍微減少了一點壓迫感。寬大的寫字桌上堆得整整齊齊的是一疊疊卷宗，不管檔案袋還是顏色戀次都再熟悉不過──

“你回來了？”門外突然傳來另一個聲音，嚇得戀次差一點原地跳了起來，猛一回首才看見一個高瘦的穿著黑色休閒西服的男人正把包包放在房間門邊的小沙發上，“我今天有一個意外的手術，所以回來晚了……”

“哦……”戀次點頭，突然像是手啊腳啊都找不到放的地方一樣局促起來，“我也剛到……”

“餓了嗎？”白哉解開紐扣脫下外套掛好，“正在找我嗎？”

“嗯……”戀次不自覺地紅了臉，“以前……你都是在的……”

男人的笑容不易察覺，停息了腳步回頭，剛好迎上走過來的戀次，“這樣……很好……”簡單的吻只停留了幾秒鍾，然後男人走出房間大概是去了廚房之類的地方，戀次留在原地眨了眨眼睛，好半天才消化完這種親昵……

對哦，他……正和人同居呢……

朽木白哉，另外一個醫生，不管是出身還是學歷還是專業技術都比他出色好多倍的醫生，大約一個月前他們兩個人開始這種一個屋簷下的生活……不過到現在為止，戀次都還懵懵懂懂，總覺得這種生活對於他這樣的人來說不太現實，和一個男人……而且是一個從哪一方面來看都比自己還要正常的男人……談戀愛？光是把這三個字完完整整地說出來就已經很不容易了……更何況是親身實踐！然而……越不現實的……往往就是真實……

“戀次，過來幫忙……”白哉的聲音在並不遙遠的地方傳來，戀次渾身一顫，趕緊跑了過去……奇怪了……當時他是怎麼答應的呢？

基本上，在這場戀愛中，戀次根本就沒有說“不”的機會，白哉是他實習時的指導老師，從接觸到被告白還不到兩個月，應該說那個人根本就沒有正式地告白過，只不過在茶水間把他堵住，稀裏糊塗的一個吻之後，就被單方面宣布了戀愛關系，等自己進了現在的這家醫院正式成為醫生之後，就莫名其妙地包袱款款被丟進了陌生的家門……雖然……他們並不是同一家醫院的同事……

那麼，自己當初為什麼沒有反抗呢……

絕對不是因為可以住上四房兩廳的酒店式公寓，也不是因為可以免費吃到晚餐，當然和在實習時偷懶弄錯器械撞倒吊水架被抓到也是一點關係都沒有……白哉給了他難得的高分那是因為他素質好，根本就不存在徇私的可能性，那麼，他就不是因為要報答或是被抓住把柄才委曲求全……

可是……為什麼呢……

“戀次，你在幹什麼？”身邊傳來好心的詢問。

“切蘿蔔……啊！”一聲哀號在挺寬敞的廚房裏回蕩，白哉搖了搖頭，洗了手一言不發直接去拿醫藥箱，“痛……”戀次努力眨著眼睛，他天不怕地不怕就是怕痛啊，“啊啊啊……會不會被我切斷掉了？”醫生的手指啊！那可是比命根子還重要的部分！

“有點常識好不好，骨頭是人身體中最堅硬的部分，你那種切法是切不斷的，而且，受傷的是左手……不會影響你工作。”白哉一邊幫他包紮一邊冷靜地回答，“你是醫生……應該要有符合專業水準的臨床判斷。”

“可我是你的戀人！”戀次一本正經地反駁。

白哉愣了愣，然後笑了起來，隨手用紗布打了個漂亮個蝴蝶結，他拍拍戀次的肩膀，“沒錯，所以今天的家務活我會全部做掉，我的戀人……”

也許他找到答案了……和這個家夥撒嬌的感覺……挺不錯的……

 

B1  
藍染步履匆匆，他夾著一個淺褐色的皮包幾乎是一路小跑地走進工作大樓，然後和櫃台小姐打了個招呼，登上了就快關上門的電梯，明亮的指示燈閃動了一下，然後開始一層一層向上升，移動的箭頭不斷跳躍著，就像是一個不安分的小惡魔。電梯裏有人開始打哈欠，然後這病菌開始一個一個傳染出去，等到“叮”的一聲響起，藍染最後一個走出電梯的時候，他跺了跺腳，張了張嘴巴，卻又把這種衝動硬是咽了下去。

穿過走廊來到暗紅的門前，坐在外邊的小姐原本還對著鏡子照啊照，看見了來人趕緊跳了起來彎腰行禮，藍染擺了擺手微笑，開門進去之後卻立刻收起笑容決定要開始裁員。包好好地擱在小沙發上，脫下的西裝外套搭在椅背上，乾淨的辦公桌上只有一束嬌豔清爽的鮮花插在花瓶中，拉開椅子坐下，他按下電話上的呼叫鍵，“七緒，你進來一下。”

過了一會兒，一個身材嬌小但一幅職業女性打扮的人抱著大摞的文件檔案在敲門之後走了進來，對著藍染點頭問好，她把文件小心翼翼的放下，按照門類仔細分了開來，雙手交握垂在身前，她站在一邊並不說話。藍染粗粗翻看著，直到發現了什麼才抽出鋼筆進行修改。時間一分一秒地過去，透過被擦得明可鑒人的大玻璃，陽光投射在地上的影子一點一點變換著角度，大約一個小時過去了，藍染終於合上所有的卷宗，揉了揉脖子，看向站在身邊一動不動的人。

“派斯科的交易檔案還沒有送過來嗎？我以為執行部門的效率會高一點呢。”雖然是帶著笑容，但藍染的語氣卻並不溫和，“已經整整晚了兩天了，難道要等到財務報表出來我們才和大眾一起知道對方是不是倒閉了嗎？”用筆尖輕輕敲打著桌面，藍染盯著面前的人看了一會兒，然後移開了目光，“算了，”他的聲音變輕了，“並不是你的問題……”也許是覺得自己有點兒遷怒，藍染靠在椅背上摘下了眼鏡開始擦拭，垂下眼睫讓人猜不透他此時的心情。

七緒扶了扶眼鏡搖了搖頭，“這是我的責任，因為相關部門已經得到了情報，但是因為我執意讓他們派專人從紐約送回……所以……紐約大雪，航班已經全部取消了……對不起，沒有考慮周到。”

藍染沈吟了一會兒點了點頭，“這樣啊……你的做法沒錯，這種東西確實不能用網絡或快遞……算了，天災是人力所不能及的，你先出去做事吧。”

“是。”七緒點頭轉身，但是馬上又轉了回來，“董事長……一早就有人送來了花，因為是您喜歡的蘭花，而且也經過檢查沒有問題，所以我擅自幫您插上了。”

藍染挑了挑眉，目光再次聚集在桌上的鮮花上，伸手彈了下花瓣，鼻翼翕動了一下，嗅到了淡淡的香味，“就是這個嗎？”

“是，但是沒有署名，所以並不知道是誰送來的？花店方面也沒有可供參考的訊息，只說訂貨的人是個將頭髮染成銀色的男人。”

藍染眨了眨眼睛，突然笑了出來，比起之前公式化的笑容，現在的表情明顯是出自真心而且親切得多，“是嗎？銀色啊……我知道了……你先下去吧……”目光停留在那還沾染著露水的花朵上，他一手支撐著額頭，一手個在胸口，唇角玩味地上揚，似乎心情一下子好了起來。七緒不明所以地多看了眼那沒什麼特別的花，然後安靜地走了出去。

似乎是想到了什麼好笑的事情，藍染把擦拭乾淨的眼鏡擱在桌子上，隨手拎起了電話，按下號碼，等待了幾秒鍾，聽筒裏傳來熟悉的聲音，幹爽中帶著一點點撒嬌的意味，每個音節的尾巴習慣性地拖著音打轉，“怎麼，沒有想到我會打來嗎？”藍染放鬆身體靠在椅背上，一手拉開稍嫌拘束的領帶，“現在在幹什麼？嗯……洗澡？這麼早就洗澡嗎？我？工作啊……”

長時間的停頓，藍染微微眯起眼睛，拿著電話的手指又開始輕敲，發出清脆的“咯嗒咯嗒”聲，“嗯……東西還在機場呢……對，昨天晚上的飛機……不用，我讓司機去拿了，你呆在家裏等我就好，嗯，今天晚上……”他一邊拖音一邊伸長了胳膊去翻動桌子上面的行程表，“哦……今天不行，晚上還有一個商務宴會，你不用等我吃飯了……嗯，我帶了鑰匙……你先睡好了……好，我很高興見到你的歡迎花朵，再見！”

掛上電話，他站起來轉動了一下身體，再次按下呼叫鍵讓普通秘書送進來一杯茶，他端著杯子慢慢踱到落地玻璃窗的跟前，從這個高度望下去，馬路上的人都只有螞蟻一般大小，汽車像一個個火柴盒，把螞蟻通通關了進去。屈起手指在強化玻璃上敲了敲，藍染突然有種一躍而下的衝動，不過隔了好一會兒，他笑了笑走開，打開辦公桌的一個抽屜，一個小小的相框裏面，一個笑的十分誇張的年輕人正依偎在他的身邊，眼睛眯著，唇角彎到幾乎不可能的角度。

“我要是真的跳下去……你會不會傷心呢？”藍染自言自語，抬頭看了眼手腕上的瑞士表，他關上抽屜，再一次按下呼叫鍵，“雛森，十點半的會議照舊，幫我通知下去。”整理好領帶和領口，他又恢複了之前的表情，拿上記錄本走出了辦公室。

桌上，蘭花被一陣小風吹得彎了彎腰，淡淡的香味突然濃郁了起來……

 

小心地用鑰匙打開門，藍染走進玄關脫下鞋子，沒有人知道他住在這個地方，連那些以八卦著名的小報雜誌也得不到任何一點點訊息，屋子裏面有著熟悉的蘭花的味道，在夜晚聞起來格外明顯，藍染關上門並不開燈，走進書房放好公文包，然後把一只大大的行李箱靠在牆邊，站在關閉的臥室門前猶豫了一下，他回到書房打開箱子取出換洗衣物直接走進客房附帶的浴室，拉上拉門打開水龍頭，幾秒鍾後，冒著白氣的熱水從花灑中噴了出來。

“你就這麼害怕吵醒我嗎？”略帶戲謔的聲音傳來，拉門的聲音過後，一只溫熱的手掌搭上藍染濕潤的肩，“竟然跑到這裏來洗，搞什麼啊……”嘴唇貼上那寬厚的肩胛，搭著對方的手臂緩緩滑下，繞上熟悉的腰際，臉頰輕輕摩蹭著，隱約間還是可以聽見笑聲在水聲中若隱若現。

藍染轉過身來，拉著那個“入侵者”靠進自己的懷中，抬手抹去臉上的水，他看清楚那張巴掌大的俊俏臉龐，“還沒睡？”知道對方比自己怕冷，他調高了水溫，“不是讓你不要等我的嗎？”雖是這麼說著，不過緩緩揉動對方唇瓣的拇指卻說明他的心情因為對方的來到而變得興奮起來，“明天會有熊貓眼喲！”

“那我請假補眠好了……”輕聲呢喃，他閉上眼睛感覺唇上的壓迫一下子重了起來，“要嗎……現在……”大腿似有似無地撩撥著對方，側過身子抬手勾著藍染的脖子，他探出舌尖觸碰著近在眼前的耳垂，“一個星期……很想念你……”語音落過，就感覺到原本輕柔攬著自己的手臂一下子加大了力量，似乎要把他的身體揉進另一個容器。

“你真的確定要請假……”藍染抬頭，一邊說話，一邊讓水流草草沖涮自己的身體，分出一只手來關上水龍頭，他拉開拉門扯下一直放著沒人用的毛巾簡單擦拭了一下，“是自己走還是我抱？”對著赤裸著身體的男子，他伸出手來，下一秒，一個濕嗒嗒的身體跳了進來，“你啊……我白擦了……”

“毛巾上一定都是灰！”勾著藍染的脖子，他輕笑著，“本來就是白擦的！”

藍染深深看了他一眼，打橫抱起像貓兒一樣蜷縮在他身上的人，走進久違了一個星期的臥室……

 

“啊……唔……”尖銳的聲音一下子又重重壓低，似乎是發聲器官被什麼堵塞住了一樣，身體弓起的男人把臉埋在交疊的手臂裏，隨著身體搖晃而共振的床發出輕微的響聲來，“請……請你……慢慢……慢一點……”支離破碎的語言從手臂下泄露出來，壓抑住的呻吟隨著節奏的緩慢而漸漸拖長，變得悠揚而越發誘人起來。

雙手握著輕盈的腰肢，圓潤的指尖用力地陷入肌肉中，再一次的深深進入，藍染微微喘氣，然後雙手順著那被汗水潤滑異常的後背緩緩撫摸上去，上身跟著壓迫著那被夜色鍍上色澤的身體，遊移的手指托住那人的腋下，用力把藏著臉的男人拉了起來。

“唔！”短促的驚叫消失在纏綿的深吻中，小心翼翼地向後坐去，漂亮的眉毛微微皺了起來，後背貼上藍染的胸口，他好不容易才掙脫出來，大口大口地呼吸著……

“很美呢……不管看你多少次……”藍染緊緊擁著似乎已經沒有力氣的人，嘴唇抵著他的頭頂，“銀……只屬於我一個人的銀……”

懷中的人輕輕轉了轉脖子，像是睡著了一樣……淡淡地笑了……

（自己先鼻血一下……話說另外一對還真是不溫不火……｜｜｜｜明明一樣是同居……、、、、） 

 

A2

戀次繼續著做夢的每個晚上，隱隱約約他好像被那群蝴蝶堵在了一座山上，腳下不穩剛要摔下來的時候，耳邊突然傳來了刺耳的聲響，眼前一黑，他模模糊糊地伸出手來保持平衡，於是就摸到了一個冰涼的金屬物體，重重一拍，那刺耳的聲音就一下子消失了。

沈重的眼皮慢慢打開，戀次對著熟悉的天花板發了一會兒呆，然後像僵屍一樣一下子彈了起來，沒錯，剛才鬧鍾已經響過了，他已經沒有發呆的時間了……揉揉酸痛的脖子，他把滑到床下的被子一股腦兒都拉了上來，然後拖著腳步慢慢走出了房間。空無一人的客廳裏只有淡淡的奶茶的香味，收拾得乾乾淨淨的餐桌上除了一個還在緩緩冒著熱氣的杯子一份手工三明治之外，就只剩下正中間剛剛換過水的鮮花暗暗吐露芬芳嬌豔欲滴。

“又沒有碰到啊……”戀次一下子變得更加沮喪起來，“奇怪的感覺啊……”走到浴室裏面開始洗漱，突然覺得自己像是一只被豢養的寵物，雖然主人細心照料著，但總有一種親切不起來的感覺，好像種族之間存在著差異，“阿散井戀次，振作起來！”拍打著臉頰，不經意又想到昨天的夢，難得有第三種情況啊，既沒有跑到水邊也沒有被蝴蝶淹沒，山上……按照修兵的理論，這不就代表他的生命運程發生變化了嗎？今天碰到那家夥要記得再問一次！

一走到街上，戀次就打了個打噴嚏，秋天多霧，一想到空氣中平白多了無數懸浮顆粒渾身上下都會開始發毛，縮了縮脖子，他低著頭灰溜溜地走向地鐵站，原本就不甚了了的心情越發沮喪起來……以至於到達醫院的時候，他幾乎是用蝸牛的速度在走廊上蠕動，最後一下子癱在了自己的辦公桌上。

“親愛的一大早就被主任批評了？”修兵晃悠悠地貼了過來，“還是說又做了被蝴蝶吞沒的夢？”

“不是……”戀次伸手在不遠的工作籃裏面撈啊撈，企圖不用抬起身體就把要找的病曆給拎出來，修兵搖了搖頭幫了他一把，“謝謝……”又是有氣無力的回答，和平時精神奕奕的模樣簡直就是大相徑庭。

“你到底怎麼了？”修兵拉了把椅子坐下，四處瞧瞧間沒有外人，就壓低了聲音詢問，“和你的阿娜達吵架了？不會吧，我記得從面相來看他不像是那種會隨時隨地大動肝火的人啊？估計你存心找碴才有可能……”

“我有病啊……存心找碴……”戀次白了修兵一眼，“你還真是第一外科的第一烏鴉嘴！”和修兵吵了幾句，他總算有力氣坐直了身體開始動手整理亂七八糟的工作籃，“只不過早上很不爽地醒來之後很不爽地發現他又已經離開了……”前一陣子科室裏面不管男女老少，大家一起在流行看韓劇，不知道是那個家夥說了一句，情人在陽光明媚的清晨睜開雙眼之後，一起起床、洗漱、吃早飯、出門，那是一件非常浪漫的事情……結果弄得他硬是把鬧鍾往前調了十分鍾，結果還是碰不到……

修兵轉了轉眼珠，大致了解到問題的症結處，“不過……就算早上碰到了……也沒什麼大的差別吧……”

“怎麼會沒有……”戀次掃了修兵一眼，“單身笨蛋不要不懂裝懂……會被人恥笑的，然後身為你兄弟的我就會變得很沒有面子了……”站起來，他走到值班排表前開始計算下一個值班日期，“沒有空搭理你……”

“喂喂！留點口德好不好？”修兵不滿地跟上，硬是擠在戀次的身邊，“你自己說嘛，你和那個人又沒有睡在一起，早上起來也是各管各的，見不見有什麼分別？所謂的浪漫嘛……應該是同床共枕一起睜開眼睛吧……你才不懂呢！”說老實話，他才是奇怪阿散井這個愛情智商為零的家夥究竟是怎麼樣和男人談起戀愛的，竟然還裝出一副過來人的模樣……

戀次一震，立刻回過頭來惡狠狠地用盡力氣瞪著修兵，紮得好好的紅色頭發也好像一下子豎了起來，像是被點燃了一樣燃燒著，看的人心裏慌慌的。不過對峙只維持了沒幾十秒，戀次就懊惱地敗下陣來，因為修兵的眼神裏總帶了那麼一點嘲笑，害他馬上想到自己和白哉停留在某個瓶頸處的關系，連帶著一點一點偃旗息鼓下來……

耷拉著腦袋從修兵身邊磨蹭過，戀次又再一次趴上桌子的傾向，修兵張了張嘴，突然覺得這種私人問題好像不太能插嘴……

“那個……咳咳……”摸了摸頭，他總算是咬牙憋出了幾個字，“基本上你這種情況，只要……只要做過了就好了……不妨好好考慮一下……”說完，他立即以光速遁逃，空蕩蕩的辦公室裏只有戀次一個人漲紅了像是一個會發光的番茄直挺挺地裏在那邊。

“混蛋！要是能做我還用得著煩惱嗎！”戀次氣得差點把工作籃整個兒扔了出去，不過就在這個時候，呼叫器一下子響了起來，緊接著牆壁上紅色的燈也亮了起來，廣播在下一秒開始工作──

“阿散井醫師，阿散井醫師，請立刻到第三搶救區域來，請立刻到第三搶救區域來！”

匆匆忙忙把聽診器掛上脖子，戀次立刻拋下剛才的沮喪和氣惱，像箭一樣沖了出去！

 

“心跳！血壓！”一進入搶救區域，粉紅色的簾子立刻被拉了起來，還躺在擔架上的病人是一個十五六歲的少年，臉已經變得灰青，腹部纏了好幾道紗布，不過鮮血還是迅速湧出，並且滴滴答答地流到地上去。

“五十四，六十、八十。”旁邊的當值護士利落地回答。戀次拉上聽診器手指按上了病人的胸口，“據他的父母說，患者應該中了三刀，在救護車上就已經失去了意識。”護士一邊努力用手按壓著少年的腹部盡量減緩血液的流失，一邊簡單地敘述。

“把檜佐木也叫來，同時檢驗血型馬上進行輸血，通知放射科這裏有急症病人需要照射Ｘ光，凶器在什麼地方？”戀次作出初步判斷，拉下聽診器然後回頭看向護士，“我需要知道傷口可能的深度。”

另一名護士端上一個盤子，一把普通的水果刀染滿了鮮血靜靜躺在上面，“不是凶器，醫生，這孩子是自殺的……”

戀次愣了愣，然後一下子又轉頭看向那張已經毫無生氣的臉，“把點滴開關調大，現在準備換床，就位！”在戀次的指令下，三名護士立刻站在了相應的位置上，雙手緊緊拉住已經血跡斑斑的床單，“一、二、三！”少年被平穩地從擔架上轉移到了手術床上，“進五號手術室，放射結束之後立刻進行縫合手術。”

“是！”護士趕緊重新調整點滴，這個時候修兵也匆忙趕了過來，抓緊時間和戀次交換有關現在狀況的訊息。

手術床被推動了起來，於是簾子再次被嘩啦一下子拉開，原本被隔離在外的一對男女立刻緊張地衝了上來，應該就是這少年的父母了，護士訓練有素地避開人群，向著另一條通道衝了過去，戀次和修兵緊緊跟在後面，就在拐彎的時候，他突然看見一個站在陰影處的人影，似乎正微笑著……看向這邊……不過只是一晃而過，戀次就已經進入了手術室。

縫合手術在兩個小時後結束，由於搶救及時，這個孩子有驚無險地保住了性命，戀次拉下浸滿汗水的手術帽還有口罩，單手撐在盥洗室的牆壁上閉著眼睛喘息，不知為什麼，胸口有一種奇怪的翻湧感，仿佛要嘔吐似的壓迫著他的胃部，晃了晃腦袋，他把手伸到龍頭下，紅外線控制著水流流下，原本還殘留的淡淡的血腥味漸漸消失了，戀次洗了洗臉，終於覺得舒服了一點。

“怎麼了？”修兵也走了進來，“難不成你小子還暈血嗎？”他一邊嘲笑一邊洗手，淡紅的液體旋轉著流走了。

“混蛋……”戀次甩著手，抽出紙巾擦拭著，“很危險啊……今天……”他扔掉垃圾然後朝外面走，“真是想不通，怎麼會有人能對自己下這麼狠的手，三刀啊！看見自己的血他不會頭暈嗎？”幸好那把刀不夠長，否則他真懷疑那少年會把自己的身體戳穿掉！

“確定是自殺了？”修兵跟在後面反問，“他的父母不會說謊吧……”

“從刺入的角度看應該沒有可能，而且那孩子身上也沒有扭打過的痕跡，”戀次搖搖頭，“父母也下不了這種手吧，除非是瘋了！不過如果是自殺……是不是那孩子也瘋了？最近的青少年素質還真是令人擔憂啊……”

“喂喂……”修兵捂著嘴悶笑，“這種話從你嘴裏說出來好像有點兒變味啊……”

“就你囉嗦……”戀次沒好氣地反駁。

走出工作區域，手術室外的等候區域上已經沒什麼人了，那孩子的父母應該跟著一起去了觀察病房，不過有一個穿得挺正式的人像是特意等在那邊一樣，看見他們走出來就迎了上來，三個人就這麼停在了拐角處。

“對不起打擾一下，我是志波海燕，”男人微微鞠躬，“是負責這個案子的警官，可以向兩位了解一下情況嗎？”

“案子？”戀次和修兵狐疑地對視，“不是說……是自殺嗎？”

“是自殺沒錯，”志波海燕回答，“不過在這之前，自殺的少年已經失蹤了兩個月，而他的父母早就報警，懷疑自己十五歲的兒子被有目的的誘拐，昨天我們接到通知，說是孩子自己回來了，要求停止搜尋，不過，今天就發生了這種事情……所以我們有介入調查的必要……”

戀次點點頭，和修兵交換了一下意見簡單地敘述了起來，就在這個時候，走廊轉彎的陰影處，一個人影正悄悄離開…… 

 

B2  
市丸銀醒來的時候陽光剛好照在他的眼睛上，熱熱的感覺就像是被手指輕輕撫摸著。不用去尋找身邊的人，他看見床頭櫃上的鍾精準地指向十點整，所以，那個人大概已經去了公司了。對著天花板邊角上的雕花發了一會兒呆，他慢慢直起身體靠在床頭，伸手摸來藍染平時習慣抽的煙，抽出一根來放在鼻翼下慢慢嗅著，最後，從床頭櫃的抽屜裏摸出一只ＺＩＰＰＯ的打火機，啪的一聲點燃，然後靜靜看著那藍色的煙嫋嫋往上升，不知道心裏在想些什麼。

“叮鈴鈴……”電話鈴一下子響起，銀像是受驚似地縮了縮肩膀，然後手一抖，差點把煙掉落在被子上。眨了眨眼睛緩過神來，他草草按滅了香煙，伸手提起聽筒，“喂……市丸銀。”他吐字清楚，聽見了對方的聲音之後緩緩閉上了眼睛，“嗯……是嗎？已經找到貨源了？對方有什麼反應？……是嗎……”他拖長了音節像是在考慮，“我知道了……當然能運得出去，只不過你搞得定嗎？我這裏？在原有的價位上提高百分之三十……好，我去活動，就這樣，再見！”

擱下電話，市丸銀深深吸了口氣，然後一鼓作氣從床上爬了起來，顯出精神奕奕的模樣來，洗漱完畢，他打開衣櫃抽出一套名貴西服，對著鏡子裏的自己看了看，唇線一挑，勾起一個完美的笑容。低下頭穿上衣服，他一邊哼著歌一邊打上領帶，房間裏十分安靜，時鍾的走動聲聽得很清楚，結束了裝扮，他快步走出房間，身後猛然想起“嘀”的一聲，指針啪嗒又向前進了一格，十一點整！市丸銀握著把手的手指輕輕用力，門打開了，又關上。

走在街道上，他雙手插在褲子的口袋裏，像是漫無目的地遊蕩，但眼睛卻沒有放過來來往往從自己身邊經過的任何一個人影，大約十幾分鍾後，他上了一輛公共汽車，三站之後，他微笑著告別那難得長相甜美的售票員，走進了一家小有規模的進出口公司。

“市丸經理？”櫃台小姐看見他像是十分吃驚，“您今天不是請假了嗎？”女孩子有禮貌地問候著。

市丸銀淺淺笑著，“哦，事情提前解決了，所以過來看看，總經理在嗎？”他笑咪咪地說話，一邊扭頭看向電梯的方向，閃爍的燈光箭頭似乎再往下降，細微的“叮”的一聲聽得很清楚。

“總經理在經理室。”櫃台小姐回答道，目送市丸銀快步走進電梯，看著那錚亮的門緩緩合上，沒有任何聲音。

市丸銀對著電梯門上倒映出的自己稍微怔了怔，不自覺地，他輕輕抬起手來，觸摸著自己的唇角，昨天晚上……被另一個人吻過甚至輕咬過的地方，有一個小小的、不易察覺的紅印子，像是有一點胭脂，淡淡地落在皮膚上面。

“對著自己的樣子反而會害怕嗎？”身後突然傳來略帶譏諷的聲音，“果然市丸經理有很多見不得人的事情嗎？真是讓人好奇啊！”

市丸銀對著電梯門嫣然一笑，並沒有回頭，“你竟然也會遲到嗎？日番谷……”

“我會讓總經理小心你的。”電梯門緩緩打開，一個小個子的年輕人從市丸銀的身邊擦過，目光正視前方，毫不遲疑地把這樣帶有攻擊意味的話丟給了身後的男人，“你最好小心一點。”

“我會的……”市丸銀按下“關閉”鍵，電梯停留了一秒鍾又開始繼續上升，他會到達最高層，然後去見那個不得不見的頂頭上司，“嘖嘖，小朋友就是小朋友啊……畢竟……太嫩了一點……真沒有意思……”喃喃自語著，他走出電梯一腳踏上純手工編織的義大利地毯，“誰來……陪我玩玩呢？”

他悠閒地踱到一扇紅棕色的門前，屈起手指敲了敲，裏面傳來應答的聲音，市丸銀收斂了笑容，推門進入，“總經理。”他職業性地微微扯動嘴唇，“我有事情要和您商量。”

這個世界上有可以合作的人，有讓他利用的人，有提供樂趣的人……有他愛的人……卻沒有他恨的人！恨一個人是很痛苦的……他可是個聰明人！

坐下的時候，他看見窗外飄過一朵雪白的雲，和碧藍的天空相得益彰，純淨得讓人有身在大海的錯覺，天氣真好啊……這樣想著，市丸銀開始闡述他的一些看法，聲音並不大，沒有重複沒有停頓，他是個喜歡深思熟慮的人，一直都是……

 

“你後來去上班了？”藍染一邊切牛排一邊問，“我以為你會一直睡到下午才起來。”特意提前結束工作回來，沒有想到不在家的反而是對方，“身體還好嗎？”他促狹地問著，“當然我不會道歉，是你勾引我的。”

市丸銀曖昧地微笑，似乎有點兒心不在焉地撥著盤子裏的青花菜，“沒什麼……反正習慣了……”挑了挑眉，他的眼線拉成筆直的一條，長長的眼睫微微顫抖著，配合著表情有種說不出來的嫵媚感，“公司出了點小問題，我自然躺不住了……不是自己當老板就是有這種辛苦……”

藍染放下刀叉擦擦嘴，“你是在暗示要調到我的公司來嗎？隨時歡迎，事實上……”他頓了頓，靠近銀的耳朵，“我很希望你能做我的秘書……”手掌貼上銀的後背心，他的語調有一絲含糊不清的曖昧，“我保證，年終利潤一定會翻盤的……”

銀呵呵地笑著，彎下手臂勾住藍染的手，“你所謂的秘書……該不會包含什麼不好的意思吧……”他凝視著藍染的眼睛，從裏面看見自己的身影，一個美麗的影子，足夠誘人足夠讓人方寸大亂，“我不會去的……你的主職秘書能幹得很，搶小姑娘飯碗會被人討厭的……”他靠在藍染身上，抿著嘴不知道在想什麼，隔了好一會兒，手指才纏上藍染的肩胛，低聲說道，“我被搶走一個大客戶……很要命的失誤……”

藍染點了點頭了然於心，“影響了幾個點？”市丸銀不到萬不得已不會和他談論工作上的事情，看來是真的遇到了不小的麻煩，“我手上有一批貨正好要運到英國去，如果你的價錢不太高，運輸就讓給你們做好了，反正都是一樣的，如果你有門路自然讓你賺錢。”

市丸銀笑了笑，輕輕喘了口氣，“不好意思……這樣麻煩你……”他揉著藍染衣服上的扣子，垂下眼睫讓人看不見他的視線，“總而言之先把這個季度的缺口補住，究竟有幾個點就不去考慮了……”英國啊……看來老天也真的很照顧他，本來以為這一次會很麻煩，但如果發貨人是藍染這個商界聲譽相當好的人，或許……可以幫助他減少很多麻煩……

“怎麼了？”藍染拍拍市丸銀沈思的臉，“你在想什麼……”

“噢，”他慢慢直起身體，“我要去打個電話，順便重新做一張報表出來……要我收拾桌子嗎？”他看著藍染繼續微笑，後者擺了擺手，很自覺地開始整理桌子，“那就……一會兒見！”

閃身進了書房，他慢無目的地抽了幾本書草草翻看著，心裏正飛快地運算著這一次交易的成本，幾分鍾之後，他拎起了電話，抬眼看了看鎖好的門，撥了幾個號碼，“愛瑪小姐，您要的貨已經到了，不過在運輸上除了點麻煩，所以我們要進行百分之三十的提價，沒錯，交款方式不變，這麼說您同意了？好，那麼請等待我進一步的指示，再見，祝您愉快。”掛上電話，他坐下翹起腿，手指在扶手上反復搓著……

錢，他已經賺了很多錢……他最初賺錢的目的早已經達到了，可是，就像吸食毒品一樣，有些事情怎麼都停不下手來，做了第一次，就會去想做第二次……第三次……反複催眠著自己，我不去做也有別人去做……而且，這可是在救人性命呢……雖然，是沒有本錢的生意……

沈吟了一會兒，他起身就要出去，電話卻有不失時機地響了起來，一聲兩聲三聲，然後嘎然而止，市丸銀皺皺眉頭，轉過身來，看著那小小的機器，果然，它再一次響了起來，一聲兩聲三聲，接著又停了。他伸手按在聽筒上，聽著那鈴聲又一次響起，算好了節奏拎起聽筒，這是他自己的私人書房，這裏的電話也是只屬於他一個人的電話，但是有時候……還是不得不小心……

“喂……”他發出聲音，“是我，什麼事？”

對方的聲音似乎很大，即使耳朵不貼上聽筒也可以聽見輕微的吵雜聲，市丸銀的眉心越來越靠近，可是到最後，他只是冷冷回了一句“我知道了”，然後就掛斷了電話。原地站了一會兒，他匆匆打開門向外走去，一幫蠢材！連一點小事都做不好！他關上書房的門，直接走進客廳。

“怎麼了？”剛從廚房走出來的藍染驚異地看著有點兒慌張的人，“出了什麼事？你要出門嗎？”

“是的，”銀一邊穿鞋子一邊答應，“我要馬上去公司一次，總而言之這個季度是別想休息了！”他抬起臉，有點兒虛弱地微笑，“對不起，你才回來……我應該陪著你的……”

“傻瓜……”藍染摸了摸他的頭發，“你也有你要做的事情，去吧，早點回來，有事情打電話。”如果對象是市丸銀的話，他從來都不介意做個溫柔的男人，他看著市丸銀站直身體然後湊上來和他貼面，“小心點。”

“是！”俏皮地行了個禮，市丸銀匆匆出門，一拐彎進入電梯房，他的臉色一下子陰沈了下來，“混蛋……看我怎麼收拾你！”幾乎有點兒咬牙切齒，他狠狠按下電梯鍵，“想逃？想死？沒門！”

有時候……

連自己都不認識這樣的自己……殘忍……陰險……

然而，這也是我的一部分……也是名叫市丸銀的我的一部分……

你要接受嗎？ 

 

A3  
戀次有點兒疲勞地回家，倒不是說今天的手術有多麼的困難，而是後來被那個警察糾纏了老半天實在是不爽，就那幾個問題，反反復復反反復復，有什麼好折騰的？電視劇都演了，每一次不到大結局，警察是派不上什麼用處的！而且今天的警察又特別囉嗦，眼神倒是挺認真的，就是不知道能不能找出他所謂的真相！

一進門就把包包扔的老遠，像小狗一樣甩了鞋子一下子趴在了沙發上面，戀次動了動鼻子聞見了淡淡的飯菜的香味，有點兒幸福地閉上眼睛，哎，還是回到家的感覺好啊，至少整個人都可以自由地放鬆下來，把工作時那些亂七八糟的事情統統忘記！而且嘛──

感覺有人在自己身邊坐下，戀次稍微抬起頭蹭了蹭，白哉的掌心一年四季都是溫熱的，雖然從外表上絕對看不出來！感覺那只手在自己的頭頂心緩緩撫過，他的喉結滾了滾，然後更加依偎了過去……只要做過就沒有問題了……腦海間突然閃過修兵的話，他一下子有點兒心慌慌的，匆匆忙忙從白哉懷裏面爬了起來，有點兒心虛地不敢看向對方的眼睛。

“怎麼了？一回來就無精打采的樣子……”白哉微笑著拉了拉戀次赤紅的頭髮，“今天動了什麼了不得的手術嗎？”他拍了拍戀次的頭，站起來走向餐廳，“過來吃飯吧，剛才就是來叫你的，還以為你已經睡著了呢……一副楚楚可憐的模樣！”

“什麼啊……”戀次摸了摸自己被拍過的頭，“我哪裏楚楚可憐了……”拉開椅子坐下，他握著筷子在自己的餐盤裏面東戳戳西戳戳，“只不過被一個警察煩到不行！”他戳了塊蘿蔔扔進嘴裏，馬上開始齜牙咧嘴，“嘖嘖……好辣……原來是酸辣蘿蔔啊……”哭著臉吞咽了下去，他有點兒哀怨地看著白哉，“你怎麼沒有提醒我？”

“我忘記了……”白哉優雅地拿起筷子把一只醃的入味的小蘿蔔放進口中，鍍銀的筷子閃閃發亮，“警察？你們醫院什麼時候和這些公務員也有了關係嗎？怎麼，你的病患正好是什麼案子的嫌疑犯嗎？”

戀次搖頭，一邊用大量的米飯和肉湯沖淡辣味，一邊熟門熟路地把自己的那份蘿蔔統統撿給了白哉，臉上掛著無恥的笑容，他又從對方的盤子裏面偷了一塊肉，然後才收回筷子，“現在孩子的思想比我們那個時候要複雜的多呢！我真是想不通，會有人對自己的腹部連刺三刀！”搖了搖頭，他無意識地摸摸手臂，現在想起來，他還是會覺得陣陣發冷。

白哉沈默了一會兒，動手把自己盤子裏面的肉都挑給了戀次，“如果複雜到想不通就不要去想了，身為醫生只要把病患治療好，讓他們出院就可以了，吃飯！”他的聲音不高不低，但是永遠有著讓人想去服從的動力，至少對於戀次來說相當管用。他點了點頭開始專心致志對付突然變多了的美食，有滋有味地咀嚼著發出有規律的聲音來，白哉笑了笑，眨了眨眼睛，自己手上的動作卻緩了緩，不知道突然想到了什麼事情。

飯後戀次啃著蘋果賴在沙發上，因為今天的警察問話，主任特別批准他明天休假一天，懶洋洋地在沙發上握著遙控器，他的心思卻不在面前的超大液晶電視上，而是遠遠飄進了白哉的書房裏面，修兵的那幾句話總是在他耳邊縈繞，像是什麼咒語一樣讓他有點兒不安。

白哉現在在幹什麼呢……戀次皺了皺眉毛？研究疾病案例？審視某個人的病理解剖圖？不管是什麼，一定不會想到他……想到在隔了一扇門的地方，有個人正在坐立不安……手指頭靈活地轉動著遙控器，戀次的眼神收回來，在電視機上無意識地停留著，突然手上一個打滑，那黑色的長條形物體一下子掉在了原木地板上，發出清脆的聲響，彈跳了一下，電池也掉了出來。

“啊……”戀次一閃神，終於找回了自己的意識，彎腰去揀那可憐的小東西，再抬起頭的時候就看見白哉正在書房的門口站著，似乎……在看著他？

“呃……”戀次坐正了身體，突然有點兒受阻無措，“我……我打擾你了嗎？”他的手指爬上自己的頭髮，一圈圈抓著，大概是想讓自己跳得亂七八糟的心平靜下來，“對不起……我會小聲一點的……”趕緊按動遙控器，他想把電視機的聲音調的小一點，結果又發現電池還沒裝上，一陣手忙腳亂之後，反而按錯了鍵，整個客廳一下子被巨大的男女主角的聲音籠罩，滿屋子都是……

“你吻我嘛……就一下下……”

“你愛不愛我嘛……今天家裏沒有人啊……”

什麼爛片子啊！戀次幾乎是呻吟著閉上眼睛，糟糕……會被白哉笑死……他一手遮住臉，一邊憤憤地把遙控器往茶几上一扔，大概是自暴自棄了！真是糟糕的一天！

結果，耳邊的聲音慢慢小下去了，他從手指縫裏面看見白哉站在自己的身邊，手裏拿著遙控器，轉了個方向，他看見畫面上那不知廉恥的一對狗男女已經吻得不可開交，化身野獸相互撕扯著對方的衣服，然後一下子摔在了床上，隱約見，他似乎看見了什麼不該看的東西在眼前一閃而過……不會吧……這是Ａ片嗎？搞什麼搞啊……也不怕教壞小孩子啊……

“我沒有聽見聲音，只是結束了工作出來喝茶準備睡覺而已……”白哉的手拉下了戀次的手，“現在已經淩晨一點了，你在看深夜檔嗎？”

戀次的臉“轟”的一下漲紅，趕緊胡亂搖著頭，他可是無辜的，除了剛才一不小心看見了點什麼，他可是什麼都沒有看見，白哉你可千萬不要誤會……然而，這些話通通都憋在心裏一個字都沒有說出來，因為──

“啊……啊……用力……再來……”

“你真棒……啊……”

盡管已經調低了聲音，類似這樣的聲音還是在空曠的客廳裏面回響著，戀次死死盯著白哉的臉，拼命搖頭說明自己很無辜，然而對方只是微微一笑，然後俯身靠近……

“我忽略了你嗎？”白哉壓低的聲音讓戀次渾身一麻，耳朵“嗡嗡嗡”地開始不正常地鳴叫，“你……很渴望我嗎……”

現在該怎麼辦？戀次拼命思考著所有可能的答案……回答說“是”，告訴他“時候差不多了，我們不如生米煮成熟飯吧……”，還是說三十六計走？從這裏到自己的房間……目測距離……五米！

不過還沒有等戀次想出一個解決辦法來，白哉自己已經給出了答案，白皙靈巧的屬於一名優秀外科醫生的手輕輕挑起戀次的下巴，他的拇指緩緩擦過那微張的唇，“或許是我不對……這種事情還用得著問嗎……明明就是水到渠成了……”

水到渠成是什麼意思……戀次還在消化這段話的時候，整個人突然被拽了起來，然後轉了幾個圈，還沒有反應過來發生了什麼事，後背就已經貼上了柔軟的床鋪……這是白哉的房間……

終於……要……

戀次眨了眨眼睛，看著壓在自己身上的人，突然一陣暈眩……

（我保證以後有多多的正面的Ｈ……所以這次……先饒了我吧……｜｜｜｜）

 

白哉輕手輕腳地從床上起來，戀次正依偎在他身邊沈沈睡著，一手橫過來搭在自己的腰上面，無數根紅色的髮在兩個人之間的空隙處囂張地舞動著，靠近戀次鼻翼的幾撮不停地上下翻飛。白哉笑了笑，彎下身體在戀次的眼角處吻了吻，這個家夥剛才還很大聲地尖叫著，現在到是安靜得很，果然剛才自己太過分了嗎……

淺淺的吻結束，對方的眼角還有著一點鹹鹹的味道，白哉把自己這邊的被子慢慢掀開，然後下床，失去依靠的戀次不甘願地動了動哼哼了幾聲，然後伸手抱住了還殘留著白哉體溫的大枕頭，無意識地蹭了蹭，繼續沈沈熟睡，白哉看了他一眼，幫他把被子壓好，然後披上自己的衣服，輕輕走出了房間。

他走進書房打開自己的電腦，進入我的文件之後雙擊了一個文件，在跳出來的對話框裏面輸入了二十四位密碼，然後屏幕一下子變黑，似乎突然進入了ＤＯＳ系統，然後明亮的光標突然出現在屏幕的左上角，一下一下地跳動著，像是一個小惡魔……

“ｐａｓｓｗｏｒｄ----？”

白哉再一次輸入一組新的二十四位密碼，幾秒鍾過後，屏幕似乎又跳回了操作界面，不過正中間出現了一個不大的框，點擊進去，一組組年月日像是電子日記的格式般排列著，白哉點了最近的一個，在跳出來的一個空白框裏面打上“已完成”三個字，然後關閉，靠在椅子上對著屏幕發了會呆，他又點開了上面的一個日期，在空白框裏面打上了一個大大的“問號”，然後關閉了所有界面，退出程序關閉了電腦。

“搞什麼呢……”他喃喃自語，一邊轉動著可活動的椅子，目光在桌上的鍾上停留著，“難得有現成的貨色竟然弄丟了……難道還要再找一個來補漏洞……”

他慢慢站了起來，似乎有點兒厭惡地看了眼自己的雙手，然後嘲諷似地笑了笑，走出房間回到了臥室，來到床邊重新躺下，戀次夢囈了幾句，皺了皺眉頭，然後又緩緩舒展開來，一手重新搭上白哉的胸口，緊跟著腦袋也轉移了過來，閉著的眼睛似乎在夢中眯了眯，然後慢慢安靜了下來……

白哉一手勾著戀次靠上來的肩膀，一邊合上雙眼，明天的事情……明天再說吧……不管發生什麼，這個人……一定都會在自己的身邊，只要這樣……就可以了……就可以了…… 

 

B3  
市丸銀慢吞吞地從醫院走出來，晚上跑到這種地方來轉圈散步還真是一件不怎麼讓人愉快的事情，只不過好像也沒有避免的辦法，不親自來一趟恐怕是放心不了的，現在的青少年怎麼動不動就喜歡往自己身上亂戳一個洞呢，真不知道家長是怎麼教育的……

站在風裏面，站在醫院的住院部大樓面前，他從內袋裏掏出香煙，旁邊閃過一個黑影，啪地一聲幫他點燃了火，然後安靜地縮到了角落裏面並不說話，市丸銀的短髮被風吹得亂飛，遮住了他原本就難得完全睜開的眼睛，青色的煙圈很快就被吹散，市丸銀冷冷地看了眼那孤零零的建築物，抿了抿嘴笑了，醫院嗎？既然是醫院……那安全問題就不能保證了是不是？只不過，那種自殺過的身體還有用嗎？還有價值嗎？

丟下煙頭，一點腥紅在風中閃了閃被一腳踩滅，市丸銀伸了個懶腰，轉身慢慢離開，真是倒楣啊，本來已經敲定了的一筆生意突然出了這種問題，不過他倒是不生氣只不過很想笑，本來嘛，少了點東西還是可以活下去，何必弄得大家現在這麼不愉快呢？簡直讓他有殺人的衝動啊！吉良伊鶴，真是不聽話的孩子，口口聲聲說你愛著我……真是太讓我失望了……

“已經脫離危險了嗎？”市丸銀微微側身問道，“之前我還看見有警察在問話，那兩個醫生會不會亂說話？”

“您請放心，醫生什麼都不知道，最說多少一些關於病情的話，只要吉良自己不說話，警察是絕對找不出什麼問題來的……”

市丸銀緩緩點頭，“這樣最好，聽說他捅了自己三刀？有沒有……”

“屬下目前還沒有消息……”黑影退後了一步垂下頭，“要不然，屬下再去打聽一下？馬上來給您答複……”

“不用了，既然警察已經介入，我們最近還是安分一點的比較好，我看那吉良一時半會也醒不過來，這件事情我可以另外找人做，安全得很，而且消息也不會出錯！”市丸銀神秘地笑著，“你以為單憑我一個人，就能把所有事情都做了嗎？”

黑影沒有說話，安靜地站著，市丸銀雙手背在身後，像是在閒逛一樣往前走，慢慢閉上眼睛，腦海中卻意外地出現了那個孩子的模樣……

……　……

“你為什麼欺騙我？你是不是從來都沒有喜歡過我？”頭髮染成薑黃色的少年一邊哭泣著一邊往後退，“這樣很好玩嗎……很好玩嗎……耍我很好玩嗎……為什麼為什麼為什麼……”

“你有價值，僅此而已……吉良要看見自己的價值喲……不是所有的孩子都能夠得到大人的疼愛的……”市丸銀輕巧地笑著，“做人呢不能夠想太多事情的……想得越多，你的欲望就會越大，放鬆放鬆，沒什麼大不了的事情啊，你又不會死……你不是說過願意為我做任何事情嗎？現在到了考驗你的時候了……”

“你又要騙我了……”少年苦笑，“從頭到尾……一個徹頭徹尾的謊言……而我就生活在這種謊言中……我的身上，是不是只有那麼一點點東西讓你看得上？”

“又在鑽牛角尖了呢……”市丸銀輕笑，“即使知道是謊言……也不能這麼告訴自己喲！在這個世界上，有誰不說謊呢？會沒有辦法生活的喲！今天就說到這裏吧……你需要休息了……”

“我會照做的……”少年突然變得安靜了，“只要是你的話……我會照做的……”

“那就最好了……我會很疼愛你的……”

……　……

市丸銀突然有點兒感慨，以至於他一下子停下了腳步，“喂……我是不是很殘忍呢？畢竟對方還沒有成年呢……”他很後悔呢，有點兒傷心呢，只不過說話的語氣還是習慣性地往上揚著，好像他只是在說一個笑話，難怪藍染有時候會半開玩笑地說，銀啊銀，你還真是沒心沒肺的呢！沒心沒肺啊……對他來說，是不是應該算是誇獎的話？

“大人……”黑影似乎在猶豫著不知說什麼好，“您……”

“算了……”市丸銀搖了搖手，“我今天有點兒傷感呢……當我什麼都沒有說吧……走了！”

“是……”

他不適合傷感的表情呢……所以有這麼一次就足夠了……明天還是繼續微笑吧……有些事情就是這樣，做了就不能夠後悔，容不得後悔……後悔了……就只能去死，不止一個人死，很多人都必須一起死了……

“大人，您這就回去了嗎？還有什麼吩咐嗎？”黑影畢恭畢敬地問道，“屬下幫您去辦就好了……”

市丸銀抬起頭，讓夜風把他的頭髮梳理整齊，沈默了一會兒，他舒了口氣，“你把那個警察盯緊一點，那些上司倒是好處理，一點錢就打發了，反而是這種一心想要往上爬的小探員，總是喜歡弄點不大不小的事情來！”他蹲下去，伸手在地上撫了一下，淡淡的塵土沾上了指尖，被他輕輕搓揉了一下，紛紛掉落了，“只可惜……命比塵土輕……我可是不會在乎為地球減少一點負擔的……”

“是，還有……”黑影欲言又止。

“說吧，不要吞吞吐吐的。”市丸銀站了起來，把衣服的領口扣好，否則回家的時候就該感冒了，“你要問什麼？有關……貨源嗎？”

“屬下一直很好奇……另一位大人……”

“不要好奇啊……如果說好奇不是好習慣，那麼對那個人好奇就是要不得的壞習慣了，明白嗎？”市丸銀豎起一根食指抵在唇上，笑眯眯地搖了搖頭。

“是！”黑影的身影微微顫抖著，“屬下明白了……”

“那就好。”市丸銀伸手拍了拍那人的肩，“我走了，你自己去做事吧……”

一個人不坐車，慢慢溜達回去……應該是一件不錯的事情吧……等到回家了，就必須是另一個自己，必須是另一張面孔，必須是另一番風情萬種嗎？呵呵……他還真是要佩服自己一下呢……市丸銀……你是大大的天才……

 

第二天，市丸銀迅速地把藍染那邊的貨物情況上報了公司，很快就被批准了下來，一邊輕輕哼著歌，他一邊把需要的集裝箱數量告訴負責的下屬，雖然之前多多少少出了點意外，不過這一次能夠搞定一切就都會彌補回來！前提就是──搞定一切！不出差錯！不過這一次的貨源是那個家夥負責，用不著像上次一樣，自己還要出賣色相，騙騙人家小男孩，嘖嘖，真是罪孽啊……

“市丸經理今天的心情真是不錯啊！”身邊突然傳來冷哼，日番谷手裏拿著文件夾靠在銀的辦公室門邊，“就是不知道又做什麼傷天害理的事情了……”他慢慢走進，把文件夾放在銀的桌子上面，“藍染 惣右介，他的貨物竟然會莫名其妙讓我們幫忙運送，你的關係網還真是驚人啊……”

“有錢大家一起賺啦！”市丸銀依舊是一零一號表情，麻利地把文件夾打開，“動作好快啊……海關那邊也已經批准下來了嗎？”他掩飾著心中的喜悅，只是輕飄飄地贊揚了一句，“不管怎樣，這都是一筆大生意呢！能夠做成了年底大家的紅包就厚實一點，不是皆大歡喜嗎？”

日番谷冷笑，轉身就准備離開，不過銀卻出人意料地拉住了他，“等等，我一直想不明白呢……為什麼你對我的成見這麼深呢？我應該沒有在什麼地方得罪你吧……”

“不必套近乎！”對方一把把市丸銀的手揮掉，“告訴你也沒有關系，我有一個同母異父的姐姐……她的名字叫做雛森桃，現在，你清楚了吧……”

市丸銀靜靜看著日番谷離開，門被關上以後，他一下子笑了起來，真是好玩啊……原來自己這種嚴於律己的人也會欠下感情債啊……只不過是幫藍染欠下了……這麼說來，藍染那個差點了成為他妻子的未婚妻，竟然還有一個弟弟？而這個弟弟還是自己的同事？

“啊呀呀……真討厭啊！”市丸銀坐下來開始看文件，“所以我最討厭辦公室戀情了……最最討厭啊……”

他還記得，自己和藍染一起去看鑽戒，出門的時候，一個女人匆匆跑開，當時藍染說了一句，背影好像很熟悉啊，結果第二天就出了事情……那個女人也許做夢也沒有想到自己的未婚夫竟然會和一個男人搞不清楚，所以用了那樣的方式來進行控訴！雖然後來並沒有死，藍染也把事情壓了下去，不過從現在看，至少日番谷是知道內情的……

可是……真的不關自己的事情吧……

先喜歡上自己的明明是藍染……而他們在一起的時間也遠比藍染認識那個女人來得早，所以……自己一點錯都沒有……如果說誰需要為這件事情負責，那麼，就只能責怪這個太過於嚴厲的社會了……

“人家倒是想堂堂正正嫁給藍染呢……”市丸銀嘟噥著，“誰來考慮我的感覺啊……真是的……”

有時候，他也只是一個普通人……

只不過連普通人都要被這麼忌恨的話……那麼，當個壞人似乎就沒有什麼了不起的了……如果這個世界容不下他們，他當然可以藐視這個世界的法規！不管制定的人是不是上帝！

日番谷……你總有一天會明白的……傷害你姐姐的人……其實不是我啊……嘖嘖……不過你的態度……和我並沒有任何關係……也改變不了我的人生！如果礙事的話，那麼，就請你趕緊消失吧……無影無蹤的……

 

A4  
戀次哼著歌曲走進科室，已經待在裏面的修兵狐疑地看了眼過於興奮的人一眼，然後像是明白了什麼似地笑了笑，搖了搖頭繼續看他的醫學雜誌。反倒是心情大好的戀次像是巴不得讓全天下的人都感受到他的好心情，屁顛屁顛地湊了上去，一把抽掉了修兵的雜誌，然後一邊搧著風一邊哼哼，眼睛微微向上挑著，抖著腿完全沒有身為“白衣天使”的自覺。

修兵放棄掙扎，很幹脆地往桌上一趴，然後用兩根鉛筆堵住了耳朵，“喂喂……春心蕩漾了啊……不就是那啥啥啥了嗎？只能解釋你家那位也是個食人間煙火的家夥，有什麼可炫耀的？”他就弄不明白了，之前和這家夥提到這檔子事情的時候，多少還會避諱避諱，怎麼今天大功告成了就完全沒有矜持的模樣了？果然男人的初夜真是不值錢啊……

戀次下了重手招呼在修兵的後腦勺上面，一邊把那個可憐的男人擠到一邊，然後自己占據了他大半個板凳，一只手撐在修兵的後背上托著自己的臉頰，一邊望著天花板不知道開始想象什麼限制級的東西，久久，等不到負擔減輕的修兵艱難地回頭，只看見一張恐怖的咧嘴微笑花癡臉！不由得渾身一寒，開始為遠在另一個醫院的白哉禱告，看上誰不好，怎麼會和這種男人扯上關係呢？難道征服四肢發達的男人比較有成就感？

戀次總算是冥想結束，咂咂嘴像是意猶未盡地站起來活動著手腕，一邊抓著頭髮，他一邊拖著腳步回到自己的座位趴著，從他那迷濛的眼神就知道，這家夥今天是別想好好做事了！修兵認命地從戀次面前的病例籃裏面挑出比較重要的先看起來，否則倒是挨罵起來可不是這個混蛋一個人的事情，那個主任老頭子向來是以不分青紅皂白出名的……

“阿散井醫師，檜佐木醫師，請到十一號病房，請到十一號病房，您的病人正在等待您的治療……”紅色的呼叫燈像魔鬼的眼睛一閃一閃的，修兵愣了愣，推了一把戀次，那個還在做白日夢的家夥一下子醒悟過來，揉了揉眼睛看著對面的人，像是不知道發生了什麼事情。

“十一號病房，走了！”修兵站了起來，把弄皺的白色大褂拉平，“我們有病人在十一號病房嗎？那可是加護病房！”他看著正手忙腳亂把亂得一塌糊塗的頭髮梳理好的人，“還是說你有病人？”兩個人一邊向外面走去，一邊疑惑地眨著眼睛，到最後戀次總算是想起來，上次的一個急救病人應該被送到了十一號加護病房，不過那個人的情況不是已經穩定下來了嗎？難道……又出了什麼事情？

剛剛走進十一號病房，兩個人都倒抽了一口冷氣，整個房間一邊狼藉，地上到處都是飛濺的玻璃渣還有點滴液，有幾塊玻璃碎片上面甚至還沾著一點可疑的紅色，怎麼看都像是鮮血的樣子……兩個護士神情緊張地死死按住在床上不停掙扎的病患，那個家夥一邊努力想伸手從地上勾玻璃塊一邊尖叫著，整個手掌滴下鮮血來，原本應該是蓋在身上的毯子完全掉到了地板上，可以隱約看見他腹部的傷口包紮出漸漸滲出血來。

“修兵，鎮定劑！”戀次一邊叫著一邊衝上去幫助那兩個小個子護士壓住病患，修兵則匆匆從旁邊的醫療車上找出粉劑然後注入溶劑吸入針管，一手抓住那個少年不斷揮舞的手臂，毫不猶豫地一針扎了下去，然後，兩個大男人一起壓著他，過了大約幾分鍾，狂暴的人終於慢慢安靜了下來。

確定那個臉色蒼白不停喘息的少年沒有反抗的力氣了，戀次鬆了口氣慢慢站了起來，修兵擦了擦汗，轉向旁邊兩個驚魂未定的護士，後者斷斷續續地把事情的經過講了一遍，不外乎進來送藥的時候就發現這個才清醒沒多久的人有再度自殺的傾向，然後就趕緊讓當時還在門口的另一名護士去尋呼台呼救了。戀次解開少年的衣服皺著眉頭看著那滲血的傷口，還好，並沒有完全裂開，只要重新包紮就可以了，讓出位子把這活交給護士，他默默盯著那張毫無血色的臉，這個家夥是真的想死嗎？一次不行還來第二次？

“怎麼辦？要看著他嗎？”修兵有點不放心地說，“還是直接再打一針讓他睡著算了？沒見過這麼想早投胎的人啊！”他有點鄙夷地看著那不聲不響暫時安靜下來的家夥，他們當醫生的最討厭的就是無病無痛卻成天想著自殺的人，在醫院裏面待久了，看著那麼多想活下去的人無可奈何地離開人世，可偏偏就是有些人，老是覺得獲得不耐煩了，動不動就割腕放煤氣跳樓之類的，他們醫生可沒有這麼空，一天到晚為這種人操心！

戀次看了眼掉在床架上的名牌，吉良伊鶴？奇怪的名字！考慮了一下，他決定充當一回好人，拉了把椅子坐下，他擺了擺手示意修兵離開，然後清了清嗓子，一本正經地對著那個躺著的人問話，“那個……你叫作吉良伊鶴？”

躺著的人一動不動，似乎睜著眼睛睡著了，旁邊的護士抿著嘴笑了笑，結束了手上的工作就推著工作車離開了，一時間，裝滿了急救機器的加護病房只剩下“嘀嘀嘀”的心電圖的聲音。

“說老實話，我還是第一次見到像你這樣這麼想死的人呢！”戀次大言不慚，“看你這模樣也不像是什麼不學無術的亂暴分子，搞出這麼多事情來的原因……喂，你這家夥該不會是失戀了吧……”他隨便瞎扯著，沒想到發現那少年眨了眨眼睛，竟然微微偏過臉去，“不會吧……真的啊？看你這樣子應該挺有女人緣的啊……現在，現在不是流行那個什麼什麼系的臉型嗎？我看你挺像的！”

叫作吉良的少年輕輕動了動嘴唇，隔了好久終於吐出兩個字，“白癡……”

“切！竟然有力氣罵人了！”戀次伸手在櫃子上拿了個蘋果削了吃，“喂，吃你一個蘋果啊！反正你現在這個樣子什麼都不能吃！”啊嗚咬了一大口，他有滋有味地咀嚼著，“其實啊……感情這種東西很難說的，刻意想去得到呢，有可能結果就是一場空，但是隨遇而安呢，有時候反而就得到最想要的了！”他瞄了眼吉良，“喂，我說了這麼多，你聽見沒有啊……不要浪費我口水啊……”

“你……”吉良的嘴唇蠕動著，“你被人……騙過嗎……被你喜歡的人……最最信任的人……曾經以為……就是自己的一切的人……”

“有啊！”戀次立刻回答，“他一直騙我啊，騙我說藥劑的顏色不對讓我留下來補課，結果乘機占我便宜，騙我說我藥理課沒有通過，讓我用一個吻來賄賂他，騙我說上手術台前原地跳三下就會一切順利，其實只不過想看我出醜，是不是很過分？”

吉良虛弱地笑了笑，“你的戀人……看來很喜歡你……”

“大概吧……他──啊？你你你……我沒說他是我戀人吧？”戀次眨眨眼睛，“你很厲害啊……喂！你這麼厲害的人死掉了不是可惜了嗎？如果失戀呢，你就在醫院多躺躺，我們這裏有很多實習的護士喲，長得很漂亮的！”

“謝謝……”吉良閉上眼睛，“我……我的傷很重嗎？”

“終於知道關心自己啦？”戀次笑眯眯地，暗地裏比了個萬歲的手勢，“你命很大呢！最多一個月就可以出院了！身體一定會完全恢複！你放心吧……只要……你不再做傻事情！”

吉良輕輕點頭，“我知道了……謝謝你……”

“那我走了……你要乖乖的！”戀次看了他一眼，吹著口哨走出了病房，“啊，我真是偉大啊……”他雙手背在身後朝著自己的科室走去。

 

“今天是什麼日子？”白哉看著手上大包小包提著很多熟食的戀次，“幹嗎突然買這麼多菜回來？”他放下手中的報紙，“飯菜已經做好了……”

“加菜加菜！”戀次放下東西一下子黏到了白哉的身邊，“我實習的時候你不是總是教訓我嗎，說，咳咳，醫生要有仁慈但堅定的心！”他學著白哉說話的口氣，“我告訴你啊，我今天成功救回了一個想要二度自殺的人！”他得意地往沙發上一靠，然後把腳蹺在茶几上，“怎麼樣，是不是很棒？”

“你今天有手術？”白哉站起來把那幾個散發著香味的塑膠袋拿進廚房，“我看過你的計劃表，今天不是會診嗎？救了什麼人啊？國家元首？不要興奮過頭了……”

“切！你就知道打擊我……”戀次撇撇嘴，側過身子往沙發上一躺，“我不餓，我們等會兒吃飯吧，你先過來，我跟你說啊……白哉……你過來一下啊……”他憤憤不平地扯著嗓子，“你很不關心我啊……”

白哉慢慢踱了過來，還是一副處變不驚的模樣，“怎麼了？”他在原處坐下，正好擋在戀次的頭的前面，紅頭髮的家夥一下子彈了起來貼在了白哉的後背上，下巴蹭啊蹭的，他眯著眼睛很享受的模樣，掛在白哉脖子上的手偷偷摸摸地往他的衣服裏面滑，結果被對方一下子抓住，在手心處重重捏了捏。

“還記得我和你說過嗎，有個少年因為自殺被送進我們醫院，”戀次打了個哈欠，“我啊，費盡千辛萬苦終於救了他一條小命，沒想到今天這家夥竟然還想要自殺！”

“後來呢？”把身後的人拉到面前，白哉往後面一靠，看著戀次乖順地蜷在自己的懷裏，“後來怎麼樣了？你又為他動手術？”

“回答錯誤！”戀次大著膽子伸手拉扯白哉的頭髮，“我只不過動了動嘴皮子，他就不想死了，還開始關心自己的身體了呢……”

“是嗎？”白哉看著戀次，似乎只是隨口問道，“那麼，他的身體到底有沒有問題啊？你不是說……他捅了自己三刀嗎？”

“命大！避過了主要器官，我看是沒事……”戀次感慨了一聲，“也不看看是誰主刀……”

“哦……動了動嘴皮子啊……”白哉輕輕笑了笑，“那我可要好好檢查一下子了……”屈起手指彈了彈戀次微張的唇，他低頭輕輕碰了碰，“你不會是這麼教育他的？”

“喂……你很過分啊……”戀次不滿地挑眉，不過被白哉那雙黑眸瞪了一眼，立刻乖乖閉上了眼睛，“我可先說明……我餓了……”

“我也餓了……我們可以慢慢來……”白哉的眼睛閃過一絲詭異的光芒，含住了戀次的唇，一手深深插入那紅豔的長髮中，被他壓著的人發出了像是歎息般的聲音，然後抬起雙手環住了白哉的脖子……感覺到原本在口腔中漸漸升溫的吻慢慢延伸到了脖子，他微微呻吟了一聲，有點羞澀地任憑對方為自己褪下衣服，“真是乖巧……”白哉碰了碰戀次的耳垂，“讓我……越來越喜歡你了……”

“喂喂！”不滿地抗議了幾聲，戀次伸手拽住了白哉的衣服，“說話怪怪的……”紅著臉稍稍抬起身體，努力忽略自己半裸的身體，他知道，所有羞人的部位早就在昨天晚上被這個男人看光光了。

“還是很柔軟……”白哉一邊試探著一邊對著戀次的脖子吹氣，“足以說明我昨晚非常溫柔……”

“還說！”戀次有點兒氣急，不過下體一下子被什麼東西侵入的刺痛感讓他渾身一震，抓著白哉肩部的手指一下子收緊，“哇！你……”他咬了咬唇，硬是撐著不說話，不過眼角微微滲出了水光……

“傻瓜……發出聲音來吧……”白哉溫柔地伸手拂過戀次的臉頰，“不會受傷的……放心吧……”

漸漸的，沙發上的震動變得劇烈起來，身體被強烈壓迫著的戀次緊緊勾著白哉的肩膀，盡管拼命忍耐，還是讓那令人想入非非的誘人呻吟流瀉了出來，白哉輕輕微笑著，看著在自己手中散發出糜爛香味的花朵……悄悄盛開了……

戀次……謝謝你……非常……感謝…… 

 

B4  
市丸銀不管什麼時候總是笑眯眯的，有時候他的上司也會覺得很奇怪，這個人難道一直都沒有什麼煩心的事情嗎？不過市丸銀也確確實實從來沒有讓別人看見他苦惱的一面。這天他的心情是特別的好，所以連眼角上揚的角度都足足高了好多，眼睛彎彎的，像是得了天大的好處，連早上日番穀找碴他也沒有在意，只是聳聳肩跑開了，像是什麼事情都阻擋不了他的笑容。

快下班的時候，藍染打了個電話找他，兩個人就之前那批貨的出貨情況再次確定了之後，市丸銀哼著歌說要不要到什麼地方去吃飯啊？於是電話那邊的人笑了笑說好，大概是幾分鍾後，市丸銀拎著自己的包跑到停車場去等著，只不過藍染還沒有來，倒是等來了他自己的“好朋友”。

“大人……”那個家夥一身樸素，就算看見過也會立刻被人忘得一乾二淨，“大人，屬下已經去察看過了，完全沒有問題，您準備什麼時候動手？”他依舊是畢恭畢敬，連市丸銀的臉色都不敢看，“還是說您要和那位大人再商量一下？”他小心翼翼地問道，“屬下是什麼時候都可以……”

市丸銀似乎並不想在這個時候見到他，不過從他的臉上向來是看不出什麼情緒的，這個優雅飄逸的男人靠在停車場的牆邊，思考了一會兒，“那麼……明天吧……明天我和你一起過去，我要親自檢驗成果，這一次絕對不能夠出任何問題！”他聲音輕輕的，但是語氣卻是絕不含糊的，“上一次我們太大意了，差一點點就會蒙受巨大的損失了！不過還好，老天還是站在我們這一邊的，所以，要珍惜這次機會，明白嗎？”

“是……”

“具體時間我會再和你聯絡的，你先回去吧。”市丸銀點了點頭，“走的時候注意一點，還有，不要輕舉妄動。”看著那個人靈活地離開，市丸銀皺了皺眉頭，真討厭，原本期待美食的好心情似乎打了點折扣，不過沒有關係，甩甩頭一會兒就把這該死的事情統統忘記掉！

熟悉的引擎聲傳入耳朵，市丸銀抿了抿唇開始翹首期待，全黑的車身在他身邊停了下來，藍染從逐漸降下的玻璃窗中露出了臉，對著市丸銀笑了笑，他打開車門鎖，“要我出來迎接嗎？”他看著市丸銀，舒展了身體靠在真皮的椅子裏，“我很準時吧！沒有闖紅燈，但是絕對是超速了！”

“呵呵……”市丸銀伸手拉開近在咫尺的車門，突然，他眼睛一眯，從後照鏡裏面看見了一個一晃而過的身影，唇角微微揚起，他幾乎沒有任何停留，直接坐進了豪華的車廂，繫上安全帶，他轉頭在藍染的臉頰邊親暱地廝磨著，但是從那精亮的眼光卻可以看出他一直在注意車後一個拐角邊的身影，呵呵，真有意思，這個世界上就是有這麼多的人，一直鍥而不捨地想要做自己根本無法做到的事情！嘖嘖，可憐哪……對自己認識不清的話，可是會沒有命的！

離開藍染，市丸銀坐正身體，後面的人影已經離開了，那麼他也不用保持這種過於曖昧的姿態了，畢竟這還是在外面呢！撥了撥自己的頭髮，他目光前視，身邊的藍染發動了車子，衝著他笑了笑，踩下了油門。他的生活向來就是這麼簡單，和喜歡的人一起約會或是吃飯，在家裏面就盡可能地膩在一起，他不希望被任何人打擾，就是這樣！

“想到要去什麼地方去吃東西了嗎？”藍染似乎心情也不錯的樣子，一邊控制著方向盤一邊轉頭，“你好像很開心的樣子啊！為什麼？我……有這個資格知道嗎？”他空出一只手來捏了捏市丸銀放在膝蓋上的手，“嗯？”

有點兒俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，趁著等紅燈的時候，銀轉過頭來在藍染的臉頰上碰了碰，“你想知道秘密嗎？代價可是很嚴重的！”他的語氣半真半假，透亮的眼神卻著實吸引人，讓藍染不禁側過臉來捕捉那嬌豔的唇瓣，輕柔地糾纏在一起舞動著。

“你讓我有點兒想回家……”藍染重新發動車子，不急不緩地跟著前面的車子一起緩緩在擁擠的車流中流動著，“銀，你該不會真的有什麼秘密吧……”他的話也是半真半假，不知道到底想說些什麼。

銀嬌俏地笑著，半倚在藍染的身邊，眼眸像是在看著車頂，但是又茫茫然好像沒有對准焦距，“秘密啊……我的秘密早就被你探索光了……”他輕輕哀歎，“好餓……我要吃飯……至於你要幹什麼，我可不管！”

黑色的車子在車流中起起伏伏，不管前方要停靠的目的地究竟是什麼，總讓人有一種不寒而慄的感覺。就好像，有什麼不穩定的因素正在緩緩成型，而這萌芽似的狀態將會導致什麼後果，沒有人知道……

 

這裏是冰冷的醫院走廊，每走一步都會在地板上發出清脆的聲音來，市丸銀滿不在乎地看著那扇門在自己的面前打開，看著躺在床上一動不動的人，看著那徐徐滴落的藥劑，他輕蔑地笑了笑，然後點了點頭。一個黑影從他的身後走出來，直接走向床邊，他的手裏似乎拿了針管，把躺著的人的衣袖卷高就直接准備扎進去，就在這個時候，一只手臂猛地抓住了那只拿著針管的手。

“等一等！”聲音有點兒虛弱，但是卻有著力量，之前像是睡著的人一下子睜開了眼睛，“過了這麼久才等到你們，老實說我還真是有點兒驚訝呢！”吉良的目光越過身邊的人，直接看向遠遠站著的市丸銀，“就算這裏是醫院，也難不到你，不是嗎？”

站著的人沒有說話，只是緩緩走近，幾乎冰涼的手貼上了吉良的臉頰，嘴唇微微張開像是在說什麼，有點兒尖銳的指甲在皮膚上留下淡淡的痕跡，市丸銀輕柔地笑著、溫柔的笑著，就像是在哄他入睡一樣，感覺不到一點點殺氣。他的眼睛難得睜開，如水的流光在其中閃爍著，就好像一個眼神之中包含了無數句要說的話。

“你為什麼騙我……就算你不騙我……我也會乖乖照你說的去做的……”吉良喃喃自語，“你不相信我會為你死去嗎……你不相信嗎……”

市丸銀似乎有一秒鍾的遲疑，但是緊接著，他眯起了眼睛，把所有的可能有波動的感情都好好地收拾了起來，“你真的會為我去死嗎……”他改用手心撫摸吉良的額頭，“你會這麼做嗎……”

吉良閉上了眼睛，“我會的……如果這是你想要的，如果這樣才能夠幫上你的忙，死去也沒有關係……只不過，你會記得我嗎？會記得有我這麼一個人嗎？你必須誠實地告訴我，這一次，不可以再騙我……”

市丸銀看著吉良平靜的模樣，突然有種說不出來的危機感，就好像習慣走夜路的人知道這條路的盡頭有一個陷阱一樣，現在的氣氛很奇怪，不是他設想的任何一種！同時也不在他的控制範圍之內！這是很不舒服的一種感覺，會讓他心跳加快並且立刻變得警覺起來！

不著痕跡地看了身邊的人一眼，那個家夥立刻輕手輕腳地走到門邊，拉開一條縫往外面看過去，幾秒鍾之後，他轉過頭來衝著市丸銀搖了搖頭。銀發的男子皺起了眉頭，太奇怪了……這種局面，他一定要想辦法改變！

“你還是騙了我……”吉良突然用一種難以形容的悲愴的聲調說著話，“就連這一刻，連這一刻……你的腦子裏面都是防備和警惕，你又怎麼可能想起我呢……你不會……你從來都不會……是我……貪心啊……真是個傻瓜！”

絕對有問題！市丸銀有一種想要嘔吐的感覺，手心裏也漸漸滲出了汗珠，一定有埋伏！絕對有！吉良從來就是個感情強烈的孩子，如果他猜到自己會來，絕對不會就這麼乾等著！可是……門外沒有……門外沒有的話……

市丸銀不著痕跡地朝後退了一點點，然後使了個神色，旁邊的人立刻從懷裏掏出了手槍對准了床上的吉良，深深吸了口氣，市丸銀強迫自己笑出聲音來，“吉良……世界上的人都是貪心的……你不會是第一個，當然也不是最後一個！所以，安心地走吧……我會看著你的……”

就在這個時候，床底下突然滾出一個人影來，動作矯健地抬腳踢飛了持槍者的武器，一個利落的轉身，他手上多了一把手槍，指著市丸銀的腦袋，“志波海燕，警官，根據剛才的對話，你將面臨誘拐、蓄意謀殺等多項罪名，還有──”

“等一等，警官先生！”市丸銀相當配合地高舉雙手，“我完全聽不懂你在說什麼呢……”他從來都是用一張臉來面對任何的變化，“我只不過是探望病人不小心超時而已，你用槍指著我未免小題大做了吧……”

“探病？探病會帶著槍嗎？”志波海燕冷笑，“別想抵賴！雖然吉良並沒有說，但是你這個家夥覺得不是個簡單人物！”

市丸銀的眉毛跳了跳，什麼都沒有說？他微微眯著眼睛，這樣的話……埋伏的警察就只有面前這個家夥一個人了……哼哼，相信這家夥的上司絕對不會因為一件根本就未經證實尚未立案的案子而派出大量警力，那麼……只要幹掉這個警察就可以了……

他高舉的手緩緩握拳，慢慢磨擦著，不過志波海燕像是有所準備，後退了幾步，很堅決地用槍對準市丸銀的臉，並且流露出一種幸災樂禍的表情來，仿佛已經勝券在握了！

“警察先生……你的身後有人喲！”市丸銀微微一笑，“請務必當心。”

志波海燕嘲諷地翹了翹唇角，“我看，是你心裏有鬼吧……還有人呢……唔！”一聲悶哼，他緩緩墜地，槍一下子掉在了地上，整個人不醒人事。原本像是不忍心目睹市丸銀被捕這一幕的吉良睜開了眼睛，一下子用手捂住了嘴，剛想出聲，就被一記手刀劈暈了。

“呼……都提醒你了……笨蛋！”市丸銀終於舒了口氣，“你怎麼會來？”他看著房間裏面多出來的那個人，“我很意外喲！”

那人沒有講話，利落地打開市丸銀他們帶來的冰盒，然後蹲下身體，一道銀光閃過，大量的鮮血噴湧了出來……

黑夜中……常常會發生一些骯髒的事情……僅管從事者並不認為這是骯髒的……

 

A5  
戀次今天的心情其實很好，昨天晚上和白哉一起看碟片看到很晚，結果今天早上醒來的時候自己竟然是躺在床上的，白哉的側臉看起來會柔和很多，除了輕輕的呼吸聲，基本上就一動不動了。不過當戀次醒來之後，那個原本好像睡得很熟的人一下子睜開了眼睛，瞥了戀次一眼轉過身去，小聲地嘟噥了一句“你可以去減肥了”。眨了眨眼睛發愣的戀次突然意識到，昨天晚上很有可能自己是被白哉抱上床的，臉一下子漲紅了，不過對著背朝自己的人優美的後頸曲線，他想了想還是趴過去有點兒不好意思地吻了吻白哉的頭髮，他覺得很愉悅，和白哉睡在同一張床上，和白哉一起睜開眼睛，再沒有比著更加幸福的事情了！

所以戀次一早哼著歌出現在辦公室也就不足為奇了，只不過裏面的同事一個個都神情嚴肅，原本一直挺活躍的外科辦公室氣壓極低，陰沈沈得讓人喘不過氣來。戀次張了張嘴，最終還是把打招呼的話咽了下去，小心翼翼地走到自己的座位坐下，他轉頭扯了扯修兵的衣服，壓低了嗓門詢問著詭異的狀況到底是怎麼回事。

修兵搖了搖頭，似乎心情也不是很好，他豎起手指做了個噤聲的動作，就在這個時候，辦公室的門被象徵性地敲了敲，兩個警察走了進來，“哪一位是阿散井醫師？還有檜佐木醫師？請過來協助一下調查。”戀次愣了愣，見修兵已經站了起來趕緊也跟了上去，在醫院的長廊裏匆匆走過，下降了好幾個樓層拐了一個彎才停下，戀次抬起頭看了看，心裏一驚，這間房間……用他們的俗話說，就是停屍室，為什麼要到這裏來協助調查？

一走進門去，一股陰冷的氣息就撲面而來，兩架病床並排排列著，上面明顯躺著人，用白色的床單遮住了臉，已經……死了嗎？

“請問……”戀次還是不太明白，修兵的面色慘白慘白得很是嚇人，而那個警察則對著其中一架病床露出了痛苦的神情，“請問……是誰去世了？”戀次肚子裏憋了很多問題，他根本就不明白到底發生了什麼事情！他這個醫生有什麼問題需要和警方站在一間房間裏對著兩具屍體發呆！

修兵看了戀次一眼，上前一步掀開了蓋在身體上的床單，然後默默走到了一邊，戀次皺了皺眉慢慢靠近，看清楚死者之後一下子瞪大了眼睛，雙手幾乎就往那屍體上按了過去，被旁邊的修兵緊緊拉住了。

“伊……伊鶴……”戀次張大的嘴久久也合不攏，“怎麼會這樣……昨天，昨天早上還是好好的啊！修兵……你也看見的對不對？昨天他還和我說話啊……”他幾乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，顫抖的手指在吉良蒼白的臉頰邊猶豫了很久，才輕輕碰了碰，“是他……為什麼……”作為一個醫生，他並不是沒有經歷過死亡，但是，這一次太突然，他無法接受一個正在逐漸恢複健康的人就這麼突然死去了！

修兵拍了拍戀次的肩膀，示意他朝旁邊看，戀次稍稍轉過了臉，這一次，他驚訝得幾乎坐到了地上，“這……那個警察？是上次……”

“沒錯，這是我的同事志波海燕。”站在旁邊的警察回答，“根據法醫的鑒定，他和你的病人幾乎是在同一個時間被害的。”

“被害？”戀次不能理解，他怔怔地看著修兵，“我沒有聽錯吧……被害……那就是說……”

修兵點了點頭，“這次的事件已經正式被定為謀殺案了。”他騰出手來吧那床單繼續向下拉，赤裸的身體逐漸顯露出來，而戀次則一邊搖頭一邊後退，再血腥的手術場面他也能夠鎮定自若，可是現在──

“缺少的是……”他終於平靜下來，轉向修兵，“被挖走了什麼？”

“腎臟和肝臟……”修兵重新把被單拉好，“兩個人的情況一樣，都是在被打暈之後被人直接取走了器官，死因是……大出血……”頓了頓，他補充了一句，“地點是在吉良的病房內，那間房間……正在被調查取證……”

戀次閉上了眼睛，難怪會被認為是謀殺，如果取走了器官，那就一定牽涉到黑市的器官交易，可這種事情……他從來沒有想到這種事情會在自己的眼前發生！搖晃了一下腦袋，他轉向旁邊的警察，“請問……我們有什麼能夠幫得上忙的嗎？”

“志波警官是因為這孩子也許牽涉到一個誘拐集團才會一直在醫院附近察看，因為孩子的父母已經撤銷了搜索令，所以從頭到尾這件事情就只有志波警官一個人在做，但是從今天的情況來看……這不僅僅是誘拐的問題，還牽涉到器官交易，從現場的情況看，志波警官很可能看見了犯罪者，或者說他和孩子進行交談之後有了什麼發現，所以在病房內守株待兔，但是最後不幸被害。我們想了解一下，你們的病患在清醒之後，有沒有說什麼可疑的話……”

戀次垂下頭，如果說有什麼可疑的話，“對了……”他遲疑了一下，“我記得他清醒過來之後又想要自殺，被我們勸止之後，他對我說……”

……　……

“你……”吉良的嘴唇蠕動著，“你被人……騙過嗎……被你喜歡的人……最最信任的人……曾經以為……就是自己的一切的人……”

……　……

房間裏面的幾個人一下子都陷入了沈默，最後，還是戀次打破了僵局，“有沒有可能……他戀愛了？但是誘惑他的人對他並不是真心的，只是想騙取他的器官，就是發現了這一點，吉良他才逃了回來，因為受不了自己被人利用，所以才想要自殺？”

“然後呢？修兵接口，“為什麼他被殺了呢？”

“你想啊，那些黑市裏面的人一定不會善罷甘休，吉良一定是看透了而且知道對方一定會再來找自己，所以和志波警官坦白了這一切……只是沒有想到……”戀次握了握拳頭，“可是……如果志波警官知道了什麼，他為什麼不找更多的人呢……一個人待在病房裏面……”

“謝謝，你們提供的訊息我們已經記錄下了，”一個警察打斷了戀次的話，“如果又回憶起什麼來的話，請一定和我們聯繫。”

就這樣，一個原本陽光明媚的早晨，變得一團糟……

 

戀次趴在醫院頂層的露台上往下看，路上的人都縮得很小，在警察離開之後，他再一次檢查了吉良的屍體，很工整的切口，一看就知道是訓練有素的醫生做的，想想也是，那些販賣器官的人一定會和醫院裏的醫生互相勾結，否則尋找貨源未免太過於困難了……

可是，會有哪個醫生下得了這樣的毒手嗎？心靈不會顫抖嗎？用應該救人的雙手結束掉別人的生命，怎麼可以做出這種惡劣的行為來……不，不只是惡劣，根本就是不可饒恕！

如果剛才自己的推想正確的話，吉良，也許是真的還喜歡著那個人吧……那個欺騙了他的人……所以，他才沒有對志波警官坦白，所以，志波警官才無法向上級申請調動更多的警力。那個孩子真的懂的什麼叫做愛情嗎？就算懂了，他知道這愛情不但沒有回報還會給他和別人帶來這麼大的災難嗎？如果這一切都是可預料的……吉良，會不會後悔……

“你怎麼一個人躲在這種地方？”修兵的聲音從身後響起，戀次稍稍回頭，看了那個拿著飯盒的人一眼，然後又轉回頭去，繼續看著底下小小的來來往往的人，“不餓嗎？你應該沒有去餐廳吧……這個給你吧！”拍了拍戀次的後背，修兵把飯盒放在了露台的邊緣，“今天的事情……”

“想不通啊……”戀次突然開口，“修兵你想得通嗎？這世界上竟然有人能夠這麼從容地殘殺和自己一樣的生命……很奇怪……”

“金錢的利益大於一切，這種事情其實每一天都在發生著，只不過我們沒有看見罷了……”修兵背靠在露台上，“我今天來得很早，那個時候出事的那間病房還沒有被封鎖，我看見很多血……滿地的血……今天的值班護士到現在還在心理輔導室，我看，她需要很長的一個假期才能夠恢複到工作狀態。很好笑吧，我們明明是受過專業培訓的醫生，但是看見了那樣的場面還是會害怕……”

戀次緩緩搖了搖頭，“我們害怕得從來就不是鮮血，修兵……”他看著修兵的眼睛，“我們害怕的……是人性，僅此而已！”拿了飯盒，他揚了揚手表示感謝，然後一步一晃地離開了頂樓，修兵看著他的背影沈默了很久，最後仰起頭來看著碧如水洗的天空，一架飛機正無聲劃過長空，留下白色的飛行機雲……

 

“我回來了……”戀次有氣無力地在玄關處呻吟，然後像是脫力一樣一屁股坐在了地板上，看見了熟悉的溫暖的家，他突然有種恍如隔世的感慨，好像自己能夠坐在這裏是費了千辛萬苦一樣，愣愣地看著原木地板，他突然開始無聲地抽泣，等到聞聲趕來的白哉扶起他的時候，晶瑩的淚水已經在地板上留下了一灘印子。

“白哉……”戀次嗚咽著伸手換住白哉的肩膀，“為什麼……為什麼會發生這種事情……可惡！混蛋！”

白哉似乎有點兒不明白，不過還是抱住了戀次拍了拍他的後腦，“沒事了……先進來再說，我們到沙發上去好不好……”

“為什麼要殺人！真的要拿走器官也不用殺人啊……為什麼……為什麼能夠眼睜睜看著別人流血而無動於衷……”身體縮在沙發上，戀次緊緊把頭埋在白哉的胸前，“你告訴我……怎麼會有人……會有人幹出這種事情……”

“好，先冷靜下來，”白哉硬是讓戀次面對著自己，“告訴我，緩緩地慢慢地，不要著急……好，告訴我，發生了什麼事情……”

戀次怔怔地凝視著白哉的臉，“我的病人……之前和你說過的病人……還有問過我話的警察，在昨天晚上……被殺害了……”

在此之前，他一直很有信心地活著，然而過了今天，他開始懷疑……開始懷疑這個世界是不是公正的……

 

B5  
“啊……藍染……藍染……”雙手緊緊扣在那健碩的肩膀，圓潤的指甲留下淡淡的痕跡，銀白色的短髮隨著律動規則的前後甩動，晶瑩的汗珠順著他優美的臉頰滑下沾上了微張的雙唇，緊接著，被藍染掠奪的吻徹底吸乾淨，粉紅色的舌尖探出紅豔的唇和藍染的輕輕接觸了一下，像是觸電般逃了回去，身體慢慢朝後倒去，雙手卻勾著男人的脖子不放，屈起的雙腳環上藍染的腰，市丸銀轉頭埋首於蓬鬆的枕頭，低喘的聲音迅速低了下去，只剩下床的搖擺聲。藍染的吻斷斷續續地落在他濕潤的額頭和眼角，像是一朵朵飄下的花瓣，胸口聚集的高熱久久無法散去，努力向後仰著頭，幾乎挺起了整個腰肢，市丸銀大張的眼睛裏看不見平日的精明，完完全全被水氣所籠罩，眼眸就像一顆玻璃珠子一樣流光溢彩。纖細的腰肢在藍染的鉗制下留下了粉紅色的印子，越來越強烈的抽搐感從交和的地方通過神經傳至大腦，市丸銀急促的呼吸突然停止，抬高的身體像是失去了支撐力一樣倒下，竟然暈了過去。

隱約間，冰涼的感覺在身體上遊走著，一股甘甜的水流滋潤著他幹渴的喉嚨，咳嗽了幾聲，市丸銀慢慢睜開眼睛，藍染正一手拿著冷毛巾一手拿著水杯坐在床沿，眨了眨眼睛，他掙扎著想要坐起來，藍染趕緊放下手裏的東西，攬著市丸銀的肩膀，讓他能夠舒服地靠在自己的懷裏面。看著那張依舊紅撲撲的小臉，藍染不禁側身在他的頭髮上輕吻，原本扶在肩膀的手也慢慢滑下，搭在了腰上輕柔地按摩著。

“感覺怎麼樣？剛才嚇了我一跳，怎麼會暈過去呢？”藍染促狹地笑著，“我還不知道自己竟然有了這麼大的進步，什麼感覺？嗯？能告訴我嗎？”他用指尖碰了碰銀小巧的耳垂，看著自己的戀人一下子變得尷尬起來不由得心情大好，“怎麼，不能說嗎……”

沒什麼威脅性地瞪了藍染一眼，市丸銀動了動身體讓自己舒服一點，身上已經沒有了剛剛黏黏的汗濕感，皮膚滑滑得很乾爽，看來自己暈了有一段時間了，連藍染幫自己清洗過都不知道。閉上眼睛他在藍染的懷中蹭了蹭，今天……自己好像確實比平時更加敏感，是因為想到那個人的關係嗎……

“怎麼突然不說話了？”藍染收起笑容有點兒擔憂地看著銀，“難道剛才我做得太過分了……”

“不是……”銀挑高了唇角微微仰起頭在藍染的臉頰上吻了一下，“剛才的感覺很好，不過也許是太好了，我現在的腦筋有點兒轉不過來。”他甜甜地笑著，就像一個從天而降的天使，“吶……我現在很累了……晚飯你去做……”

“晚飯？你確定？”藍染看了眼擺放在床頭的鍾，“現在是晚上十點半，肚子餓了嗎？”

市丸銀眨了眨眼睛，似乎不相信藍染的話，“啊？已經十點半了？有這麼長時間嗎？我怎麼覺得你才回來沒多久啊？”他直起身體看了眼鍾，“真的呀……我們……”他用手肘撞了下藍染，“我們竟然做了這麼長時間……”

“被你這麼說我很傷心啊……好像我技術很差似的！”他小心的放開銀讓他靠在墊子上，披上一邊的睡衣，他拖著拖鞋往外走，“麥片粥，要不要？”

“謝謝！”眯著眼睛微笑，市丸銀目送著藍染走出去，直到那個人完全看不見了才慢慢收起笑容，打了個哈欠他閉上眼睛，昨天晚上……確實太累了一點，雖然自己沒做什麼事情，不過每一次和那個人見面總會讓他精神緊張，還好平時不用碰面，否則一定會崩潰！不過……他是怎麼會到醫院去的呢……

玩著自己的手指，市丸銀有點兒分神，剛才之所以會暈過去或許就是大腦並沒有完全地陷入性愛的過程，而是在開小叉……

皺了皺鼻尖，淡淡的穀物的香味已經可以聞到了，憑心而論，藍染是個相當出色的戀人，雖然在商場上他向來是雷風厲行，對待別人也從來不留情面，但是就自己而言，他無疑是最溫柔體貼的，不管從什麼方面來看，都可以打上一百分！不過……就是因為藍染太好，他才會覺得更累……自己做的所有隱瞞著藍染的事情就像是一根根魚刺，讓他的心很痛，每一次看見藍染包容的微笑，就會被狠狠扎一下，流出血來……

沒有再次遇見藍染之前，一直都和那個人在一起呢……雖然交流不多，雖然除了夜晚他們全無交集，不過那卻是一段很愉快很輕鬆的生活，沒有隱瞞，知道對方是個怎樣的人，那樣地相信著依靠著……不過這一切都已經結束了，在他們握手分開的時候，他們的過去就已經劃上了休止符……因為他們只能照顧彼此互舔傷口，卻不能相愛。

找個對自己更好的人吧！

離別的時候他們不約而同地說出了同一句話，然後回頭，然後把關係重新定義，純粹的夥伴……不再涉及感情……那個人，應該找到了吧……就像自己一樣，僅管覺得辛苦，也一定要待在藍染的身邊，重新待在藍染的身邊……而那個人……也一定有了要保護的人……

“怎麼了？發呆啊？”藍染端了碗進來，“香不香？如果你現在說你不餓了我可要生氣喲！”把一個碗放在市丸銀的手心，他貼著那個微笑的男人坐下，“嘗嘗看吧，除了你我可沒有為其他人下過廚房！”

市丸銀眨眨眼，“這麼說的話我還真是榮幸呢……要不要一個熱吻作獎勵啊？”他用勺子攪拌了一下，湊上去輕輕吹了吹，然後慢慢送進嘴裏，“嗯……很不錯……你確定你沒有藏了一個廚師在廚房裏面供你差遣嗎？”

“你啊！”藍染抽了紙巾幫銀擦嘴，“你就乖乖吃吧，廚師……只有你想得出來！”

“好嘛……來來來……一定要獎賞一下……”喝了一大口粥，銀放下碗，湊上藍染的脖子，小小咬了一口，“呵呵……明天上班去的時候記得貼上ｏｋ邦哦！否則就該丟臉了！”用手指刮著那個紅紅的印子，市丸銀笑得奸詐，“要不要照鏡子？很漂亮！”

藍染寵溺地伸手摸了摸銀的臉頰，搖了搖頭收了自己的碗離開，留下一臉滿足的人蜷著身體在被窩裏面翻來滾去，就像一只自由的小狐狸……有著雪白的耀眼皮毛……

 

開會之後是一大段無聊時間，市丸銀剛想趴下來小睡一會兒，就看見日番谷帶著一貫的鄙視表情出現在自己的面前，歎了口氣，他一手強撐住昏昏欲睡的頭，一邊向上吊起眼睛看著那個不知道有何貴幹的家夥。

“我說冬獅郎啊……”銀撇了撇嘴，“你可不可以稍微放下一點點你無聊的猜忌心啊……這樣你可以輕鬆一點我也可以輕鬆一點，老是這麼緊迫盯人你不覺得很辛苦嗎？”他知道這個人一直為他姐姐的事情耿耿於懷，不過怎麼說最關鍵的人還是藍染吧，幹什麼把矛頭都對準自己啊！

日番谷利落地倚在辦公桌邊，順手拿了個鎮紙在手裏玩著，“你還真是有閒情逸致啊……你真的以為自己的骯髒勾當沒有人知道嗎？市丸銀，你最好不要高估了自己，更不要低估了別人！”他把那個石頭做的鎮紙拋來拋去，“那天在停車場，我全都看見了……”

銀有點兒無奈地笑著，“呵呵，請問……親愛的日番谷先生都看見什麼了呢？看見我和一個男人說話？看見我坐上藍染的車子？看見我和藍染在車子裏面肆無忌憚地親熱？請問是以上哪一點？”看著日番谷逐漸發青的臉，他坐正了身體，“你可以說我生活作風有問題，不過……這種私人的事情還輪不到你來關心吧……請出去，我想休息了。”

日番谷緊緊握著拳頭，似乎在用盡全身的力氣不讓自己一拳招呼上銀的臉，隔了好一會兒，他終於平靜下來，“你不要忘了，人除了有眼睛還有耳朵，那一天，你和你的同夥在計劃什麼，只要仔細調查就一定會有線索。”

“請便！”銀不以為意，如果單憑那幾句含含糊糊的話就能夠定自己的罪，那麼這世界上的警察未免也太輕鬆了，更何況，日番谷根本連方向都抓不準，想這樣就扳倒他市丸銀？簡直就是笑話！

“你──”日番谷狠狠瞪了市丸銀一眼，“我們走著瞧！”

“拜拜！我會一直好好計算著你究竟對我說了多少句類似的話！”市丸銀一邊揮手一邊眯眼笑，“一路走好，我不送了……”

等到整個房間終於安靜下來，市丸銀長長地舒了一口氣，然後整個人趴在了桌子上，好累啊……這世界上怎麼會有這種樂此不疲管人閒事的人呢？看來以後在公司裏面自己一定要小心不可！日番谷已經對他有了疑心，將來再想借著公司的貨運渠道運東西就有麻煩了……該死……難道要重新找門路嗎？討厭的感覺……

沈默了很久，他伸手抓起電話，猶豫了一下，他撥了幾個數字，等待了幾秒鍾，熟悉的聲音響起，“喂……是我……不，沒什麼事……突然想聽聽你的聲音，我是在公司打電話，所以……嗯！被人盯著的感覺真不好，是啊……有人找我碴……我是不是做人很差？”他抱著電話縮進大大的椅子，“對了……你為什麼會出現……擔心我嗎？呵呵……謝謝……嗯……是，我也是這麼想的，最近老實一點吧……嗯……上次，弄到那種地步，害你出手……很抱歉……”

突然，市丸銀不說話了，他聽得見自己的呼吸聲，還有從聽筒裏面傳來的對方的呼吸聲，“喂……你找到了嗎？值得你去保護的人……”

也不知道對方的回答是什麼，市丸銀深深吸了一口氣，“是嗎……那好，再見……”

掛上電話，他對著桌上的鎮紙發呆，如果有一天，他們可以逃開這一切，他們可以拋開所有的枷鎖，那麼，他們是不是就會幸福了？

“不會吧……”嘲諷地笑了笑，銀閉上了眼睛，如果他們這樣的人也能夠幸福，上帝才真是沒有長眼睛呢……

有些事情，就算是有什麼非做不可的理由，也不能夠被原諒……很早很早以前，他們就明白這個道理了……

 

A6  
白哉有點兒擔心，戀次這幾天總是很沒精神的樣子，常常拿著本醫學雜誌呆呆地坐在窗口好幾個小時，和他說話也總是沒什麼回應，平時吃飯要吃兩碗，現在淺淺的一碗他吃到一半還會想吐。白哉曾經以為這是暫時的，可是一個星期過後情況仍然沒有絲毫的改變那就比較麻煩了。站在自己書房的門口，他凝神看著那個抱著抱枕一動不動的人，就像一只被雨淋過的灰溜溜的小動物，讓人看了就莫名的難受。

“戀次……”白哉走近，“既然是休息天，那就出去走走吧，如果心裏有什麼放不下的東西，出去散散心會比較好，不要老是待在家裏面。”在戀次身邊坐下，他伸手撫摸那黯淡的紅色長髮，“你這樣子我會很自責……自責自己沒有好好照顧你……”

他一直都知道戀次是一個重感情的人，以前實習的時候，自己也提醒過戀次，覺得這樣的性格終有一天會成為學醫之路上的障礙，不過從後來戀次的發展來看，他還是漸漸地學會了控制自己的感情，不再會因為病人的去世而變得異常的情緒化。不過今天……或許，是這種死的方式不被他所接受吧……

戀次沒有說話，只是默默把頭靠在了白哉的肩膀上，閉著眼睛，他像是沒有能力支撐自己的身體，順著白哉的肩頭慢慢地滑下，一直到他的頭接觸了白哉的膝蓋，才算是穩定了下來。長髮遮住了他的臉也掩蓋了他的情緒，時間像是靜止一樣，整個空蕩蕩的客廳只聽見掛在牆壁上的鍾“嗒嗒、嗒嗒……”地走動的聲音，下午的陽光從窗戶透進來，照在地板上有點兒慘白。

“我是不是一個很失敗的人……”戀次幹燥的嘴唇緩緩蠕動，“是不是……”

白哉放下手臂，手掌輕輕放在戀次彎曲的肩背上，“我曾經和你說過，當醫生最重要的有兩點，一是精湛的醫術，還有就是迅速從死亡中恢複精神的能力。如果缺少任何一樣，你都是對你的病人不負責！前者影響你現在的病人，後者影響你將來的病人。戀次，如果你一定要在自責的泥潭裏遊泳的話，我現在就去幫你辦理辭職手續，你在家裏面好好待著，反正我並不指望你賺錢養家。”

半晌，白哉感覺到自己的大腿被戀次的下巴的側臉輕輕磨蹭著，“過分啊……真是過分……怎麼可以這麼說……”他像是在低泣，一直斷斷續續地無法把一整句話說完整，“討厭你……最討厭了……朽木白哉……我討厭啊……討厭……自己……討厭自己……笨蛋一樣……”

“你讓我打起精神，可是，真的有這麼容易嗎！”戀次一下子坐了起來，濕潤的雙眼看著白哉，“那是兩條人命！完全可以健健康康活下去的兩條人命！我能當作什麼事都沒有發生過嗎？我能嗎？如果是你，你能嗎？”雙手緊緊揪住了白哉襯衫的衣領，他手背上的青筋突起，就像是攥住了最後的浮木，“不要說得那麼輕鬆……他們……他們……”像是抽搐般的渾身顫抖個不停，他一下子撲進白哉的懷中，鬆開衣領的手幾乎掐上了白哉的脖子，到最後卻改成環的，把自己密密地貼合在男人的身上，“抱著我……求你……不要說了……”

白哉歎了口氣，擁緊了戀次瑟瑟發抖的身體，嘴唇在那頭頂心吻過，他感覺到胸口漸漸地濕潤溫暖起來，就像他抱著一只小動物，這只小動物的全部世界就是自己！

“好了……對不起……我什麼都不會說了……”他知道戀次很難過，他當然知道、一直知道、可以預料……戀次會很傷心，因為在這個人的心中，但凡是擦肩而過的陌生人，都是值得他關注的生命，太過於善良的醫生，在遭到這種打擊的時候唯有苛責自己，才能接受現實。

戀次漸漸安靜了下來，他可以聽見白哉穩健的心跳聲，就像是一個在自己眼前蹦跳著的小小標示，一直告訴他應該怎麼走，他停止抽搐，只是這麼靜靜地窩著，然後感覺到安心，感覺到……如果一直這麼下去，或者自己就真的能夠振作起來！

“想笑就笑吧……我是不是很傻……”抬手揉了揉眼睛，戀次看上去像一只遭到虐待的小白兔，“喂喂……我先警告你，以後不準拿今天的事情來教訓我……就像我實習時你最喜歡做的那樣！”稍稍回複精神的人努力瞪大有點兒腫起的眼睛，直勾勾地看著面前的戀人，“聽見沒有啊……很丟臉啊……”

白哉挑了挑眉，“丟臉？不會啊……適當的哭泣有利於身心健康，更何況你是在我懷裏面哭的，我不會介意……”揉了揉剛才被戀次壓得有點兒僵硬的肩胛，他笑了笑，“從你搬進來的時候我不就說過嗎，我會照顧你的……忘記了？”拍拍戀次的頭，他依舊是一派崇溺無罪的模樣，“要擦臉嗎？”

點了點頭，戀次看著白哉站起來走向洗手間，突然覺得有點兒臉紅，現在的自己和沒有遇見白哉之前的自己相比，無疑變得容易傷感喜歡撒嬌了，尤其是知道有一個人會把肩膀借給自己，知道這個人會一直陪著自己，就會不由自主地變得敏感起來、脆弱起來……不過，他還是喜歡現在的生活，喜歡生命中有另一個人和自己一起主演這場戲劇……

閉上眼睛迎上白哉拿來的冷毛巾，眼皮微微的刺痛感讓戀次不自覺地抽氣，眼睛看不見東西，不過倒是可以聽見白哉輕輕的嘲笑聲，於是毛巾拿走的時候，戀次有點兒不高興地伸手拍了白哉一下，然後搶過毛巾自己走向浴室了。

“要出去吃飯嗎？”白哉雙手抱胸，閑閑地靠牆站著，“我今天忘記買食材了……”

“啊？好！”戀次探頭出來，“我要吃肉！很多很多的肉！然後……你付帳！”看見白哉轉過臉去悶笑，他揮了揮拳頭，“喂喂！你聽見沒有啊！有什麼好笑的！”

白哉連連點頭，“我知道了……你用不著那麼激動……”

“這還差不多……”戀次皺皺鼻尖，“對了……有個問題你回答我……”

“什麼？”白哉總算調整好面部表情，又變成可以讓人信賴的超級醫生了，“說吧，愛哭的小男孩……”

翻了個白眼，戀次算是很大度地不和白哉計較稱呼問題，“那個……如果一座島上……有兩個王子，是很好的朋友，他們曾經約好一輩子都要做好朋友……但是有一天，一個王子上了戰場，並且陷入了包圍，很快就要被敵人殺死了，那麼……你說剩下的王子會不會傷心？”

“這是故事嗎？”白哉勾了勾手指頭示意戀次走近，“究竟你是那個打仗的王子還是我是？”他喜歡看著面前的人臉上露出羞忿的表情來，當然是只在自己的面前，“自己編的故事嗎？”

“不要打岔啊！”戀次開始生氣，“我只想知道那個王子死後，剩下的那個王子怎麼辦，僅此而已！”

白哉點了點頭，像是在思考的樣子，過了一會兒他很嚴肅地看向戀次，“作為一個醫生不接受死亡是很正常的，作為死者的家屬，長久地懷著對死者的眷戀之情也是理所當然的，不過我並不喜歡假設死亡，如果一個王子有危險，作為他一生的好朋友，另一個王子不是應該來救他嘛！否則這種友情就是虛偽的了……”

戀次怔怔地看著白哉，突然轉過臉去，“白癡……怎麼可以這麼回答……”他率先向門的方向跑去，“我餓了，我們快去吃飯吧……”

白哉沒有反駁，拿了外套跟上，不過在等電梯的時候，他還是通過那錚亮的電梯門發現了戀次紅紅的臉……很漂亮的樣子……

 

他們在一家很不錯的義大利餐廳坐下，臨街的座位可以清楚地看見外面的人來人往，一邊用餐一邊觀察著人群，從某一個角度來說這是一件很有趣的事情，也算是白哉的業餘愛好之一，曾經戀次很鄙視這種行為，認為性質和偷窺差不多，不過和白哉待的時間長了，他也習慣於陪著戀人一邊吃東西一邊聊天一邊無所事事地看著窗外，有時候，真的很有意思……

“吶吶……看見那個人了嗎？穿紅衣服的！“戀次壓低了聲音，“她的鞋子啊……竟然有那麼高……至少二十公分吧……”正餐過後，他一邊攪動著咖啡，一邊撐著腦袋往外面看，“現在很流行嗎？我覺得很容易就會摔倒啊……”

白哉笑了笑不予置否，侍者送來了他們加點的提拉米蘇，透明的盤子裏面，撒上了一層厚厚的巧克力粉，看上去就很誘人的樣子。利落地用叉子切開並送了一小塊到嘴裏，他看著對面的人兩眼放光地開始甜食大餐不禁莞爾，看樣子心情是真的恢複了，雖然說憂鬱的模樣也很誘人，不過有精神的戀次無疑更惹人喜歡。

“啊呀！”戀次探出舌尖舔去唇角的巧克力，一邊小聲驚叫，“嘖嘖，我說的吧，果然摔倒了，真是難看啊……”

白哉順著戀次的目光看了過去，一個穿這迷你裙的時髦女人正很艱難地企圖用她那雙“高蹺”重新站起來，從跌倒的樣子來看，那短短的裙子絕對遮不住裙底風光，看樣子旁邊走過且駐足的男人都是為了“一飽眼福”了。搖了搖頭，白哉剛想收回目光，卻意外地看見一個人從一輛豪華的轎車中走出來。關上了車門，抬手理了理頭髮，那個人原地站著，等待駕駛者繞過來，然後兩個人一起朝著他們隔壁的一家店走了。

“白哉？白哉？喂喂！”戀次伸手在似乎陷入冥想的人面前晃了晃，“看什麼呢？怎麼這麼入神？喂喂！”

“沒事……”白哉微笑，“只是一下子失神了，這家店的味道還可以嗎？”他垂頭掩飾不太自然的目光，“我覺得甜品相當不錯。”

“嗯！這點我同意！”戀次像是什麼都沒有發現，有點兒興奮地揮著銀光閃閃的叉子，“雖然你這個人不怎麼樣，不過品味還是有一點的……”

白哉動了動唇角並沒有說什麼，不過拿著刀的手卻輕輕一抖，在盤子上敲擊出清脆的聲音，那個人……看樣子真的生活得很好……

 

B6  
藍染習慣性在淩晨四點鍾左右睜開眼睛，他是一個商人，一個並不太能睡安穩的商人。不過他喜歡在這個時候睜開眼睛，轉過頭去可以看見市丸銀熟睡的臉，輕輕的鼻息吹拂著額前長長的劉海，一張小臉縮在一起透露出一種不符合年齡的可愛來。他們的床靠近窗口，夏季的時候月光就這樣堂皇地射進來，一片炫目的銀白，襯得他的銀髮越發俏麗起來。

藍染習慣性在睜開眼睛之後緩緩坐直身體，伸手在旁邊的櫃子上拿了香煙，拇指和食指慢慢婆娑著，將出自巴西的進口煙放在鼻翼前嗅著，然後用金屬的打火機“啪”的一聲點燃，一縷青色的煙悠悠地上升，就像一個得不到救贖的靈魂，用力掙扎著掙扎著，還是在幾秒鍾之後灰飛煙滅。他在深深吸入幾口危害健康的氣體之後，再一次看向市丸銀，那個安靜的男人沒有任何反應，只是縮了縮脖子，把身體更加埋入到被褥中去。

藍染習慣性看著市丸銀的睡臉微笑，又習慣性在幾秒鍾之後變得沈思起來，他和市丸銀是初中同學、高中同學，不過後來他因為要繼承家業的原因出了國，於是大學的四年以及自己之後的海外工作期間，變成了他們關係的空窗期，不是沒有企圖聯繫過，只不過每一次寄出的信總是石沈大海，每一次撥的號碼總是忙音，等到他回國之後再一次遇見市丸銀的時候，這個人就已經是現在這份工作了，平穩、正常，似乎沒有任何地方可疑，但是他始終想問，那四年……你究竟在什麼地方……

順手把香煙按滅，懶散地靠在床背上，從自己要求和市丸銀同居到這個男人同意，連一秒鍾的間隙也沒有，住在一起的兩個人立刻像以前那樣如膠似漆起來，仿佛什麼問題都沒有，而那時的自己甚至還有未婚妻……市丸銀在想什麼呢……總是看見這個人的笑臉，一次例外也沒有，但是總覺得缺少了什麼，除了熱吻和肌膚相親，有什麼東西……是自己用力去抓去找，也沒有辦法得到的……

轉了個身看著市丸銀，藍然眯起眼睛，自己每一次醒來的時候總是希望身邊的這個人也跟著同時睜開眼睛，在高中的時候，在他們最初熱戀的時候，他們總是有這個默契，不過時間的流逝似乎能夠改變很多事情，有時候，即便心裏不斷地發出這樣的訊息，人也變得無能為力起來。

“銀……”藍染湊過去抬起手輕輕把那幾縷垂下的頭髮撥開，“我的銀……永遠……永遠都不要再從我的身邊離開……拜托……”他的唇貼在市丸銀的臉頰邊，被子暖暖的感覺一下子熏熱了自己原本冰涼的唇，受到打擾的人輕微地哼哼了幾聲，似乎是在說“別鬧……”然後又安靜地睡了過去。藍染笑了笑，重新滑入了被子，他合上眼睛，覺得還可以好好地睡上幾個小時，身邊的人挪動了一下身體，然後朝著他的胸口依偎過來，裸露出大片肩膀，剛想幫銀把被子壓好，藍染突然怔了怔，皺起眉頭不可置信地看著懷中的人，“銀……”

“很冷啊……白哉……真的……很冷……”

那個像天使一樣熟睡的人喃喃說著夢話，然後閉上了嘴巴……

突然間，是真的很冷呢……

這就是你的大學四年嗎……藍染眼神複雜，不知道應該有什麼反應。他沒有動，沒有立刻把市丸銀搖醒了問清楚，甚至沒有把懷中的人推開，他只是有點兒悲哀地看著渾然不知道自己說過什麼的熟睡者，突然間很想把那遺失的有關市丸銀的四年統統找到！他想知道那個人是誰……但是必須依靠自己的能力……因為他不想現在的生活發生任何改變，更不想失去銀，如果問了，不管答案是什麼，都會是一個不會消失的心結，所以……

“白哉……”藍染輕輕念到，“你……究竟是誰呢？”

 

把自己打理得清清爽爽，市丸銀一邊拉著領口一邊走出浴室拉開大衣櫃的門開始挑選領帶，他今天下午會有一個商務會議呢，一邊哼著歌，他透過穿衣鏡看著正在整理床鋪的藍染，和煦的男子做任何事情都一絲不苟，僅管這種事情完全在他的知識範圍之外。

“放著吧，一會兒我來……”打好領帶，市丸銀腳步輕盈地溜到藍染的身後，“你呢，快點出去吃早飯，這種事情我來做好了，否則啊……返工可是一件很麻煩的事情！大、老、板！”他用手推著藍染，一直把他推到餐廳坐下，“好了，我去整理房間。”

“要我送你嗎？”藍染微笑著拿起牛奶杯，一邊在心裏警告自己鎮靜一邊卻開始為“別的男人曾經享受過一樣的待遇”這件事情而開始煩惱，他看著銀纖細的腰，突然伸手將那個正欲離開的人緊緊抱住，“你不是要開會嗎？我送你？你也說了我是大老板，我無所謂遲到不遲到……”隱約間湧上心頭的不安感覺，就好像一陣風要帶走懷中這只展開翅膀的蝴蝶，立刻消失到自己看不見的地方去了。

市丸銀搖了搖頭，拍了拍藍染環在自己腰間的手，他轉頭展開笑顏，“下午的會議，所以不要緊，倒是你，從來沒有遲到記錄的大老板還是繼續給你的員工作榜樣去好了！吃飯吧！”掙脫開來，他哼著不知名的音樂，走進臥室裏面去收拾房間了。

藍染突然覺得自己很失敗，曾經他以為這個世界沒有什麼事情能夠讓他心煩意亂，沒有什麼事情讓他失去冷靜，沒有什麼事情會脫離他的掌控和計劃，然而當這件事突然發生的時候，他還是和很多年前毫無經驗的年輕小夥子一樣，只想一口氣把所有的問題問出來，盡管知道，這是最差勁的一個解決方法……

“怎麼了？”市丸銀弄好一切走出房間，竟然發現藍染還維持著自己進房間時的姿勢一動不動地發著呆，“藍染？藍染？”

“哦……”沈默的男人一下子醒悟過來，“沒事……在考慮一些麻煩的事情……”轉頭開始吃飯，他掩飾著自己的表情，“我不是說了很多次了嗎……你不要老是叫我的姓，很生疏啊……”平時沒有察覺或者說是不關心的事情一下子被發展到了很多倍，讓他覺得自己是個被玻璃隔住的人，看得見銀的身體卻摸不著他的心……

市丸銀坐了下來，開始往面包上面塗抹果醬，“習慣了吧……你比我大一點嘛……初中的時候我不是還叫過你學長嘛……”

“可我們同級……”藍染有點兒鬱悶，張了張嘴，硬是把“白哉”兩個字咽了下去，他是一個成功且精明的商人……所以……他必須要克制！

撇了撇嘴不置可否，銀利落地把夾好餡料的三明治送進嘴裏，然後大大地喝了一口牛奶，桌子上攤著一大本計劃書，他一邊咀嚼著一邊蹙眉盯著那雪白的紙張看著，似乎要把什麼內容默默記在心裏面。

“對了……你既然是讀商的，當初為什麼不出國呢？我還可以照應你一下……”藍染裝作若無其事的樣子，一邊開始進餐一邊試探著問，“如果你在國外的大學取得了證書，現在說不定就不止這個位子了……”在一家不大不小的貿易公司做著不大不小的業務經理，如果是以前的市丸銀，並不會就這麼簡單地滿足吧……

手上的動作似乎頓了頓，市丸銀舔了舔嘴唇，粉紅的舌尖像迷惑人心的靈蛇，探了探頭一下子又縮了回去，抬頭對著藍染聳聳肩，他若無其事地喝著牛奶，“我啊……出國啊……沒想過呢……我成績可沒有你想象中那麼好，申請不到全獎的啦……你又不是不知道，我是個沒人愛的孩子……”

“對不起……”藍染迅速道歉，一下子想起來面前的人的父母應該在他很小的時候就因為車禍過世了，對於沒有任何親戚完全依靠保險金生活的他來說，或許出國的費用稍微大了一點……

“沒關係啊……都那麼多年了……”市丸銀無所謂地笑著，“我提醒你喲，你再不快點吃絕對遲到！”他抹抹嘴唇站起來收拾東西，端著自己的杯子走進廚房，水聲傳了出來，藍染看著牆上的鍾怔了怔，突然意識到市丸銀可能是在逃避著什麼……明明……時間還早……

放下杯子，藍染看著那個行色匆匆的人一邊甩著手一邊從廚房出來。拿了沙發上的包收起台子上的文件，市丸銀對著藍染點了點頭就跑到玄關開始穿鞋子，鞋櫃的門發出怦怦的聲音來。

“你不是說不趕時間嗎？”藍染冷靜地問，“要遲到了嗎？我送你？”

“不用了，你快吃吧，我先走了……再見！”緊接著，是門開關的聲音。藍染深深吸了口氣站了起來，端著自己的盤子走進廚房，目光停在垃圾筒上，幾片殘留的麵包可憐地躺在裏面，果然……是逃走了嗎……然而自己只不過問了那麼不痛不癢的一句話而已，竟然會激起這麼大的反應……

“銀……那幾年……令你這麼難忘嗎……”把杯盤統統塞進水槽，藍染垂在褲縫邊的手緊緊握了起來。

 

大學啊……

市丸銀的身體隨著公交車的搖擺而搖擺……奇怪，對於大學的記憶已經淡得仿佛看不見了呢……為什麼呢……

第一次見到那個人……是在冰冷的隔離病房外……

自己對著玻璃窗裏面的人默默祈禱，然而那個男人一臉肅穆地走到自己的旁邊，目光停留在病房裏另外一個人的身上，沈痛的目光仿佛要把這冰冷的隔離物灼開一個大洞……

“你的親人也是嗎？”

這是自己說的話……

對方並沒有回答，只是轉過頭看了他一眼，然後點頭。

“會躺很久吧……會醒過來嗎？”自己繼續說話，像一個被禁錮了太久，終於找到救命稻草的可憐蟲，“我們會經常見面吧……在這個可悲的令人作嘔的地方，我是市丸銀……你呢？”

“朽木白哉……”

這是第一次交談，短暫……而讓人感傷……感傷到難以忘記……

記憶……永遠不會背叛你……但是……它會傷害你……毫不留情的……

讓你流下血來……

 

A7  
今天戀次直到下午兩點才吃上午飯，在早上的一個手術中，病人突然大出血，手忙腳亂地拖延了整整兩個多小時才總算轉危為安，看著等候在手術室外面的家屬們都是一副天塌下來的表情，戀次揉了揉肩膀，不可避免地再次想起已經死去的那兩個人，只不過還沒有來得及緬懷一下，他就被修兵拖進了快要結束午間營業的食堂，總算是拜托那裏好心的阿姨弄了點吃的東西，然後趕緊填飽肚子，畢竟再過一個多小時很可能還有一場手術在等著他們。

一邊狼吞虎咽，戀次一邊騰出手來打開手機發短消息，二點五英寸的超清屏幕有著比手提電腦更加細膩的粒子，一跳到主界面就能看見一個男人的俊朗背影，長長的黑髮披在後面。拇指運動迅速，不一會兒，手機發出嘟嘟的信息報告聲，提醒機主對方已經收到了消息，啪地一聲關上翻蓋，戀次長長舒了一口氣，專心致志用叉子把炒飯中的肉塊挑出來先扔進嘴裏面。

在一邊伸長了腦袋偷看的修兵詭異地笑了笑，一邊把咖哩飯往嘴裏面送一邊看著戀次，“喂喂！那位就是……啊……你家的……啊……”一句話停了三次，他生怕戀次不能理解自己的意思，一直在那裏擠眉弄眼，“怎麼沒有正面的？”

“笨蛋！正面能偷拍嗎？”戀次撇撇嘴，“他最討厭拍照了，就連這張也是我求了好久才總算留下來沒有被他刪掉的……”很寶貝地擦了擦自己紅黑相間的手機，這個長長薄薄又不失輕巧的小家夥閃著耀眼的光芒，“有總比沒有好……我反正已經滿足了……”

修兵搖了搖頭一臉的惋惜，“我要是和你一起實習的就好了，至少見識一下傳說中日本最年輕的醫學博士學位獲得者，你知不知道，就連雜誌的介紹中也沒有他的照片呢！哎！對了！”他一拍腦袋像是想起了什麼，“我們找時間到你老公的醫院去一次好了，介紹介紹我認識啦……”

“什麼老公！腦子燒掉了！”戀次一下子漲紅了臉，端著盤子就像要逃開，不過他的手機很不合時宜地響了起來，柔和的鋼琴音樂像敲打在盤子裏面的水晶顆粒，戀次皺了皺眉頭，放下手裏面的東西，瞪了一臉興奮的修兵一眼，然後打開手機接電話，“喂，阿散井戀次。嗯……看見了？嗯……對……正在吃飯……呃……沒什麼關係，反正手術已經結束了，嗯，拖了很久，對，你呢？哦……是嗎……我？我下午可能還有一個手術……對，先看看他的反應，不行的話就只能手術了……對，可能不吃晚飯了……好……再見……”突然，戀次一下子窘迫起來，聲音也迅速壓低，“不要吧……我在飯廳……呃……”看了修兵一眼，他轉過身去，“那就一次……”

結束通話，戀次像是了結了一樁心事一樣關機，然後轉身，就看見修兵雙手托著下巴，坐在那裏撅著嘴不懷好意地看著自己，有點兒尷尬地咳嗽了幾聲，戀次裝作若無其事的樣子重新拿起盤子，然後往外面走去。

“我說戀次啊……”修兵幾步就追了上去，一手搭在戀次的肩膀，“你那個飛吻還真是讓人意猶未盡啊……”他努力維持著正常的表情，不過從那扭曲的嘴角分明可以看出，這個家夥已經快憋出內傷了，“嘖嘖！你家那位真幸福啊……嘖嘖……難怪這位傳說中超級厲害的人物也被你收服了！嗯嗯……果然是有一手啊……”

戀次像是打定主意不去理睬他，腳步如飛，一下子甩開修兵的手，從他的視野範圍內消失得無影無蹤了。

“唉……這年頭怎麼就我還是單身漢呢？”修兵聳聳肩，放慢了步伐慢慢晃蕩著，“想不通啊想不通……我是多麼優秀的大好青年啊……我們醫院裏面這麼多漂亮的護士小姐怎麼就沒有人發現呢……奇怪了……”

哼著歌，送掉了自己的餐盤，然後雙手背在身後優哉遊哉地晃蕩出了餐廳的大門。

 

“怎麼樣？”戀次走進加護病房，正在密切關注著病人情況的護士抬起頭來，把一張記錄表遞給了戀次，前者稍稍看了一眼就皺起了眉頭，“還是降不下來嗎……”從衣袋裏掏出筆來簽名，他轉身看了眼躺在病床上那個臉色慘白的人，“如果一個小時後還是這個樣子，今天就必須做手術了，通知家屬了嗎？”

“他的家人都移民義大利了，我們三天前聯繫過，今天應該會到吧……”護士有點兒不確定，“不過……之前聽說他和他的家人已經斷絕關系了……也不知道是不是真的……”盡量壓低了聲音，雖然有把握病人不會醒來，不過在背後說別人的隱私總是一件不太好的事情。

戀次愣了愣，難怪這個人入院一個多月了，都沒有人來看過他，怎麼這麼可憐啊……不過如果和家人有矛盾的話，難道這個男人連個戀人都沒有嗎？就算沒有戀人，總有同事之類的吧……看起來也是快三十歲的人了，身邊竟然連一個關心他的人都沒有，這也未免太奇怪了一點吧……

“知道他和家人鬧翻掉的具體原因嗎？”戀次把筆插回到衣袋裏，“總是他一個人也不是辦法啊，做手術要親屬簽名，他又不是孤兒，我們醫院可做不了主，再說，萬一……咳咳……萬一他那什麼什麼了……難不成我們幫他那什麼什麼嗎？”省略掉很多內容，戀次摸摸鼻子，“你明白了吧？”作為醫生，這種忌諱的話還是少說為好，有時候他們也是很迷信的！

護士抿嘴笑了起來，然後點點頭，看了眼監視器，她轉回頭來，“聽說這個人喜歡上一個男人，可惜他家裏的人都是非常虔誠的天主教徒，絕對接受不了，於是就乾脆移民了，算是變相地把他遺棄了吧……”

“這麼慘啊……”戀次搖了搖頭，“喜歡男人有什麼大不了的……”腦海裏一下子跳出來白哉那張冷冰冰的臉，他不禁臉一紅，幸好那個家夥的家裏就他一個人了，否則看遺傳，估計他的家人也都是死脾氣，要接受自己可沒那麼容易！

“呵呵……是啊……阿散井戀次的戀人就是男性……對吧……”護士的眼光一下子變得閃亮閃亮的，“我聽檜佐木醫生說，是個首屈一指的美人醫生呢！什麼時候帶來給我們看一看嘛……不要小氣啊……”

戀次渾身一寒，連忙搪塞了幾句躲了出去，這個修兵，果然有他在就沒有什麼好事情！他轉身穿過走廊朝自己的辦公室走去，不過隔了老遠就聽見吵吵嚷嚷的聲音──

“什麼？我兒子少了一個腎？不可能！”

“夫人請你冷靜一點……”

“你讓我怎麼冷靜？現在他要死了啊……”

戀次小心地推開了門，只看見修兵正一邊擦汗一邊應付一個看起來凶神惡煞的老女人，側著身子走到自己的座位，戀次不太確定自己現在要不要插話，不過看上去……呃……好恐怖……

“啊！戀次！”修兵像是找到了救星，“你才從病房回來吧，情況怎麼樣了？新藥有效果嗎？”像是抓到了救命稻草，他一下子甩開女人衝到了戀次的面前並且壓低了聲音，“那個女人剛下飛機，似乎火氣大得不得了……”

戀次一下子明白了，“那個……效果……暫時看不出來……十有八九要手術……”

“什麼！要手術？”女人一下子抓到了關鍵的訊息，“那麼……成功率有多少？會有生命危險嗎？你們這些醫生不要鬼鬼祟祟的！”

戀次終於明白什麼叫做“母老虎”了，看著修兵躲到了旁邊一聲不吭，他只好硬著頭皮出聲，“本來手術的成功率有七十，但是因為病人缺少了一個腎臟器官，所以……至少要再減去兩成！”

“什麼……”女人一下子愣住了，“這麼說……活命的機會……只有一半？”

戀次點了點頭，“對不起，不過我們會盡力的……”

“為什麼？他為什麼會少一個腎！”女人一下子大叫起來，“這是什麼時候的事情？為什麼沒有人通知我？”

“這個……病人在入院做例行檢查的時候就已經是這樣了，我們詢問過，他說是因為疾病，早年在國外做了切除手術……”戀次退後一步，以防自己被女人的爪子抓到。

“不可能！他從來都沒有出過國！身體也一直很好！”女人立刻反駁道，“再說了，如果是在國外動這麼大的手術，我怎麼會不知道呢！”

戀次和修兵面面相覷，半晌，修兵看向女人，“那麼……您的意思是……”

“絕對……絕對是有人把我兒子的腎給偷走了！那個賤人……一定是他！明明不喜歡我兒子，卻理所當然地支使他！”女人咬牙切齒地罵道，整個辦公室所有的人一下子都覺得，室溫整整低了十度！

 

“怎麼垂頭喪氣的？”白哉放下報紙，看著戀次拖著腳步走進來，遲疑了一下，他輕輕問道，“那個……晚上的手術……出了什麼問題？”

戀次緩緩搖了搖頭，然後走進客廳，一下子倒在沙發上，賴在白哉的身邊，“手術暫時做不起來……麻煩死了……”

“怎麼了？”白哉伸手撫摸著戀次的頭發，俯身在他的臉頰上吻了吻，“發生什麼問題了？”

“我問你啊，”戀次一下子坐了起來，“如果你很愛一個人，這個人急需一大筆錢還債，你又拿不出這筆錢來，你……會不會出賣自己的器官？”

白哉很明顯地愣了愣，“什麼……意思……”

“我的病人……好像卷入這樣的麻煩裏去了……”戀次撇撇嘴，重新倒下，“討厭的老女人……臭女人……”

白哉保持沈默，靜靜地看著戀次的側臉，但是擱在沙發上的手指卻不由自主地輕輕顫抖著，為了最重要的人……別說是自己的器官……就算是別人的器官，哪怕只有一點點希望……都要去努力抓住吧……

不過戀次，你永遠都不會碰見這種事情……永遠都不會……

 

B7  
藍染下決心要查一件事情的時候，什麼人都無法阻攔。雖然對於市丸銀那幾年的空白期一直都很好奇，不過因為想尊重對方的隱私，他從來都沒有想過要去探究些什麼。他愛這個男人，而這個男人也愛著自己，只要這一點是能夠保證的，那麼一切都不重要！甚至，他還考慮過銀有過男女朋友這個問題，正常的人都會有欲望，不管他在那段時間裏面和什麼人發生過關係，只要現在他在自己身旁並且不會離開，那麼也沒有關係。畢竟，自己的生活也不是一張白紙，用不平等的準則去衡量對方一點意思也沒有。

但是，他不知道那段過去會在銀的生命中留下這麼重的痕跡！如果在見面的時候，銀已經深深地愛著誰了，自己絕對不會去介入，因為他從來不希望陪在自己身邊的人還要分心去懷念過去的人或事。重逢的時候，銀幾乎是立刻投進了自己的懷抱，一點點遲疑都沒有，再一次感覺對方體溫的時候，他甚至是羞澀的，讓人沒有辦法不去憐愛……所以自己甚至放棄了未來的妻子……他不曾懷疑，不曾懷疑還會有另一個人介入到銀的生命中去，那麼可怕的……讓銀在夜半會夢見的……會喊著他的名字說冷的……會失態地回避的……

這個人是誰？必須找出來……一定要找出來……

他不想拜托私家偵探，將自己的秘密和那種人分享是一件讓他作嘔的事情，而且……他不喜歡等著別人來告訴自己，說銀怎麼怎麼了……說他和別的男人怎麼怎麼了……這種事情，他一個人知道就好！

因為，即使在銀的心中有那麼一個影子……他還是不能夠放開手……

煙灰，一下子掉落，在攤開的文件上散開，藍染怔怔地看著自己的手，感覺著皮膚被燒到盡頭的煙頭熏得發燙，最後，他慢慢按滅了香煙，一下子往後倒去，靠在椅子上轉了個圈，面對著大片的落地玻璃，玻璃的外面，只看得見大片大片的雲彩，像是被什麼驅動似的，緩緩移動著。

“銀……”他念著這個名字，突然覺得心臟一陣抽搐，是啊，是他錯了，他不該離開的，不該認為那個時候的自己能夠放得下，不該相信對著那個一臉笑容的人自己能夠簡單地珍藏這份感情而不懷念，不該報有在年輕時揮霍掉熱情在中年開始學會冷靜這種心態，更不該……在回國之後重新見這個人，重新愛上這個人……像是踏入了一個深潭，再也走不出來……

也許，當時的自己就是感覺到了這一點才會離開的，選擇遺忘，選擇逃避，只因為生命中越來越無法缺少這個人，越來越被這個人所牽引……

那麼，那個時候就不應該放棄啊……如果硬是帶走了那個人……說不定什麼都不會發生了呢……完完全全只屬於自己的市丸銀……不會在晚上念著別人的名字……就在自己的身邊……

“該死！”一下子站了起來，藍染陰鬱著臉，拿過自己的外套就往外面走去，一開門正好看見抱著一大疊文件的七緒，“放著就可以了……”藍染這麼吩咐道，直接從七緒的身邊走過，根本不打算停留的樣子。

“可是馬上就要開始的會議……”七緒疑惑地提醒，不知道這個向來很有時間觀念的頂頭上司為什麼突然“暴走”，不過扶了扶眼鏡，她還是選擇目送藍染離開，並沒有再多說一句。

走進封閉的小房間的藍染隨手觸碰了按鍵，然後一下子靠在了電梯的牆上，一轉臉正好看見鏡子中的自己的臉，帶著一種說不出的憤怒感……憂鬱感……以及……濃烈的想念……

市丸銀……不准……絕對不准你再一次提起那個名字……更加不允許……你從我身邊逃開……

這個總是微笑的男人，這個總是好像沒什麼事情發生過的男人，這個給自己的生命不斷帶來驚喜的男人……這個擁有著誘惑的表情邪媚的笑容，卻又在不經意間流露出孤獨和無助的男人……

再一次介入他生命的時候，幾乎以為自己就是他生命中的天，被這個男人用全身心愛著……等待著……不過好像一切都錯了……

陷入無法脫離的糖網的人……好像是自己才對……

……　……

“噯……你就是藍染啊……好厲害，第一名呢！”

那個少年用幾乎耀眼的笑容對著自己伸出手來……

“今後一起努力啊……我們是朋友吧……”

……　……

他們是朋友，他們在考試之後偷偷躲在教室裏接吻，他們抓住每一個細小的時間感受對方的熾熱體溫，然後，羞澀地看著對方的臉，像兩只小麻雀一樣靠在一起，曾經，這樣就使幸福和天長地久，這樣就好像能夠揮去所有的不愉快和陰霾……

他們在放課後在操場上一圈又一圈地奔跑，感覺涼爽的風吹過頭發，然後他轉身，聽見那個跑在自己身後的人說喜歡……牢牢用雙手接過那撲進懷中的身體……

……　……

“哎？這不是藍染君嗎？竟然又見面了呢……不會不記得我吧……”

這個有著成熟韻味的男子微笑著伸出手來，挑高的唇角和眯著的雙眼一點都沒有變化，只是那曖昧的氣息更讓人眷戀不已，就好像一交談就會醉了一般……

“同居啊……好啊……”

……　……

他們不曾分開過一秒鍾……

再一次結合的時候，他撫摸著那濕滑的發絲這麼想著，然後用幾乎虔誠的態度來膜拜失而復得的戀人的身體……不會消減的熱情……是的，他的初戀……或者是一輩子的愛戀……從來就沒有變過……都是這個人

“市丸銀……”藍染走出大廈，一陣刺眼的光芒刺得他幾乎整不開眼，“市丸銀……”這陽光，仿佛是那個人銀色的短髮，一轉身，就在光芒下反射出奇幻的光芒……

 

市丸銀一整天都心神不寧，他一遍遍告訴自己藍染只不過是隨口問問，但還是無法平靜下來。他不習慣回憶過去，或者說他害怕回憶過去！每一次往後看，看見那身不見底的黑霧，他就有一種錯覺，仿佛現在的幸福隨時隨地都會消失一樣，那種幾乎讓他撕心裂肺的痛，一下子就在四肢上蔓延開來。

他沒有辦法靜靜坐著，舒適的辦公室就像一個籠子，雖然他擁有進出籠子的自由，但還是有被別人監視這個刺痛感。他草草結束手頭的工作，打了個招呼就走了出去，他知道日番谷又對著自己的背影投來了高深莫測的目光，他甚至懷疑這個人會不會緊接著就跟著自己一起出了公司的大樓！但是，他還是離開了籠子，隨便攔下了一輛出租車。

“……”報了目的地的名字，他閉上眼睛一遍一遍在心裏回味早上的事，沒錯，藍染只是隨口問問，什麼事情都沒有……他輕輕地笑出聲，真是傻瓜，怎麼會有事情呢？藍染什麼都不知道……也根本不可能知道……就算真的要徹查自己的大學歷史，就算發現自己曾經中途退學，那又怎麼樣？不可能有再多的線索了……而這種事情的理由很好找，只要說自己生病了就行了，醫生的證明……他要多少有多少……

就這樣催眠著自己，心情似乎好了起來，市丸銀騰出精神看向車窗外面，確定身後並沒有跟蹤的車輛，然後愉悅地坐正了身體，既然出來了……就得好好地打起精神來！

大約二十分鍾後，車子開進了一家幽靜的療養院，被門口的警衛攔下，市丸銀付了車錢關上車門，看著出租車走遠了，才從皮夾子裏面掏出一張證明卡，給警衛檢查過後，他走進了療養院。轉過一個裝飾用的假山屏障，就看見大約四層樓高的好幾棟獨立建築。在其中的一棟前面停下腳步，市丸銀的臉上閃過奇怪的痛苦表情，不過他馬上又恢複了常態，然後走了進去。

“啊，您來了，好久不見。”值班的護士很嫻熟地和銀打著招呼，“今天只有一個人呢，另一位先生沒有來嗎？”

“他有事，所以我一個人過來看看。”市丸銀接過護士遞來的鑰匙，然後走向樓梯，“哎呀我覺得自己還挺帥的，怎麼護士小姐老是只記得另外一個人呢？”他不痛不癢地開著玩笑，一邊慢慢向上走，護士發出不好意思地笑聲，一邊說著“討厭”，一邊坐到了原位。

曾經，他只能隔著玻璃往裏面看，比起那時候，現在的情況已經好很多了。市丸銀這樣感慨著，打開四樓的一扇門，整潔的房間裏面有兩張床，除了“嘀嘀”的儀器的聲音，安靜得讓人覺得寂寞。靠近門的床上躺了一個很年輕的女孩子，稍裏面的床上則躺了一名看上去和銀年紀差不多的女子。

“對不起啊，今天你哥沒能來。”銀對著外面的女孩打招呼，就好像他能夠聽見自己聲音一樣，多看了幾眼，他徑自往裏面的病床走過去，對這那張沈睡的臉微笑著，然後俯身在她的臉頰上碰了碰，“感覺怎麼樣？亂菊姐姐……”

父母死去的時候，他很悲傷，但是他還有姐姐……生活好像並沒有發生太多的改變……直到有一天，他知道自己的父母並沒有留下什麼保險金，知道為了生存亂菊去了那麼危險的地方工作……知道……他再也不能依靠姐姐存活下去……

世界崩潰的模樣……對他和白哉來說，有著某種意義上的相似，那一天，北海道核電廠發生泄漏的那一天……讓他和白哉背上了一個十字架，一個……永遠也無法除下的十字架……

“我一定會讓你醒過來的……決不讓你就這麼死去……決不……”手指撫過女子的臉龐，銀單腿跪在地上，“不會有事的……相信我……不會有事的……”

他不能告訴藍染……也不願意告訴藍染……

這種罪惡感……他一個人來承擔就好……對了……還有白哉……

北海道核電廠……以及其中的秘密核實驗基地……

一次無意的操作失誤，讓他身為自願實驗者的姐姐和當時前往核電廠參觀的很多學生就這麼長睡不醒了，其中就有白哉的妹妹……還有很多人立刻死了……很多人撐了一段時間……政府冠冕堂皇的借口……那一點微薄的醫療費……

沒用的……

沒用的……

“姐姐……”

也許在玻璃窗前看著你的時候，也許在遇見白哉的時候，他們兩個人早就下了決心……就算手染鮮血……也一定會這微弱的生命延續下去……

 

A8  
戀次向來只想過簡單的生活，不過從目前的情況來看，似乎並不允許他這麼做，那個需要手術的病人因為缺少了器官，所以他的母親極力阻撓手術的進行，並且堅決不在手術單子上面簽字，口口聲聲要找到那個引誘他兒子的人，並且把失去的器官找回來！不過……呵呵……這也只是一廂情願的想法，畢竟人海茫茫，更何況病人自己到現在為止也沒有對這件事情發表過任何明確的態度，到底有沒有這麼一個騙取別人器官的人存在也還是個問號。

“唉……你說做人怎麼就這麼複雜呢……”戀次攪動著杯子裏面的牛奶，最近他的腸胃不是很好，白哉囑咐他要吃一些對胃沒有刺激的東西，“難道這個世界上真的會有人把自己的器官拿去賣了換錢？”身體髮膚受之父母，就算有再大的困難，健健康康得才能熬過去啊，賣掉器官有什麼用？真搞不清楚那些人的腦子是怎麼想的！

修兵聳聳肩，“算啦……反正事不關己，等那個女人研究出結果再說吧，我們要做的事情只有一件，那就是根據病人的意志來判斷要不要動手術！器官這種問題啊……呵呵……難說！這筆錢確實不是一個小數目，當然，那些倒賣的人賺得更多就是了……”

戀次遲疑了一下，坐在自己的位置上慢吞吞地喝牛奶，目光掃過面前攤開的病歷，修兵的話說得沒錯，不過這病情不等人啊，就算真的被那個女人說中了，就算這個器官真的是被賣掉的，就算真的能夠追查到器官的下落，八成也已經裝到別的什麼人的身上去了，難道他們還能把那個器官再弄下來不成嗎？唉，世界上還有這種母親，當初把兒子扔著不聞不問，現在出了事情，嗓門比誰都大！

手指彈了彈病歷，他轉過身看向窗外，最近的天氣一直都暖暖的，連帶著不少花啊草啊都長得格外的好，從窗戶看出去，甚至還有費盡千辛萬苦爬上來的爬牆虎的影子，心不在焉地站起來慢慢走近，戀次突然開始想念白哉，他們似乎從來沒有一起好好地出去賞賞風景什麼的，出去也只是吃飯，真是沒有意思……沒有意思啊……

不如現在就發條消息過去吧！

戀次這麼想著抽出手機，閃亮亮的屏幕映照著他的臉，跳到短消息的編輯界面，戀次靠在牆上想了一會兒，眯著眼睛笑了起來，不知道白哉現在在幹什麼呢……如果是在做手術的話，手機一定是關著的……看著跳出來的“消息已發送”的字樣，戀次長長地舒了一口氣，合上手機蓋，他露出淡淡的笑容，好吧，現在就等著吧！

“戀次！”修兵突然推了戀次一把，“病房！”說完，他率先沖了出去，戀次猛然回過神來，剛好聽到廣播的最後幾個音節，急急忙忙把手機扔進抽屜，他跟著跑了出去，該死該死，剛剛還在想那個病人最好別出什麼狀況，現在就給他鬧毛病！

病人的胃部長了一個小小的瘤，本來切除手術是很簡單的，當然，這要建立在這個瘤是良性的基礎上，很可惜，這個病人的運氣並不太好，切片的結果並不理想，新藥也沒有什麼明顯的效果，嘗試著進行切除是唯一的辦法，僅管有轉移擴散的可能，但是也有機會從此以後一生平安。不過……少了一個主要的器官，平時也許沒有什麼大影響，在手術中就難說了……原來的切口會不會再度感染……誰都沒有辦法給出明確的結論。

“已經導致胃出血了……”修兵注視著屏幕，胃鏡伸展到深處，可以清楚地看見黑色的出血點，“之前的保守療法並沒有什麼作用，看來只能動手術了！否則他連今天都過不去！”

“他的母親還是沒有簽字嗎？”戀次一邊觀察著出血點一邊詢問身邊的護士，“務必把情況向她解釋清楚，不動手術的話她兒子就會立刻沒命！就這麼說吧，看她還能怎麼樣！”也許是自己也有同性戀人的緣故，對於這個病人家屬，他是一點點好感都沒有，聒噪的女人……或許這就是全部的感覺吧……

修兵隔著口罩輕輕笑了笑，“我們要先斬後奏嗎？”他轉頭瞄向盤子，錚亮的手術刀看起來有點而嚇人，“按照之前做的方案，還是由你主刀。”

戀次點了點頭，似乎對於那張需要簽字的手術單沒有任何的顧慮，他終於把目光從屏幕上收了回來，只是等候在一邊的麻醉師進行麻醉，漂亮的眼睛透過紅色的髮絲看向修兵，似乎是個極為挑釁的眼神，好像在說……你說呢？

病人的氧氣罩被換掉，淡藍色的氣體緩緩注入，戀次盯著那張可以稱得上英俊的臉微微怔了一下，如果說，這個人真的把自己的器官賣了出去，只為了把錢交給他的男性戀人，那麼無疑太可悲了，畢竟到目前為止，他也沒有見過這個人……沒有看見過這個人……來到病床前……

穩住心神，戀次拿起一邊的特殊記號筆，在那裸露的皮膚上畫了一個記號，和修兵對視確定無誤後，他拿起了手術刀……

曾經，他很想救活每一個人，後來，是白哉改變了他的這個想法，實習的時候，這個男人曾經殘忍地給一只兔子注射安眠藥劑，只因為“救不活了”，所以，還是早早地死去吧……但是他很傷心，很想把白哉揍一頓，很想質問這個家夥為什麼能夠這麼狠心，白哉的回答讓他這一輩子都忘不了……

讓該死的人活下來是一種痛苦……不管是對這個人來說還是對他的家人來說……又或者，會影響到一些本應該活下去的人……上帝總是公平的，當你從他手裏硬是留下一條人命時，他會用另一種方式向你討回來……

戀次不是很明白，到現在為止也是這樣……一知半解……不過從白哉說這段話時的表情，他知道……這必定是真理……需要被遵守！

 

繁忙地穿梭於各個手術台的朽木白哉難得有空在下午一點半的時候坐在自己的辦公室裏面，他很悠閒地喝茶，可以轉動的椅子輕微地左右搖晃，很有節奏地發出“吱吱”的聲音來。他的面前坐著今天下午的病人，沒有經過預約的病人。不過白哉似乎不在乎為了這個病人推遲對別人的就診，一直保持著微笑，聽坐在對面的人訴說著“病情”。

“醫生說這是好現象，遭到輻射的細胞正重新活躍起來，總算是擺脫長久的冬眠期了，而且，免疫力也提高了不少，這兩個多月來都沒有什麼並發症出現，前一陣子冷空氣突然下降的時候，也沒有什麼影響。”應該是病人的人這麼說著，語調很是欣喜，“每一次每一次……只有看見她們才會覺得我們做的事情是有意義的，也許，我真的能夠等到這一天，等到她重新睜開眼睛！”

白哉點了點頭，隔了一會兒，他開口，“上次我看見你，在某一個西餐廳。”提不提倒是無所謂，不過聊天的話還是需要話題的，“和一個男人走在一起，那個人就是你以前的學長？”

“其實他和我差不多同級啦……”病人搖晃著短髮，“原來那天你也在那裏，真的好巧！喂！你沒有在背地裏嘲笑我吧……”眼睛微眯，他顯出很好的精神來，“對了，你一個人在那裏吃飯？”

“還有一個，”白哉淺笑，“你不認識……”

“哦……”病人有點而不懷好意地拖長了音，怎麼聽都有狡詐的意味在裏面，“其實我應該見過呢，在那家醫院裏……”

白哉點了點頭，“也許……對了，今天你來該不會只是為了告訴我這些事情的吧？我以為……”他遲疑了一下，“不到萬不得已，你是絕對不會主動來見我的！”

“和你不會主動來見我一樣嗎？”病人輕笑，“還好吧……其實，我只是想讓心平靜下來，你一直有這個功能呢，所以才適合當醫生吧……”聳了聳肩，他站了起來，“好了，我的心已經平靜了，所以現在我要走了，你自己保重！”伸手越過桌子，他拍了拍白哉的肩，“會不會覺得我說這樣的話有點兒奇怪？”

白哉皺了皺眉毛，隔了很久，他才說了句“保重”，然後就垂頭繼續看其他的病例了，仿佛對面的人已經離開了，而那個人笑了笑，竟然也就這麼走了，沒有從正常的通道下樓，就好像，這個人從來沒有在白哉的辦公室裏面出現過一樣，消失得無影無蹤……

抬起頭，看著緊閉的大門，白哉愣了愣，剛想伸手按下呼叫鍵找來助理研究其他的病例，卻又在指尖和塑料接觸的時候猶豫了下，縮回手拿出了手機，一個和戀次同款不同色的高科技產品。銀白色的翻蓋一下子展開，一個小小的信封跳啊跳，提醒有新消息，一個小小的頭像在屏幕的左下角閃動著，是一只紅毛卡通狗。

白哉沒有任何表情地看著那條消息，最後，轉身看向窗外，果然，那棵正對著玻璃窗生長的櫻花樹已經開始有小小的花苞爆出了……

站起來一下子推開窗，一陣大風吹入，瞬間連眼睛都睜不開，不過，卻一點都不冷，反而有一種暖洋洋的感覺……

“我還沒有看見已經到來的春天嗎……”白哉的唇角攢起一朵笑花，靈活的手指在鍵盤上按動著，不一會兒，屏幕上跳出“正在發送中”的字樣來……不過並沒有發送報告，“你在手術中嗎？”白哉喃喃自語，回到座位上按下按鈕找來助理，繼續下午的工作。

……　……

我早在你心裏種下一棵樹……

在春天它會發芽、然後開花、最後結果……一氣呵成！

開花的時候，記得叫我陪你一起看……

……　……

這是很平和的一天……對於白哉來說……

 

B8  
藍染不著痕迹地觀察著市丸銀，有時候他真的想狠狠抽自己一個耳光，覺得自己像一個卑劣的偷窺者，但是有時候他又忍不住想把市丸銀的腦袋劈開來仔細看個清楚，把所有的謎團統統解開。這種反復的情緒已經左右了他一星期左右，也不知道是他掩飾得太好，還是市丸銀有點兒心不在焉，總而言之，兩個人之間的相處還是一如往昔，但這樣的日子越是持續下去，藍染的心情就越來越糟糕，越來越覺得自己在市丸銀的心目中什麽都不是！

像個傻瓜一樣！

是的，就像個二十出頭的毛小夥子，總是小心翼翼地猜測著女朋友的心思，一次又一次，生怕錯過了什麽，又生怕知道的太多了……會有毀滅性的打擊！他是愛著市丸銀的，苦笑之後只得出這麽一個結論，這件事情讓他徹底認清了自己的感情，讓他明白之前從這個微笑的男子身邊離開是一件多麼白癡的事情！以爲自己放得開，其實根本做不到！

“藍染……”市丸銀搖了搖手裏的盒子，“昨天剛剛出來的新片子喲？你晚上要不要辦公？沒有事情的話一起看吧！”舒舒服服地靠在沙發上，他一手摟著一個抱枕，翹著二郎腿用遙控器打開了機器，“看的話幫我放一下片子。”

藍染回過神來，端著自己的茶杯走了過去，接過那張銀光閃閃的碟片，轉身蹲下放入機器，走回到沙發邊坐下，他舒展雙臂看著銀像貓咪一樣依偎進自己的懷中，心裏突然有一種異樣的感情流淌過，如果……如果他什麽都不知道該有多好……他們兩個人可以像以前一樣……不會有任何隔閡……

“世界末日……”市丸銀眯著眼睛輕輕說道，“聽說是個大悲劇……我要是哭了你記得遞餐巾紙給我……”

藍染笑了笑，手指在銀的頭髮上輕柔地滑過，感覺那如絲般的觸覺在掌心摩擦著，一下又一下，“我會抱著你的……”如果……你真的流眼淚的話……

巨大的液晶螢幕閃了閃，電影公司的圖示旋轉著出現，一片血紅的光閃過，主人公用著流利的英文開始了故事，螢幕的最下方打上了一行日文字幕，慘白慘白的字，讓人有種不寒而慄的蕭瑟感。

“最後の日……この世界で……”市丸銀默默念著，側過身體趴在藍染的大腿上，調暗了燈光的房間裏面，各種奇妙的顔色在他的臉上打上一圈圈的光芒，薄薄的嘴唇反射著星星點點的小亮點，“藍染……如果我們還能夠再活一天，你會幹什麽？”

“爲什麽想到這種事情？”愣了愣，藍染低下頭，接著又若有所思地皺起了眉，“如果說真的只能再活一天，我就帶你到一個沒有人的島上去，我們可以看著風景，優哉優哉地睡過去，什麽都不想，也不會感到害怕……”如果真的只有一天的生命，一切就都變得簡單了，他也不用這麽辛苦地去關心那個人是誰……只要緊緊抓住銀的手不讓他逃走就可以了。

市丸銀似乎“嗤嗤”地笑了幾聲，不過很快又靜下心來開始看電影，英雄的男主角和女主角在一片血田之中匍匐前進，所剩無幾的人類像低賤的動物一樣躲在洞穴之中，奇形怪狀的生物在地面上大行其道，長長的觸角讓人有嘔吐的衝動。市丸銀看電影的時候習慣性保持沈默沒有任何反應，只是右手不自覺地握緊，隨著故事的進展而顫動，他的眼睛難得完全睜開，倒映著各色圖像，然後，他看見男主角突然把自己的手伸進女主角的身體裏面，用力地拉扯出什麽器官來，眼眸一下子瞪圓，他一手猛地扼住喉嚨，劇烈地乾嘔起來。

“銀！銀你怎麽了？哪裡不舒服？”藍染急急忙忙地按下暫停鍵，一把扶起幾乎從沙發上翻下來的人，“銀？你不要嚇我！是不是胃不舒服？要不要喝水？我幫你拿胃藥好不好？”話音剛落，他就起身要到臥房去拿急救箱，不過被市丸銀一把拉住，那個臉色很不好的人緩緩搖著頭，一邊喘氣一邊重新坐好，“銀？”藍染不確定地詢問道，“真的沒關係嗎……”

“沒事……”市丸銀勉強笑了笑，“大概是晚飯吃得太飽了……你坐下，沒有關係，我換一個姿勢就行了，剛才那樣趴著壓迫到胃了……”他低下頭一手按著胃部緩緩揉著，垂下目光掩飾著臉上的表情，“不好意思，掃你的興了……明明看得正是緊張的時候……”不知道爲什麽，他有種心虛的感覺，好像自己身藏著的秘密一下子被別人看見了一樣。

“傻瓜，怎麽這樣說話……”藍染站起來關掉了碟片機，“下次再找時間看就行了，不舒服就早點休息，你最近不是工作很多嗎？”伸手拍拍市丸銀的臉，“喝點溫水就上床去睡覺吧，不要老是逞強。”

皺了皺鼻尖，銀的臉色已經漸漸恢復了，“喂喂！你不要把我說的像老頭子一樣啊……”慢吞吞地站了起來，他轉了轉眼珠一下子撲到了藍染的背上，“還是說你自己變成了老頭子？”一手勾著拉扯著藍染的衣領，他用留了指甲的小指摩擦著那裸露在外的皮膚，“我走不動了……你抱我回房間……”

藍染抿了抿唇，轉身勾住銀纖細的腰將他橫抱起來，穩穩走進臥室，平放在柔軟的席夢思上，手背輕柔地拂開落在飽滿額頭的銀髮，他俯身在銀誘人的唇上碰了碰，然後站直了身體，“你先睡，我去看一點文件，明天下午有商務會議要開，晚安……”

“晚安……”銀愣了愣，有點兒不知所措，“你、呃、你去忙吧……”望著藍染走出去的背影，他有點兒困惑地伸手拉過旁邊的被子蓋上，原本他以爲還會發生些什麽，可是……

到底是什麽地方有了問題呢……自從那天藍染不經意地問起自己的大學生涯之後，他們之間就沒有了出了親吻以外的任何親密動作……但是藍染的態度又好像沒有什麽特別的……不對，他拒絕了自己……那就已經是特別了……

發生了什麽事情嗎……

而在這個時候，藍染一直靜靜地站在門外，他不知道自己在猶豫什麽，害怕什麽，不知道爲什麽沒有辦法像以前一樣用自己的雙手來擁抱這個人，明明……那麽愛他……

“混蛋！”閉上眼睛，藍染幾乎咬破嘴唇，“白哉……不管你是什麽人，你和銀有什麽過去，我一定會讓你徹底消失！永遠……都沒有辦法再出現在他的面前！”

 

藍染最終還是找了偵訊社，這是他最排斥的一種辦法，但是他實在沒有辦法再這麽等待下去了，沒有辦法就這麽放任自己胡思亂想！而現在，結果就在他面前的這本本子裏面，他找了最好的偵探，付了三倍的錢，而這個結果，卻不一定是他樂意看見的……

他很緊張，他在面對價值上億的生意合作的時候也不曾這麽不知所措過，有很多人讚美過他，認爲他是百年難得一見的奇葩，他做任何決定都不猶豫，他在什麽時候都足夠冷靜眼光足夠長遠，可是……

手指在那光滑的封面上緩緩滑動著，翻開淡藍色的表面，他深深吸了口氣，終於有勇氣看下去，一行……兩行……他皺了皺眉頭似乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，末了，他一下子合上這疊紙張，臉上陰晴不定，最後，拿了自己的外套匆匆離開了。

他必須親自去找那個人，親自去看上一眼，那個名叫朽木白哉的男人！

……　……

姓名：市丸銀；  
年齡：二十九周歲；  
性別：男；  
調查目標：大學期間的經歷，是否與一名名字中有“白哉”二字的人有曖昧關係；  
結果：市丸銀，大學一年級正式退學，兩年後以輔修身份獲得大學畢業證書，其間行蹤不明，但是曾與一名名叫朽木白哉的實習醫生有過兩個月的同居生活，而後沒有任何聯繫；  
附錄１：市丸銀，曾多次出現在郊外一所高級療養院，朽木白哉也在不同的時間於該地出現，該院資料保密……  
附錄２：有原始資料顯示，市丸銀有一名姐姐，目前行蹤不明，朽木白哉有一名妹妹，同樣行蹤不明。

……　……

他不知道這意味著什麽……

他從來不知道市丸銀有個姐姐，至少那個人從來沒有提起過一點點有關這方面的事情。他只知道那個人很小就沒有了父母，可是……

他打開車門坐進車廂繫好保險帶，他不允許有這麽重要的事情瞞著自己，他討厭這種感覺……被所有人……隔離的感覺……

“朽木白哉，你最好祈禱自己和銀不是那種關係……”他默默說著，轉動鑰匙，可是心中的不安感卻加劇，他有預感，就算沒有肉體關係，銀和那個男人也有一種更加深刻的聯繫，一種……他永遠不願意看見的聯繫！如果只是兩個月的同居生活，就能讓銀直到現在還念念不忘……那麽就太可怕了……

車子發出低沈的馬達聲，準確無誤地從停車場倒車出來，然後以高速駛了出去，留下一陣淡淡的青色的煙……就像藍染的心情那樣飄忽不定。

 

白哉，真的很冷啊……每一天每一天……都好象自己馬上就會死去一樣……真要是能夠死去該多好，不用害怕，不用活在痛苦之中，可是，我連死去的資格都沒有，我必須看見她活過來，必須看見她睜開眼睛，就像你所背負的責任一樣……

我的身體裏面卻少了一小塊東西……已經沒有辦法補全了……

以前我一直不知道什麽叫做不完美，什麽叫做終生的遺憾，可是突然之間，好像我都懂了，即便流著眼淚說著不要也把一切都學會了，你說，只有缺了點什麽才能得到更多的，然而我只要我自己的，我什麽都不要……

你說，會冷是因爲缺少了很多血……

我看著紅色的液體流進自己的身體，可是，什麽感覺都沒有……

不覺得溫暖，不覺得有活著的感覺，老是做噩夢，一直一直呼吸不到新鮮空氣，你叫我握住你的手，可是，你的手也是冰冷的，你和我一樣害怕……你和我一樣……不知道什麽是溫暖……

我們，都忘記了……

 

A9  
白哉答應了今天下午陪戀次去商場買剛上市沒多久的PSP遊戲機，做醫生有的時候會很忙，但有的時候也會突然多出來空閒的時間，兩個人肩並肩走在飄著櫻花花瓣的街道上，戀次穿了一件休閒西服，領口點綴著小小的石榴石，這套衣服是白哉親自挑選的，所以特意在今天拿出來穿，長長的紅髮用一根黑色的皮繩隨意束起，流蘇和幾縷不受約束的頭髮一同在微風中飄來蕩去，顯現出年輕的俏皮來，白哉穿著米色的風衣，每次踩准了戀次的上一個腳步，兩個人一前一後走在春天的城市裏很是好看。戀次突然小小跳了一下，從一小攤堆積起來的樹枝上跨了過去，然後轉身對這白哉露出笑容來，伸手比劃了一個“Ｖ”的字樣，後者側過臉去猛地咳嗽了幾聲，搖了搖頭默默跟上。

“你很沈默呢！今天……”戀次跑過來貼著白哉的手臂，他很喜歡和白哉撒嬌的感覺，他的父親死的很早，所以有時候，他會很不好意思地發現自己對於現在的戀人還產生了一種不同於愛情的感覺，他曾經就這個問題和白哉討論過，不過這個向來處變不驚的男人只是淡淡地將其解釋成為少年對成熟男性固有的憧憬，雖然……戀次已經算不上少年了……那麼，姑且就認為這個個子很高的家夥是晚熟吧……

白哉隨手接過一片飄落的櫻花，那粉白的花瓣柔軟而帶著清淡的香味，輕輕用手指搓揉一下，可以感覺到一種淡淡的濕意在指尖蔓延開來，“知道為什麼日本人喜歡櫻花嗎？”

“拜托……小學課本裏面就有教過好不好？”戀次揮了揮手，看著花瓣像雪花一樣在他的四周飛舞，“不就是殘缺的美嗎？雖然我覺得有點兒變態……”

白哉點了點頭，“是有點兒變態，明明有很多完整的美麗可以保留下來，卻偏偏對這種殘缺毫無抵抗力……不過，殘缺有時候卻是情非得以，如果說一定要做一個評價，那麼，殘缺就是一種控訴，對於完整的控訴，所以……櫻花才會用所有的殘缺的凋零……來讓人們記住它的美……”

戀次皺了皺眉，隔了一會兒，他不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“很深奧啊……我好像沒聽懂……”白哉並不太長說這樣的話，不過今天有點奇怪，難道說是春睏？甩了甩腦袋，他拉著那個站著不動的人往前衝，“走啦走啦，櫻花年年有，特價時段過了我們就得多付錢了……”

白哉翻下手掌，看著那被自己揉搓過的花瓣黯然落下，和其它的粉紅色精靈一起被風一吹，去了不知名的什麼地方。腳步自動跟上戀次的，他看著那個生氣勃勃的背影突然有一絲欣慰，也許，用自己的這雙手牢牢抓住面前的這個人，一切就不會變得太壞，就像之前的每一個夜晚一樣，就算不是在同一張床上入睡，也會很安心地不做任何夢……

商場的人流洶湧，白哉看著戀次一下子衝進了觀光直達電梯，等他想要進去的時候卻被一堆人阻擋住了，看著那個紅頭髮的家夥又跳又叫，他搖了搖頭，看著電梯門關上，然後轉身從其它的電梯開始了一層層的爬樓之旅。

剛才，沒有抓住呢……

白哉苦笑，感覺到傳送帶把他的人慢慢往上送，低頭看著自己的手心，不自覺地想到，再過一個冬天的話，他就是三十四歲了，他比戀次整整大了八歲，如果三年是一個代溝的話，他們之間已經有一條大河了……扯了扯嘴唇，他抬手撥了撥頭髮，不知道上了幾層轉了幾個彎，他看見等在那裏的戀次，一頭紅發很耀眼，一直在揮著手。

“你很慢啊……”不耐煩地人抱怨著，不過還是立刻跑到了白哉的身邊，“快快！專賣店在那邊！”像一個等不及吹蠟燭的小男孩，他的眼睛有點兒閃亮，“前一百個顧客有機會買到珍珠白的限定款喲！”

“你不是一直想買紅色的嗎？”白哉有點兒詫異地看著身邊的人，“什麼時候改變想法了？”

戀次的臉一下子漲得和他的頭髮一樣紅，立刻撇轉過臉去，兩只眼睛不知道在看什麼地方，“你管呢！我現在要買珍珠白的……”

白哉從來就搞不清這種趕時髦的東西究竟有什麼魅力，搖了搖頭被戀次拉著走進喧鬧的店裏，看著那個家夥立刻到櫃台前和營業小姐不知道說什麼起了，他隨意看著這家並不寬敞的店面，目光卻一下子被玻璃罩子裏面的樣品所吸引，基本上……他知道為什麼那個家夥突然改變想法了……

一上一下兩台錚亮的遊戲機，紅色的那款在機體的角落上刻了小小的一朵五瓣花，而珍珠白的那款，則不知道用那種字體，鐫刻了一個灑脫的“白”字，流線型的字體像是被水沖刷過一樣，整個字體都透著一種靈動的美感，配上珍珠白柔和內斂的色彩，老實說……連他這種對遊戲一竅不通的人，都會覺得很漂亮很喜歡……

“白哉！”戀次抱了一個盒子跑過來，“白哉我買好了，我們可以出去了！”不知道是不是因為店內的溫度比較高，他的臉上有著紅撲撲的水汽，“是珍珠白的那款喲！”

白哉看著那個興奮的人，不自覺地笑了起來，看著其實比自己還要高一點的人小心翼翼地抱著那個“寶貝”，他突然轉過身徑直走向櫃台，對著營業員笑了笑，從皮夾子裏面拿出信用卡來，“麻煩你，我要一款紅色的，謝謝……”

扭頭看著戀次吃驚的臉，白哉突然覺得也許他們之間並沒有隔上一條大河，因為……他有時候也可以很浪漫……

 

戀次甩著手上的東西走著，從早上到現在，他終於有時間來抱怨了，“你幹嘛要再買一個啊……好浪費錢啊……要好幾萬呢……”在商場裏面看著白哉面不改色地買下一台PSP，還沒等他來得及說上什麼，這個“暴君”又立刻拉著他到下面幾層的店面去買衣服，然後是吃中飯，然後又逛了幾家鐘錶店，又是買東西，然後是吃晚飯，反正自己一想提到遊戲機的事情就會被這個人以各種方式打斷，也不知道是不是大腦抽筋……

白哉滿不在乎地半抬著頭欣賞夜櫻飄落的美景，今天其實有點兒冷，並不像前幾天完全是一派春天的景象，街上並沒有什麼人，不過倒是可以悠閒地在街道邊對著櫻花樹發發呆，他不太想回答戀次的問題，他也知道只要自己不願意說，這個家夥是永遠想不透自己的舉動的含義的，就算這個家夥知道買個珍珠白的藏著，也不會相信自己買個紅色的是出於同樣的意圖，只不過，到了他這個年紀，有些事情可以做，卻不可以說，說了……就好像太過於矯情了……

戀次氣呼呼地撅了撅嘴，白哉笑了笑，走快幾步攔在他的面前，還沒等戀次反應過來已經伸手抱住了他的腰，隱藏在休閒西裝下有力卻又纖細的腰，即使比戀次矮，他還是有辦法散發出純粹的主導性氣勢來，看著戀次因為兩個手都拎了東西而不知所措的模樣，心裏有種奇異的滿足和喜悅感，微微轉頭用冰冷的唇摩擦那略顯堅硬的唇上角質層，溫度截然不同的舌尖有點兒淫糜地探出描繪那顫抖的唇內，然後低低地笑出聲，白哉說，戀次，你在緊張嗎？

那個被他用力抱住得家夥喉間吞吐了一下，閉上眼睛和他接吻，技巧一如既往的生澀，可是，白哉卻覺得自己有點兒興奮過頭了……

鼻尖被什麼冰冷的東西碰了一下，戀次眨了眨眼睛，有點兒驚訝地看著緩緩飄落下來的晶瑩小點，“不會吧……現在這種時候還會下雪……”

白哉靜靜看著戀次鼻翼上的雪花融化成了濕潤的一點，他微踮起腳舌尖一下子刷過，“這大概是……今年的最後一場雪了……”抬起頭，他看著紛飛的雪花和櫻花混雜在一起舞蹈著，眼神微微暗了暗，他突然拉住戀次的胳膊大步跑了起來，“跟我來！”

“喂！白哉？”不明所以的戀次踉蹌了一下勉強轉身跟上，手上的東西晃來晃去，“要去哪裏啊？地鐵站就在前面了啊……”

白哉覺得自己也許瘋了，在這個時候，拉著一個男人在街上飛奔，就算不會被認識的人看見，也是他這幾十年的生命中從來沒有過的行為，但是當他拉著戀次沖進一座看起來極為高級的飯店的時候，他還是毫不猶豫地對著專門為歐美客人服務的櫃台小姐流利地說出了“give us a room，towards the street”這樣的話，手裏拿著透明的塑料卡，他打開位於十八層的一間房間，快步進入用力拉開窗簾，他看著夜幕中緩緩飄落的雪花長長地松了一口氣，手指在溫暖的玻璃上慢慢磨擦過，發出了奇怪的聲音，就這麼居高臨下，他可以看見全世界，全世界卻不一定看得見他！

“白哉……”戀次劇烈地喘息著，雙手拎著東西一下子跪倒在地上，“這是幹什麼啊……”他轉著腦袋看著這間房間，“為什麼……為什麼我們要來飯店啊……今天要住在這種地方嗎？”

背對著他的人似乎震了震，然後發出了輕輕的笑聲，白哉抬手解開風衣的紐扣，利落地脫下扔在近在咫尺的大床上，轉身，他雙手抱胸有點兒挑釁地看著面前矮了一截的男人，眼神銳利而可怕，一步步逼近，他微微屈膝，光潔的手指刮過戀次的唇角，垂首，他的長發滑落在兩人之間，就像一層朦朧的屏障，“我們……在這裏做愛吧……”他的唇微動，說出蠱惑的話語，和平時的朽木白哉完全不一樣……

就是今天，突然感覺到那種殘缺的……可怕的……美感……

所以即便馬上要消失，還是想用身體將它留下……

戀次……因為我是殘缺的，所以我才更加貪戀你身上的完整……每一次擁抱你……都仿佛感覺到你的身體融化進了我的身體……然後就會產生一種錯覺……

仿佛，我還是很早以前的那個我……

一點，都沒有變……

 

B9  
藍染冷靜地坐在車廂裏，看著馬路對面的兩個人走進建築物中去，態度有點兒曖昧。藍染的眉心微微皺起，他看著資料中那個男人的背影，看著他冷硬的側臉線條，看著他身邊那個一頭紅髮的年輕人，應該……是情侶吧……如果已經親密到同居的地步，那麼是不是代表朽木白哉和銀已經沒有什麼關系了？除了……那家讓人摸不著頭腦的療養院，以及銀莫名其妙多出來的一個姐姐……還有……朽木白哉失蹤的妹妹……

這其中，會有什麼聯繫嗎？

根據資料，朽木白哉今年是三十三歲，比銀整整大了四歲，銀休學的時候，這個人已經在實習了……不同的背景，不同的年齡層次，從未有過任何交集，那麼……為什麼會在一起生活了兩個月呢？

藍染看著那兩個人消失在自己的視野中，然後轉動鑰匙發動車子，利落地轉了一個彎，他用四十公裏的時速朝家裏開去。目光時不時地瞟過街道兩邊的風景，他嘗試著想讓自己從這種揣測的困境中脫離，催眠自己忘記那個無聊夜晚銀的無聊夢囈，可是，在某一種意義上來說，藍染有著輕微的精神潔癖。喜歡控制別人生活或是有能力站在某個高度俯視的人大多都會有這種毛病，他當然也不會例外。愛情的欲望、占有的欲望，交揉在一起的重重壓力，他願意給予銀一個男人應該有的尊嚴和地位，但是在情感上總是會把對方當成女人，渴望自己是對方唯一的支配者。

“……”藍染默默地轉完，在警衛的指引下開進停車區，踏上自家門口的那塊地毯上的時候，他有種茫然的猶豫，棕色的門在他面前毫無預警地打開，銀有點兒錯愕地看著面前的男人，不過馬上露出了笑容，伸手接過藍染手上的公文包。

“你正準備出門嗎？”藍染清了清喉嚨，突然有點兒心虛，不久之前他還在白哉的住處附近徘徊，現在面對銀清澈的眼眸，他突然有種奇妙的愧疚感，好像……自己正在做什麼齷齪的事情……偷窺著別的什麼人的生活。

“本來想買點東西的。”銀無所謂地聳肩，“沒有關係，反正並不是很急著用，你既然回來了就先吃飯吧。”他走進廚房似乎是去張羅什麼了，藍染洗乾淨手在桌子面前坐下，剛才就縈繞在心中的愧疚感漸漸加重，看著銀忙忙碌碌的樣子，他突然懷疑自己是不是在小題大做，明明面前的這個人只有自己，明明面前的這個人只屬於自己，卻一定要抓住些什麼小辮子不放，硬生生地為他羅列出一些莫須有的罪名來……就算過去是有什麼事情存在，但是應該已經過去了，就像自己曾經放棄過銀和別的女人在一起過一樣，這……只能算是一種懲罰……對自己的懲罰……

於是，藍染下定決心要恢複常態，至少在銀的面前是這樣，或許他還是會注意朽木白哉這個人，但是他不能夠為了一些荒唐的理由破壞自己安靜的生活……是的，安靜的生活……

“果然還是你的手藝好……”藍染夾了一筷子魚肉放進嘴裏有點兒口齒不清地說道，“什麼時候來烤蛋糕吃吧……好久沒吃甜食了……”

“哦？”銀的目光閃爍，有點兒玩味地放下筷子，“什麼叫還是我的手藝好，難道你和什麼人比較過了嗎？”他半開玩笑半生氣地說道，“不行，你可得解釋清楚！”

唇角優雅地勾起一道曲線，藍染笑得曖昧，“和什麼人比較過了……晚上你就知道了……所以，現在還是吃飽一點好……”他的目光有點兒露骨地在銀的鎖骨位置遊移，就像一只無形的手，在一層層剝去對方的衣服。

“你還真是……”臉微微紅起，銀垂頭吃飯，“不和你這種人計較！”他的眼睫垂下遮住眼眸，長長的劉海滑過飽滿的額頭，不過還是可以看見側頸的優美曲線，“吃飯吧你！”依舊感覺到對面的人投射來的熾熱眼光，他尷尬地挪動了一下身體，竟然覺得有點兒不好意思了。

藍染笑出聲音來，輕輕地咕噥了一句，“你真可愛……”隨即大口咽下飯菜。

這樣就好……暫時，讓一切都恢複原位吧……

於是那天晚上，曾經有點兒不安的銀終於安心下來，因為藍染還是和以往一樣……甚至比以往更加熱烈地索求著他的身體，糾纏著手腳的束縛就像是綁在心口的一道道繩子，勒得他透不過起來，卻又獲得致命的快感。從背後被深深地進入，猛烈的律動讓他連聲音也發不出來，只能用手指緊緊揪住被單，感覺到鹹澀的汗珠從外頭滑下，滲進唇角，染上舌尖。

“藍染……”他終於能夠面對著壓在自己身上的男人，緩緩抬起手來撫摸那個人的臉頰，輕輕喘息著，有點兒迷茫沾染了水汽的眼眸和對方深刻的目光纏繞在一起，然後濕潤的嘴唇又一次被暴風雨般侵略，雖然漸漸的漸漸的……轉為了柔和……

“累了嗎？”藍染的嗓音有點兒沙啞，麼指沿著銀挺直的鼻梁慢慢擦過，見身下的人緩緩搖頭，他俯身探出舌尖舔食著對方突出的鎖骨，“前一陣子似乎冷落你了……”

“你也知道啊……”銀像貓咪一樣眯起了眼睛，換了一個姿勢縮進了藍染的懷裏，“不過今天原諒你了……”

藍染沒有說話，單手摟著那消瘦的肩胛，靜靜凝視著那張閉起眼睛的臉，突然覺得……其實自己……什麼都可以不在乎……什麼都可以放棄……

 

第二天早上，朦朦朧朧地睜開眼睛，銀下意識地望身邊看了一眼，藍染已經不在了，不知道為什麼反而放鬆了身體，他懶洋洋地看著天花板，渾然沒有自己已經遲到的意識，半晌，才終於回過神來，慢慢地開始穿衣服。

拖著腳步完成洗漱，他嘴裏面叼著麵包走進自己的書房打開電腦，像平時一樣查收郵件，卻突然被其中的一封信吸引住了目光，帶著淡淡的笑容，他熟練地點開，普通的郵箱界面突然像是中了病毒一樣跳動起了亂碼，但市丸銀像是一點也不在意，隨手在鍵盤上敲下一組數字，突然，界面又恢複正常了，信的內容顯示在屏幕的正中央。

一手托著腮，一手把嘴裏的麵包撕成小塊，他對著這封信看了很長的時候，末了，用手背擦擦嘴角，手指頭意味深長地在桌面上敲擊著，想了一會兒，他拿起桌上的電話撥通，等待了一會兒，就聽見裏面傳來熟悉的聲音。

“我想我們得見上一面，有些事情要和你商量一下，我一個人做不了主……”市丸銀輕描淡寫，臉上被喜悅和猶豫兩種深情控制著，有著說不出的奇怪，“幹得好的話，或許一切都能有新的進展，但是……這並不是一件容易的事情……”他等待了一會兒，對方似乎說了些什麼，他的臉上露出笑容，“好，那就下午兩點鍾，嗯，我會過去的……再見。”

放下電話，他像是完成了一件很重要的事情，伸了個懶腰站了起來，卻又突然用手按住了胸口，臉色一下子變得蒼白起來，冷汗一滴滴落下，他大口大口地喘著氣重重坐下，手指在桌面上磨擦著發出尖銳的聲音來，像是一把破敗的小提琴發出悲鳴，過了很長時間，他才終於停止背部的抽搐，慢慢抬起滿是汗水的臉，虛弱地閉上眼睛，他整個人靠在椅子上，平息著不規律的呼吸。

這就是縱慾的結果嗎……無聊地想著這些有的沒的，市丸銀搖搖晃晃地站起來，慢慢扶著牆走回臥室躺下，他需要更多的休息……

“你又會罵我了吧……”銀輕輕笑著，手摸索著把被子蓋到身上，他知道自己並不是什麼大病，只不過有了缺陷的身體經不起長時間的操勞，否則就會出問題，只不過，誰都無法拒絕年輕時的激情……更何況，對方是自己所愛的男人……

他一直很好奇，好奇那個人和情人是怎麼相處的……有時候，他甚至想像不出那兩個人親熱的場景來……總覺得很好笑……不過，能夠融化那樣的男人的內心的人，應該不簡單吧……又或者，就是因為太簡單了，才會這麼容易就打動對方，這麼容易，就進入別人的生命……

並不是什麼都沒有得到呢……那場浩劫……

至少有一個會關心自己的人……雖然，一見到那個家夥就會不可避免地想到自己所犯下的罪行……不可饒恕的……罪行……

 

“請坐。”白哉禮貌地點頭，讓自己的病人坐下，“臉色不太好，什麼地方不舒服嗎？”

“呵呵，身體不舒服我會去找內科醫生幫忙，又怎麼敢耽擱您的時間？”這個病人似乎和醫生很熟悉的樣子，隔著桌子坐在一把靠背椅子上，兩手在醫生的便條本上撕了一張紙頭抓在手裏面玩。

白哉默然不語，過了很長時間，他才站了起來走到窗前看向窗外，已經完全是春天的景致了，“你自己注意一點，身體是自己的……別人幫不了你。”

一邊點著頭，這個若無其事的病患一邊也跟著站了起來，慢吞吞地走到白哉的身邊，他從衣袋裏掏出一份打印出來的信，輕巧地塞在了白哉背在身後的手裏，“要仔細看一看喲……我就在這裏等待回音……”

醫師挑了挑眉毛，展開信紙讀了起來，病患無所事事地坐上了白哉的椅子，就這麼原地轉來轉去，甚至還抽開一個抽屜，對著裏面的小鏡框笑了笑，露出雪白健康的牙齒，“真是恩愛……”他聳了聳肩，“看完了告訴我結果……”

“去！”白哉把信紙折好，轉身安靜地看著那個玩得不亦樂乎的人，“當然要去！這麼好的機會絕不能浪費！”

“那麼……我們就沒有休息日了……”身為病患的市丸銀攤開雙手，然後很優雅地微笑，“要努力了喲……”

他們不但但是為自己活著……

還必須為別人活著……

 

A10  
戀次縮在白哉的懷裏面，別看他個頭大中氣足，其實他是個很怕冷的人，尤其是現在這種透骨的春寒時節，如果不開空調，他可不想離開溫暖的被窩，可白哉從來就不喜歡空調這種事物，既然這樣，窩在這個家夥的懷裏就是最好的選擇了！暖暖的……而且很舒服……因為白哉會用手指輕輕撫摸著他的後頸，有時候就這樣順勢而下，十次裏面有一半的機會發展到無法停止的地步，不過戀次並不討厭，應該說，經過了飯店“賞雪”之後，他越發喜歡上和這個外表冷漠的男人纏綿在一起了……多麼安心與舒適的感覺……

他眨著眼睛看著白哉的臉，對方還在沈沈睡著，眼睫毛紋絲不動，白哉睡著的模樣很優雅，睡姿良好，就像平時為人處事的習慣一樣，像現在這樣抱著自己的姿勢，可以維持整整一個晚上，不會有任何改變。自從發現了這一點之後，戀次就突然很安心，如果白哉是個一陳不變的人，那麼在愛情上，應該也是一樣，就這麼長長久久……

戀次從來沒有懷疑過自己會有愛上別人的可能性，就像現在這樣，他輕輕在白哉的額頭吻了吻，盡管不是第一次做這樣的事情，心臟卻還是會像小鹿一樣亂跳，他眯了眯眼睛，然後看著白哉烏黑的眼眸笑了起來，就像一朵專門在早上盛開的花朵。

“醒了啊……”戀次挪動身體，改趴在枕頭上，稍稍偏了腦袋看著白哉一邊收回手臂一邊揉了揉肩膀，“我是不是壓到你了？”

“還好……”白哉摸了摸戀次的頭，“習慣了……”他坐起來准備穿衣服，不過看到戀次裸露在被單外面的脊背和散落在小麥色皮膚上的紅髮時，不自禁地覺得有點兒燥熱，嗯，現在是早上，而且……他是個正常的男人……身邊躺著自己情人的男人……

幾乎只猶豫了一秒鍾，白哉就側過身體微微彎腰，在順勢閉上眼睛的戀次眼睛上碰了碰，“今天是星期日……”白哉的聲音在早上總是帶著一點沙啞的性感，戀次很喜歡他這個時候說話的感覺，就好像無法控制表露感情那樣，讓聽的人有一種小小的竊喜。當然，戀次也知道白哉這句話的意思，他的臉微微紅了紅，然後轉過身平躺下，他喜歡用這個姿勢看著白哉，仔細地凝視，不放過這個男人失控的每一個表情，然後感覺從身體到心靈被徹底填滿！

“嗯……”舌尖探出輕輕點了點略顯乾燥的唇瓣表面，然後張開嘴完整地把對方引導進自己的口腔，濕潤的液體因為澱粉的關系而甜甜的，感覺就像昨天晚上用來當甜點的蛋糕伴隨著親吻融化了進來，戀次暫時停止了呼吸，雙手勾著白哉的脖子，掌心貼在溫熱的皮膚上，感覺冰冷的空氣似乎開始升溫。其實白哉有教過他怎麼在接吻的時候呼吸，只不過在具體實踐中，他還是習慣於抑制住肺部的活動，他有點兒害羞地不願意告訴白哉，窒息時接吻……更容易獲得快感……

“呼吸……”白哉的聲音變得輕柔起來，幾乎是舔過戀次敏感的耳垂，“你又忘記呼吸了……”手指擦過戀次唇角的晶瑩液體，他輕笑，迅速又在戀次的唇上碰了碰，“小笨蛋……”

皺了皺鼻尖，戀次感覺脖子都開始發熱了，不過猶豫了一下，他還是把臉貼在了白哉的胸口，“喂……你很過分啊……”他有點兒習慣在白哉面前扮柔弱，他曾經不甘心地像顯得強勢一點，不過對上白哉的眼眸他就開始頭暈，沒有一次能夠成功的！他也曾經問過修兵，後者的一句話倒是讓他茅塞頓開，反正又不吃虧，有人寵著總比沒有關心來的好吧！這樣一想，好像又平衡了……

白哉捏了捏戀次的肩頭，“有嗎？我覺得我已經很收斂了……”身體順勢壓下去，他和戀次的臉只相隔幾毫米，微微側過臉就能夠肆無忌憚地接吻，或者做更加激烈的事情……不過他們的情事向來緩慢，或者，可以說是被白哉的惡趣味一手控制著……白哉喜歡慢條斯理地來，那天在飯店是一個例外，通常他喜歡慢慢地和戀次說話、若有若無地吻著、用手指感覺著、肯定著，然後在對方最沒有防備的時候挺身進入……

戀次總是會被嚇一跳，然後發出和小動物一樣的嗚咽聲來，拼命搖晃著腦袋叫著不要不要，但是手臂卻勒得他死緊死緊，腳總是環著他的腰，胸口劇烈地起伏著……

所以就這樣忘乎所以地被誘惑了……一開始不碰他，就是因為知道這是一劑毒藥，所以才遲疑了很長時間，在某種意義上，他和那個總是微笑的男人一樣，不適合過度的貪歡……但是總是忍不住，被這個紅髮的男人輕易撩撥了心弦……但也正是這樣，才會有自己還活著的感覺，沒有被這個世界所拋棄！

“白哉……”戀次雙眉緊鎖，“白哉白哉……我求你……我求你……慢一點……唔……”他痛苦地甩動長髮，指尖在男人的胸口劃出淺淺的印跡，“啊……”白哉總是喜歡這樣，突然就變得失控起來，可是，他就是喜歡失控時的這個男人，莫名其妙地……會有驕傲的感覺！

眼淚從緊閉的眼睫中滲出來，身體被白哉整個抱起坐在懷中，戀次把臉埋在這個人的肩窩裏，感覺從對方身上傳來的溫度洶湧地炙烤著自己的身體，強烈的抽搐感從下身傳來，伴隨著濃重的無力感，幾乎讓他就這樣昏厥過去……好丟臉……

朦朧中，他感覺有人為他水喝……幫他擦拭身體……

於是，迷迷糊糊地，戀次咂了咂嘴說，“白哉……我喜歡你……”

男人停下手裏的動作，看著重新睡著的人笑了笑，“我也喜歡你……”

 

戀次上班的時候精神很好，他最近一直神情氣爽的，先前那個少了一個器官的病人終於有了恢複的跡象，至少幾個數值都向好的方向發展著，他也不用總是緊張兮兮地發什麼病危通知單了。修兵說過幾天會有一個英國的搖滾樂團來演出，問他有沒有什麼興趣，想了想，戀次拒絕了，那天白哉好像休息，他想早點回家陪著他。結果，就這麼被修兵狠狠嘲笑了。哼！反正這個家夥一定是在嫉妒，理都不用理！

所以，今天查房的時候戀次也哼著歌，他推開房門，看著那個安靜躺著的病人，然後隨口開始聊天氣，也不管對方有沒有興趣聽，在記錄本上把數據抄好，想要出門的時候，卻意外地被這個剛剛有一點精神的病人叫住了，有點兒虛弱的男人張了張嘴巴，問戀次有沒有看見他的母親。

“哦……你的母親啊……”戀次皺皺眉頭，老實說他對那個女人還真是一點好感也沒有呢，“昨天來問過你的情況，確定你脫離危險之後就離開了，怎麼，你有什麼事需要聯絡她嗎？我可以幫你打電話。”他有點同情這個人，其先是孤零零得沒有人管，後來是來了個凶巴巴的媽，真是有夠倒黴的！

默默搖了搖頭，臉色慘白的男人勉強擠出一個笑容，“不用麻煩了……”他現在說話還帶著重重的鼻音，有點氣喘的樣子，“她大概已經走了……”

“走了？什麼意思……啊啊……你是說……那個女人又出國了？啊，對、對不起……”驚覺自己失言，戀次有點兒尷尬地掩飾著，“我沒有什麼特別的意思。”小心地觀察著病人的情況，他生怕因為自己的話給這個還需要靜養的人帶來什麼致命的刺激。

“沒有關係……”男人苦笑，“有我這種兒子……她大概也很困擾……你大概聽說了吧，我只喜歡男人……”

戀次不好意思地點頭，醫院就這麼大，這種關於病人的八卦自然是傳得比什麼都快！他隨手拉了把椅子坐下，有點兒困擾地看著病中的男人，“那個……老實說喜歡男人沒什麼啦……只不過……為什麼你的戀人到現在都沒有來看過你？未免……太絕情了吧……”

男人緩緩閉上眼睛，“他不知道……”

“什麼？”戀次繼續吃驚，“你病得這麼嚴重也不告訴他？”這是什麼邏輯？生了病當然更需要愛人的關心啊！而且又不是完全沒有希望治好的病……

“你錯了……”男人輕輕笑了笑，“我的意思是……那個人……並不知道我愛他……從頭到尾，只是我一個人暗戀他而已……”

“可……”戀次張了張嘴，最後還是沒有戰勝自己的好奇心，“不是說……呃……你媽媽說……你為了那個人……賣掉了自己的……”

“那又怎麼樣？他並不知道啊……”男人虛弱地笑著，“他只當我這個學弟是個大款，拿了錢資助他到國外去求學……只是這樣而已……”

“混蛋！”戀次忍不住罵出了聲，“怎麼會有這種事情，那個人難道是瞎子嗎？即使是瞎子也應該有感覺吧……你、你如果都做到這種地步了，我才不相信他一點都不知道！”

“或者他知道……只是逃避……而我也自欺欺人……”男人閉上了眼睛，“沒有關係，謝謝你，和你說說話感覺舒服很多……你很幸福，你的愛人應該很疼惜你吧……”

“啊啊？什麼啊……”戀次臉一紅，不自覺地開始裝傻，“你不要聽那幫護士亂說……”

“沒有啊……幸福的人……連說話的聲音都是不一樣的……”

“哦……那……那你休息……我先走了……”就這樣，戀次像一只煮熟的蝦子一樣匆匆逃掉了……一邊搖著腦袋，他一邊拍著心口感慨“同道中人”的銳利目光，好可怕……

“啊啊，你在這裏啊！”耳邊突然傳來修兵的聲音，戀次一抬頭就看見那個行色匆匆的男人朝著自己筆直沖過來然後一把抓住他的手，“走走，快跟我走！”

“幹、幹嘛啊？”戀次莫名其妙地被拖著走了很遠，“出什麼事了？有急診病人？”

“還記得上次的案子嗎？”修兵一邊走一邊回過頭來一本正經地說道，“之前讓我們認屍的警察又來了，說是需要我們幫忙配合……”

“又來了？我們該說的不是都說了嗎？”戀次糊裏糊塗地被拉進辦公室，果然是上次見過的幾個警察，“呃……請問……我還能幫上什麼忙嗎？”老實說，雖然覺得很可憐，但是他對警察其實沒有什麼好感，“能說的我都說了……”

“聽說現在你有個病人缺少了一個器官……”警察直奔主題，“我們需要知道詳細情況！”

不經意的什麼事情……總會引發其他的什麼事情…… 

 

B10  
藍染有十天的休假，他已經很長時間沒有徹底地休息過了，公司裏的事情本來就多得讓他走不開，而他之前為了市丸銀硬是取消了婚約，為了堵住董事會裏那些人的嘴巴，也特別努力做出成績來，省得老是有人在他旁邊嘀嘀咕咕讓他找個女人來搞商業聯姻。所以這一次他準備好好休息一下，也許可以到遠一點的地方去，譬如摩納哥的黃金海岸，或是夏威夷這種天氣比較溫暖的地方，只有他和市丸銀兩個人，舒舒服服地休息個夠！

更重要的是，他希望能夠通過這次旅行來彌補些什麼，他隱隱約約有感覺，報告中稱市丸銀經常出沒於一家療養院，也許市丸銀的姐姐正是住在那裏面，撇開和白哉糾纏不清的關系，在自己離開的那些年，全靠銀一個人來支撐那一筆龐大的療養費一定很辛苦，所以，這一切……全是自己的錯！否則，也不會有那個莫名其妙的第三者出現！

藍染開門回家，房間裏面靜悄悄的，他脫下鞋子走進客廳不由得笑了起來，銀趴在桌子上睡著了，呼出的氣息一下一下吹起垂下的銀髮，一顫一顫的很可愛。藍染放下手裏的包慢慢靠過去，遲疑了一下就用手捏住了銀的鼻翼，看著那個睡夢中的人皺起了眉頭開始無意識的掙扎，他笑得愈盛，捏著鼻子的手左右搖了搖然後放開，於是銀慢慢睜開了眼睛，朦朧的星眸茫然地看著面前的人影，幾秒鍾之後才算是對上了焦距，撒嬌地從鼻子裏發出了一聲悶哼，伸手環住藍染的腰，他側過臉在對方上好的西裝上蹭了蹭，然後又閉上了眼睛。

“怎麼在這種地方睡著了？著涼了怎麼辦？”藍染細心地把銀圈進自己的懷中，下巴抵在那柔順的頭髮上摩擦了一會兒，“今天上班很累嗎？”他不是沒有想過要銀到自己身邊來工作，或是乾脆不工作，他知道現在的銀不是一個在事業上有什麼特殊野心的人，只不過一考慮到對方和自己一樣都是男性，這種有蔑視對方嫌疑的話，也就怎麼也說不出口了。

銀嗤嗤地笑出了聲音，像一只無尾熊一樣吊在了藍染的身上，手臂收緊用力，他抬起頭笑吟吟地看著那個一味寵著自己的男人，然後目光看向了不遠處的沙發，也不說話，只是眨眨眼睛很純良地看著藍染。後者的眼睛閃過和煦的光芒，雙臂微微用力，就帶著銀離開了椅子，兩個人就這麼黏在一起走向沙發，坐下之後，銀窩進了藍染的懷裏。

“怎麼了……”藍染一手撫摸著對方的脊背，銀是喜歡撒嬌沒錯，不過多數時候是帶有魅惑的美麗，往往親暱到最後就會做點什麼，不過這次的氣氛倒是純潔的很，只是感覺對方很依賴自己，除此之外就沒有什麼特殊的了。掌心來回地摩擦著，他側頭在銀的額頭吻了吻，看著那個明明幾乎和自己同年的男人露出了孩童般天真的笑容，“銀……”奇怪的情慾遊走，他忍不住愈發壓上去，捕捉到對方柔軟的唇慢慢吞噬著……

纖長的指尖插進藍染濃密的髮中，銀的後背深深陷進柔軟的皮製沙發中，感覺到男人的唇移到了頸下，他不禁小聲呻吟，蔽體的上衣被緩緩捲起，他感覺對方的齒尖擦過自己柔軟敏感的乳尖，皺了皺眉，不由自主地繃緊了腳尖，摩擦著環上藍染的腰……

“我們去度假好嗎？”藍染突然停下動作這麼說道，原本用力握著銀腰肢的手鬆了開來，輕輕撫摸著，“到國外去好好休息一下……”

“怎麼了？”銀迷茫地看著藍染，臉頰微微燥紅著，紅豔的唇翕動著，他探出舌尖碰了碰藍染的唇，“你說什麼……”

“我說我們去度假吧……”藍染輕笑，一邊湊近了銀的臉，“乖，幫我把眼鏡摘下來……”鼻尖和銀輕輕摩擦著，“我抱你到房間裏面去睡一會兒，我和你就這麼躺一會兒……”

“哎？”銀眨了眨眼睛，有點兒清醒過來，“度假什麼的我是聽懂了……可……什麼叫躺一會兒？”

藍染笑了笑，“傻瓜，你太瘦了……真不知道平時都吃了點什麼！還是說……因為我索求無度？”他促狹地逼近銀慢慢漲紅的臉，一邊不慌不忙地把還在努力消化中的人抱了起來，暗暗皺眉，真的是太輕了。

“啊！”從剛才開始思維就慢一拍的人終於反應過來，一邊在藍染的背上打了一下，“你說什麼啊……胡說八道……”

藍染也不在意，抱著他進了房間，將銀平放在床上，自己也跟著坐下，然後扯了毯子蓋住兩個人，“好了，睡吧，餓了我們出去吃東西。”他像哄小孩一樣哄著身邊的人，“然後我們再來考慮應該到什麼地方去度假……”

銀茫然地盯著藍染看了一會兒，突然靈光一現，他立即垂下眼睫遮住自己的目光，心裏卻開始迅速盤算了起來，藍染說要度假看來是真的，也就是說……什麼地方都可以去？如果是這樣的話，之前要做的那件事情豈不是易如反掌了！他也可以在不驚動任何人的情況下出國！心臟砰砰地跳著，但銀還是安靜地躺著，像是睡著了一樣，隔了很久，他才伸了個懶腰，裝作不在意地更加依偎進藍染的懷裏面，手指頭轉動著近在眼前的水晶紐扣。

“你真的有假期？”他不急不緩地問道，“不要騙人喲！”

“怎麼會騙你？”藍染笑了笑，見銀的精神好了一點，就改讓他趴在自己的身上，“有想去的地方嗎？”

“嗯……”銀一臉為難的樣子，“想去的地方有很多呢……怎麼辦……”他在藍染身邊磨蹭著，一頭銀絲散亂不羈，“真的哪裏都能去？你付帳？”

“是是……”藍染點著頭，輕啄著銀的唇，“說吧，想去哪裏？”

“嗯……義大利！我要到義大利去！”銀的眼睛亮晶晶的，“我要去看鬥獸場！還要到米蘭去買衣服！高、檔、服、飾！”一字一頓，他盯著藍染，“可以嗎？”

“買衣服？怎麼像女孩子一樣？”藍染笑出聲來，結果馬上被銀打了一下，“好吧好吧，義大利就義大利，你喜歡就好，決定下來我就去安排，你記得請假！”

“我們……坐你的私人飛機去？”銀不確定地問了一句。

“是啊……這樣你可以舒服一點……既然要玩就要全部安排妥當啊……”藍染坐了起來，他有點餓了，“有什麼問題嗎？”

“沒有……”銀搖了搖頭，也跟著直起身體，從後面抱住藍染寬寬的肩，“你太寵我了……寵壞了怎麼辦？”

“寵壞就寵壞吧……我寵得起！”藍染有點得意地開口，現在的他，確實有這個資本和實力說這樣的話，更何況，他是真的……深深愛著面前的人！

 

然後市丸銀就突然忙了起來，他對藍染說為了能夠請出足夠的假期，他必須把事情壓縮一下做完，當然，對於這樣的話藍染並沒有多想，上班族就是這樣身不由己，不管做到什麼樣的位置都是一樣。所以市丸銀真的很忙，他經常出入各大醫院，他認識很多奇怪的人，常常能夠得到一些額外的資料，有時候他也會到戶籍所，那裏的警察和他也挺熟的，坐著聊天能夠聊很久，雖然這些事情他完全可以拜托給手下的人去做，不過他沒有時間浪費，所以還是自己親自來比較可靠，然後有一天，他終於得到了他最想要的資料。

這天市丸銀仔細化了妝，戴上了假髮，讓他看起來像個五十多歲的老人，他和他忠心的屬下來到郊外的一戶人家，從破敗的牆面上就可以看出，這戶人家的家境十分不好，直接來說就是拮拘了，銀輕輕敲了敲門，然後聽見裏面傳來應答聲，一個挺健壯的男人開了門，對著門外的人皺了皺眉頭。

“你們是……”

“哦，我是昨天打過電話的人……”市丸銀咳嗽了一聲，連語調也完全是一個老人了。

男人一下子陰沈了臉，“我昨天不是說過了嗎，我又沒有瘋，幹嘛要把腎賣給你，你有病啊！”他很不爽地吊著眼睛看著銀，“我看你也一把年紀了，死就死唄，想那麼多幹嘛？”

“咳咳，對不起……咳咳，我是為了我兒子……”銀假裝咳嗽，一邊埋頭做出可憐的姿態，“我、我拜托醫院的朋友，他們說前幾個月有個來賣血的人和我兒子的配對很成功，所以我才想來找你……試試看……”

“媽的，老子賣血歸賣血，幹嘛要從身上割肉給你啊！”男人的臉微微漲紅，“滾啊！”他舉起手作勢要揍人，銀身邊的人剛想出聲，卻被銀暗暗踩了一腳不得不隱忍下來。

“先生……您身體這麼好，少一個腎沒有關系的……您救救我兒子吧……您要多少錢只管說！”市丸銀卑微地低著頭，“求你了……”

聽到錢，那個男人似乎猶豫了一下，他狐疑地盯著市丸銀看了老半天，才緩緩開口，“真的……要多少你給多少嗎？”

“是是！”銀一副感激涕零的樣子，“您想清楚了……請一定聯系我……”微微轉頭示意身邊的人遞上名片，他慢慢後退，“拜托您，一定要想清楚啊！謝謝……”說完，他帶著隨從靜悄悄地離開了。

“您為什麼要這麼卑躬屈膝呢？那家夥不願意的話，屬下有很多辦法可以對付他！”來到了安全地帶，剛才被制止說話的家夥極為不屑地提高了聲音，“那種小角色，您犯不著低聲下氣啊……”

“卑躬屈膝？低聲下氣？”銀高深莫測地微笑，“跟了我這麼長時間，真是一點長進也沒有……”他也不進一步解釋，直接坐上停在遠處的車子，最近的風聲還是很緊，之前死了一個警察，他有預感，那幫家夥不會這麼善罷甘休，只不過找不到任何蛛絲馬跡，誰也奈何不了他就是了！可是，如果再出了什麼紕漏就麻煩了，任何事情都有可能發生！原本他不想在這麼短的時間內再幹一次的，只不過……白哉說的對，這麼好的機會絕不能浪費！如果一切順利，等他和藍染去義大利的時候，就能帶上貨了！通過專機，一定不會有人來檢查，老天爺在幫他們……真的……老天爺在幫他們……

所以，他才會心甘情願用金錢來做這筆交易……

因為，不能出任何差錯！

 

A11  
戀次急急忙忙趕上地鐵，這才喘了一口氣，托那些警察的福，他早已經錯過了正常的下班時間，也不知道白哉一個人有沒有吃晚飯，搖了搖頭，他找了位置坐下，晚下班有晚下班的好處，至少車上空蕩蕩的沒什麼人，早上趕車的時候總是覺得身體就快要被擠扁了，喘了一口氣，戀次從包裏面取出白色的ＰＳＰ來，對著那個流線型的“白”字笑了笑，打開電源開始玩遊戲了。

進入熟悉的操作界面，戀次抓了耳機塞進耳朵裏面，剛準備大展身手，手機鈴聲卻響了起來，手忙腳亂地從包裏面翻出閃著光的手機打開，看著朽木白哉四個字不禁笑出了聲音，眨眨眼睛看了看四周，空蕩蕩的車廂裏面一共只有四五個人，都是一副昏昏欲睡的樣子，他按下通話鍵稍稍壓低了聲音，“喂，白哉啊……”眼角的線條不自覺地變得柔和起來，他握著ＰＳＰ的手指不由自主地撫摸過那個突起的“白”字，“是啊……被耽擱了……嗯……我現在在車上，你晚飯吃了嗎？啊……已經吃了啊……沒事沒事，我不餓，嗯，回來再說吧……好……就這樣，再見！”

“啪”地一聲合上翻蓋，戀次有點兒不滿地嘟了嘟嘴，然後抬起手腕看了眼手表，已經八點超過了……雖然這個時候大部分人都已經吃了晚飯，不過……還是很希望聽見那個人說在等著自己，撇了撇嘴，戀次收好手機重新開始進行暫停的遊戲，這種事情還是不要多想的好，自己未免有點兒小題大做了！白哉都打電話來了，還胡思亂想就太不應該了，大家都是醫生，平時有多繁忙都是心知肚明的！不過……戀次對著屏幕上揮舞著劍的小人開始發呆，如果能夠再親密一點就好了……

坐了四站路，戀次伸了個懶腰仔細地收好了東西準備下車，從地鐵站走到家裏還有大約十分鍾的路，踏出玻璃房一般的地鐵站台走上路面，戀次不由自主地深深吸了一口氣，站台邊馬路兩邊栽種的櫻花樹已經只剩下綠葉了，只有地上還依稀可見白色或粉色的殘骸，戀次歎了口氣，胡亂地想到有人說過，櫻花只能在枝頭停留七天，一旦過了七天就會開始凋零，如果中途遭遇大風或是大雨，那麼頃刻間就會灰飛煙滅，真是一種殘忍的美麗呢！難怪那天白哉說這是“變態的美”，倒是有幾分道理。

拉了拉衣襟，戀次穿過馬路，卻在應該再次轉彎的地方停下了腳步，傻傻看著面前的人，他覺得有點兒臉紅，白哉站在不遠處的街口，似乎還沒有看見自己，正側著頭看著一件棉花糖店面上插著的幾枝色彩繽紛的棉花糖，遠遠看過去，這個穿著薄風衣的男人挺拔卓爾，黑色的髮微微在腦後起伏著。

戀次慢慢走了過去，站在白哉的身後半米不到處，他很想伸手去摟那個人，可是不知為什麼又有一種隱約的羞怯感，正當他猶豫不決的時候，那個原本背對著他的人突然轉過了身體，瑩亮的眸子含著溫潤和煦的光看著自己，然後毫無預兆地綻開笑容。他伸手攬過戀次的肩，然後兩人一同往前走去，經過棉花糖店鋪的時候，白哉停下了腳步，轉頭看著戀次，“餓了嗎？”

戀次有點兒驚訝地看了看那一只只漂亮的棉花糖，老實說他是餓了沒錯，不過……難道白哉準備讓他用棉花糖果腹？未免太……太小兒科了吧！話雖如此，戀次還是勉強點了點頭，因為他分明從白哉的臉上看出“我想吃”的欲望來，果然，白哉馬上很高興地掏出皮夾子，然後對著老板說，“給我兩只！”

於是，兩個男人有點兒傻氣地拿著體積龐大的棉花糖慢慢走在路上，幸好這個時候馬路上的人不多，否則戀次真的很想找個地洞鑽進去，他偏轉腦袋看著白哉，那個平素很冷淡的男人正小心翼翼地在那一大朵“棉花”上用嘴撕出一個口子來，甜甜的棉花糖接觸到嘴唇後慢慢融化開來，有點兒黏黏的，不過卻是很好吃。白哉手裏的是紫色的，帶著淡淡的香芋味，戀次則是紅紅的草莓味，被他三兩下很快解決了。

終於回到居住的大樓，兩個人走進空蕩蕩的電梯後，就這麼肩並肩站著，然後白哉突然說，“戀次，好吃嗎？”待身邊的人一轉頭，他就湊上前吻住那薄薄的兩片唇，草莓的味道和香芋的味道漸漸混雜在了一起，等到分開的時候，白哉笑了笑，說，“謝謝你……戀次……”

露琪亞喜歡吃棉花糖……不過自己從來沒有覺得那種東西有什麼品嘗的價值，不過今天嘗試過一下，倒確實有一種很奇妙的感覺……甜甜的……很好吃……

白哉一直帶著笑容打開了家門，在玄關處脫掉鞋子走進客廳，白哉轉頭看著一手按著肚子的戀次，“飯幫你留好了，在桌子上！”果然，那個紅髮家夥立刻眼睛發光衝進了飯廳，大概是真的餓了！傻瓜，他怎麼可能用棉花糖充當晚餐呢？慢條斯理地洗乾淨手，白哉坐在沙發上翻閱今天的報紙，戀次卻突然端了飯碗從飯廳跑了出來，一副欲言又止的樣子。

“怎麼了？”見戀次不說話，白哉索性直接問，“不合胃口嗎？”

戀次把頭搖得像波浪鼓，最後，才期期艾艾地挨了過來，“那個……那個你是……是特意去接我的嗎？”說實話，他實在是有點兒鄙視問這句話的自己，不過憋在心裏面真的很難受啊……

“是啊……怎麼了？”白哉裝作不以為然的樣子，“不喜歡嗎？”他故意這麼說，“那我下次不去接你了……”

“不要不要……不對，是要！”戀次語無倫次，最後索性把碗筷往茶几上一擱，硬是擠進白哉和沙發扶手之間的小空隙中，“我的意思是……你這樣……我很喜歡……”

“是嗎？”白哉笑了，“那麼，有什麼獎勵嗎？”

臉紅了紅，戀次總覺得這句話有調戲的嫌疑，不過他不好意思說出口，猶豫了一下下，他湊過臉在白哉臉頰上碰了碰，然後一下子跳起來抓了碗筷就飛快地逃回了餐廳。白哉意猶未盡地朝餐廳的門看了一眼，然後抬手從臉上抹下一粒米飯，眨了眨眼睛，放進了嘴巴裏，晚上可以要得更多……他知道的……

 

感覺身後的人終於在自己的身體裏面宣泄出來，戀次一下子鬆了口氣，倒像柔軟的被子，肩上傳來壓迫感，然後有兩只手從他腋下穿過繞到胸前緊緊交叉扣住他，耳邊傳來白哉的呼吸聲，戀次有點兒不舒服地挪動了一下身子，感覺兩腿之間還是濕漉漉的，忍耐了一會兒，他不好意思地側過頭，剛想要說什麼，就對上一雙星眸。

“唔……”內唇被溫柔地刷過，每次情事過後，白哉總會花大量的時間在親吻上，害他總擔心會一發不可收拾，不過事實證明，白哉只是很單純地在進行事後溫存，因為從來沒有一次……變得不可收拾！這樣一來，他又變得鬱悶起來，每每此時，總會懷疑自己是不是沒有魅力……

“要洗澡嗎？”白哉的聲音聽上去有點兒悶悶的沙啞，單手撥開戀次的頭髮，然後撐起了身體，“來！”他伸出手拉起戀次，兩人剛想移動，卻聽見戀次一聲低呼，目光隨著飄過去，白哉有點好笑地看著那張臉又變得通紅，纖長的手指在那敏感的部位按了按，白哉忍不住好心情，“流出來了……”他這麼說到，連自己都覺得有點兒恬不知恥。

果然，戀次揮手打掉了白哉的手指，急匆匆地跑進了浴室，雖然有點兒齜牙咧嘴，但是很利落地把門“砰”地一關，看來是生氣了……白哉聽著傳來的嘩嘩水聲，搖了搖頭，開始檢查被褥有沒有被弄髒，確定沒什麼大問題後，他把原先墊著的毛巾放到了一邊，然後很隨意地躺了下來，戀次擦著頭髮走出浴室的時候看到的就是這麼一副場景。

“過來……”白哉拍拍身邊的位置，“我想抱著你……”戀次撅了撅嘴，不過還是乖乖靠了過去，把頭抵在白哉的肩窩，“今天怎麼這麼晚？又有急診病人？”從戀次手中抽出揉成一團的乾毛巾，白哉稍稍坐起身體推了戀次一把，然後幫他擦拭起頭發來，“你們醫院最近還真是公務繁忙。”

“才不是呢……”戀次打了個哈欠，“還不是那幫警察，真是討厭死了……”他甩了甩頭，見頭髮不滴水了，依舊這麼靠進了白哉的懷裏，“上次不是和你說過嗎，我有一個病人為了戀人賣了器官，警察似乎是想從這裏找到突破，看看能不能扯出黑市交易集團，總之……和我們醫院沒什麼關系，只是苦了我這個當事人！”

白哉先是怔了怔，然後慢吞吞地說道，“集團？有這麼恐怖嗎？我以為之前的事情已經結束了……”心裏不由得冒上一種不安的情緒，他表面上還是閒話家常的模樣，“怎麼，現在有進展嗎？”

戀次搖了搖頭，閉上了眼睛，“哪有這麼快啊……而且病人才動完手術，根本不能進行長時間的談話，我看啊，我們主任也對警察不是很感冒，用這個理由拒絕了他們要求和病患交談的請求，本來嘛，人家少了一個器官已經很可憐了，還要三番兩次地去挖別人的傷口，太殘忍了……”

“傷口？”白哉皺起眉頭，“病情很嚴重嗎？”

“也不是……只不過……”戀次側著頭想了想，“他為他的戀人做出這麼大的犧牲，對方也不知道他的感情，有點兒可憐啊……”

白哉沒有說話，只是默默加重了摟著戀次肩膀的力道，過了一會兒，身邊傳來均勻的呼吸聲，戀次已經睡著了，一片黑暗之中，肩頭傳來陣陣溫暖……只不過，這溫暖能不能長久存在呢……

白哉微微眯起了眼睛，一個人……露出了肅殺的表情！他不想這安寧被破壞，任誰……都不可以！

 

 

B11  
銀興高采烈地拉著藍染逛街，他的心情很好，因為昨天下午終於接到了那個男人的電話，很快他就能拿到需要的東西，付出一筆小錢就可以省心省力，尤其是在現在這個關鍵的時候，實在是老天爺幫忙啊！於是他今天才能夠那麼主動地拉藍染出來買全新的旅行用品，也算是散散心吧。

走進一家皮具專賣店，銀四處打量著，很快看中一只棕色的箱包，讓服務小姐拿下拉仔細翻看著，藍染就這麼含笑站在旁邊看著，旁若無人地點燃香煙，看著銀專注的神情他是喜歡的，或者說，他喜歡看著銀為了“他們兩個人”的事情而忙碌著，就像一個小妻子，雖然說這麼想有點兒奇怪，不過藍染從來沒有覺得有什麼不妥，在感情這方面他一直都習慣於掌握著主動權，不管是什麼時候都是如此！

“喜歡嗎？”藍染插嘴，對著銀遲疑猶豫的臉實在有點兒按耐不住，他就沒這個耐心像銀一樣在街上逛好幾個小時，當然，如果對方喜歡他會奉陪，這是最起碼的風度和原則，“喜歡就買好了……”

“可是灰色的也不錯……”銀咬咬唇，“但是買兩個好像太多了一點……”他眨著眼睛看向旁邊的營業員，“這位小姐覺得呢？那個包更加好看一點？”穿著制服的女性微微漲紅了臉，對著銀的笑臉幾乎說不出話來，雖然藍染也很有魅力而且更加有男人味，但是面前這個人的笑容真的讓人無法抗拒呢！最後，抽著煙的男人一邊搖頭一邊掏出信用卡刷下兩只包，看著銀一邊嘮叨一邊走出店，他笑了笑，其實逛街還是挺有意思的。

馬路上的人流穿梭不息，藍染突然有了興致，上前一步直接拉起銀的手，就這麼帶在懷裏，身材略為較小的人很開心的把包扔進停在一邊的車裏，然後側臉笑容可掬地給了藍染一個吻，耳邊似乎聽見路過行人的吸氣聲，他聳聳肩轉頭看著開車的司機慢吞吞地跟在後面讓跑車以龜速行駛，接著又看向藍染，一下子咧開嘴角。

“不介意嗎？”銀笑得像一只小狐狸，“我記得你還是很排斥被小報記者東寫寫西講講的，怎麼今天……”拖長了銀，他抱著藍染的手臂，兩個人朝前面一家服飾店前進，“有什麼事情發生了嗎？”

“我只是討厭麻煩，並不代表我要刻意隱藏什麼……”藍染微笑，憑他今時今日的地位，想得到什麼都是易如反掌，就算和銀公開了身份也不是什麼了不起的問題，甚至於，只要銀有這個意願，自己可以隨時帶著他到方便的國家去領取一紙證書，只不過，他非常討厭麻煩罷了！所以銀不提，他也樂得輕鬆，反正只要對方知道自己的想法就可以了。

點了點頭，銀含蓄地垂首，隱約可見臉頰上的紅暈，有時候，藍染不禁意的話會讓他很感動，譬如現在就是，拉著這個到哪裏都是焦點的男人快步走進另一家專賣店，他看著一排排春秋天的衣服有點兒躍躍欲試，“買風衣吧……在義大利穿風衣很帥喲！”

“為什麼？”藍染皺起眉頭，目光掃過米色、黑色、咖啡色的各款長風衣，質地確實不錯，穿在銀的身上不會難看。

“可以想象一下自己是黑手黨嘛！”瞥了藍染一眼，他隨手拿了一件，“我要去試衣服，你等我！”丟下這麼一句話，他走進鑲了鏡子的更衣室，藍染笑了笑，點燃了另一只煙，然後轉身看著外面的街道，繁華……匆忙……蒼白……他的視力其實很好，足以看見街對面的店裏有些什麼人，只不過他不喜歡把自己的臉暴露在別人的眼中，於是，就著這副平光鏡，他看見了自己並不熟悉但一定會認出來的人，朽木白哉，準確地說應該是兩個人，因為那個人的身邊還有一個紅頭髮的家夥，阿散井戀次，戀人。

他看見白哉也是靜靜地站著，就像現在自己做的事情一樣，只不過手裏少了一只煙，也難怪，身為醫生，一般都不會抽煙，尤其是這個人看起來就是嚴於律己的類型的時候，所以在查到白哉竟然有一個同性戀人的時候，他還真是大吃了一驚，因為根本看不出來這樣一個人竟然會有斷袖的癖好。緩緩吐出煙圈，他看見白哉對著身邊紅髮的男人說了什麼，然後對方拿著一件衣服走開了，大概和銀做同樣的事情去了……冷靜地笑了笑，真傻，藍染對自己說，如果那個男人已經有了深愛的戀人，和銀自然是不會有一腿了，雖然這兩個人之間的關係自己還是沒有理清楚，不過可以慢慢來……

“藍染？”身後傳來銀的聲音，藍染轉回目光，銀穿著身咖啡色的長擺風衣，裏面是白色的兔毛高齡衫，如果再搭配一副小羊皮手套一定就完美了！藍染微微眯起眼睛，看著面前的人有點兒心浮氣躁……很想就這麼狠狠摟住，然後蹂躪那張瀲灩的唇，最後他點了點頭，算是表示認可，然後迅速轉開目光。

“討厭……”銀撅了撅嘴，“怎麼這樣的表情啊……”

“你很想看我在外面失態嗎？”藍染低頭靠近，就著銀的耳朵說到，單手搭在銀的肩膀上，順著風衣齊整的縫合線緩緩向下移動，在別人都看不見的地方，穩穩停在臀線上一寸，用力按了一下，他看著銀有點兒尷尬地扭動了一下身體，“嗯？作出決定了嗎？”

“就買這件！”銀突然很大聲地說到，微微發抖的聲音裏面帶著一絲慌亂，“我去把它換下來……”話音剛落，他就急急忙忙衝進了才離開沒多久的更衣室，聽到外面的藍染發出爽朗的笑聲來，“可惡！”他一下子關緊了門，小小的空間裏也鑲了一面鏡子，照出他微醺的臉，一張戀愛中的男人的臉，“最可惡了！”喃喃自語著，他背靠在牆面上，深深呼吸著，一邊開始解自己的紐扣，不知為什麼，想到那個人就在外面，有點兒不由自主地興奮起來……

幾分鍾後，銀振作精神走了出來，衣服遞給了旁邊候著的小姐，不一會兒，一個精致的拎包遞回到他的手上，裏面竟然裝了一大一小兩件同樣顏色的衣服，“你不用試穿嗎？”銀伸手翻了翻，疑惑地抬頭看著藍染，“反正又不趕時間。”雖然這尺碼沒什麼問題，不過穿在身上看看效果會比較好。

“不用，看你穿就大概知道了……”藍染按滅了香煙平伸出手，銀乖巧地把自己的右手放進那溫熱的掌心，然後被他牽著往外走，“我們去買手套……”藍染笑了笑，“對面有一家阿瑪尼的旗艦店……”

銀毫無防備地點頭……

 

最後，他們並沒有和另外一對人碰上，藍染也絕不是故意要做些什麼才提議去對面的店，只不過當銀走進高檔的店面時，他若有所思地盯著遠處的兩個背影看了一眼，一前一後，步調很有默契地相互配合著，然後他笑了笑，跟著走進店，決心要幫銀買一副很好的手套。

其實從某種意義上來說，手套和戒指的含義是一樣的，一樣的貼合在手指掌，好的手套能完美地抱住整個手掌，細細照顧到每一條指縫，就好像始終被心上人的手緊緊握著一樣，甚至，手套還勝過戒指，因為那個圓環只是一個冰冷的器物，而上好的手套則能夠散發溫暖的氣息。所以藍染親自用手揉捏著幾副樣品，分辨其中的不同，柔軟的羊皮有著溫潤的光澤，如果配上合適的衣服，戴在手上比任何裝飾品都要好看，最後藍染選了一副棕色的收口手套，擺在銀的面前，細膩的紋路很有質感。

“試試看吧……”他看著銀小心地戴上一只手套，伸展五指動了動，“感覺怎麼樣？”

“很舒服呢！”銀有點兒愛不釋手地撫摸著，“你還真是會享受，這樣一副手套的價錢都夠普通人家生活一年了……”所以說衣服事物這種奢侈品有時候是很沒有道理的，但是卻有足夠的吸引力來讓人砸下大筆的錢來敗家，而負擔不起的人也會很心癢地買來時尚雜誌來過過癮。

“你喜歡就好，何況我並不是普通人……”藍染不以為然，他和市丸銀的出身不同，所以有時候不能理解這個人的價值觀，可能正是這個原因是他們在多年前會分開，因為藍染以為自己出國只是丟棄了一部分，而對於銀來說卻是已經付出全部……

“其實……”銀淡淡地笑著，“比起這手套我還有更喜歡的……”

“什麼？”藍染挑了挑眉，難得聽見銀說這種話，“你不滿意這個牌子？”

搖了搖頭，銀緩緩把手從貼合皮膚的手套中抽出來，然後輕輕握住藍染的手，“你剛才拉著我走……我就很開心了……”其實，他不是很有欲望的人，即使有時候不得不去做一些事情，他也時時刻刻提醒自己幸福的短暫和微小，所以被藍染緊緊握住手的感覺很好，就像是一個牢固的依靠，可以讓他什麼都不怕，可讓他安心地閉上眼睛不會擔心睡不著覺……

不會冷……

因為藍染的手掌常年都是溫熱的……

有個人曾經說過，抱歉，無法安慰你，因為我的身體也是冷的，連自己的心都溫暖不起來……那個人只是用很無奈的眼神看著他，看著他蜷縮成一團，卻什麼也做不了……

兩個都瀕臨死亡的人是無法互相挽救的……所以他才在和藍染相遇的那一瞬間就重新投入他的懷抱，而不考慮會不會又是一場沒有結果的戀愛，因為他真的很冷……冷到快死了……

“藍染的手很大很溫暖……”十指交握，銀笑得輕柔，“最喜歡了……”

無法離開……

根本，就離不開……

 

A12  
戀次絮絮叨叨地幫著白哉整理衣物，小心翼翼地疊好然後放進箱子裏面去，薄外套高領毛衣，義大利那裏雖然緯度比日本低，但溫度還是不高，也不知道是搞什麼鬼，竟然在這個時候要求白哉到義大利去幫一個病人會診，把箱子蓋好，戀次甩了甩過長的頭髮，慢吞吞地踱到客廳，那個穿這棉質長褲的男人正靠在沙發上看書，瞅一眼書名，犯罪心理學？搞什麼啊……

“怎麼會看這種書？”戀次跪在沙發上伸手拉了拉白哉的黑髮，“箱子幫你裝好了，要去看看嗎？”順勢往白哉的身上一靠，他蹭了蹭對方的肩頭，嗯，也是純棉質地的衣服，很舒服，半眯上眼睛，他伸手把那本書拿過來隨便翻了幾頁，“好無聊……”打了個哈欠，他揉了揉眼睛，“你要去多長時間？”

“最少一個星期，”白哉把那本書合上放下，抬起手指撥了撥戀次額前垂下的頭髮，“我會打電話給你的，明天早上的飛機你就不用送我了。”

“切！誰要送你……”戀次撇撇嘴，“一個星期啊……我一個人住不知道多清閒多有意思呢！你呀，最好待在那裏不要回來了！”回身抽了一個靠墊拍到白哉的身上，拳頭象徵性地揮了揮，結果還沒來得及耀武揚威就被白哉一把拉過去捉住了微翹的唇，“唔唔……”快呼吸不過來了，他用力推著對方的胸口，卻被一股力量反推倒下，白哉單腳壓在他的大腿上，一手按住他的肩膀，由上而下急劇侵略性地吻著他，被扯到的頭髮有點兒痛，不過心裏莫名地很爽快……呵呵……就是讓你生氣！

透明的液體緩緩從唇角滑下，白哉緩緩鬆口，用拇指一點點把那唇角的痕跡擦掉，戀次紅著臉大口大口呼吸著，就像垂死掙扎的小魚。白哉輕輕笑了笑，保持著幾厘米的距離，他可以感覺到戀次噴在自己臉上的氣息，“說啊……沒有我是不是過的很好？”聲音有點兒沙啞，他看著掉進陷阱的小動物彆扭地轉開視線，然後很困難地搖頭，不想就這麼放過戀次，白哉仍舊維持著這個姿勢，“那你剛才說什麼……”

“不要走……”手指勾著白哉的衣領，戀次喃喃說道，垂下眼睫都不敢看對方的臉，“你……不要到那麼遙遠的地方去……”

“你一個人不是挺好嗎？”白哉用鼻尖碰了碰戀次的臉頰，“現在又捨不得了……”這個口是心非的小家夥，真應該被好好教訓一下！手指滑到戀次的胸口碰了碰，他用麼指惡意壓了壓那凸起的小點，“天還沒熱呢，竟然只穿襯衣了……還是說……是專門為了方便我脫？”頭埋下隔著衣物輕輕咬了咬，他滿意地聽見耳邊響起抽氣聲，“真是乖巧……”

“瞎說……”戀次虛弱地反駁，但勾在白哉腦後的手卻不由自主地往下壓，好癢……一股針刺的奇異感覺從平時沒什麼感覺的地方緩緩浮現，讓他的意識有點兒混亂，“你……白哉……”帶著哭腔，他抱住對方的頭，“不要在這裏……好窄……”

“窄？”白哉眼下閃過狡詐的光芒，掙開戀次的手利落地解開對方腰上的皮帶，他握住那麥色的皮膚然後向上屈起，“窄很好啊……窄的話會比較舒服……”故意曲解戀次的話，他緩緩覆唇上去，感覺到對方脆弱地顫抖，“是不是很有趣？”手指一點點撥弄著，他有點好笑地看著戀次抱了個靠枕上半身委屈地縮成一個蝦米，好像……欺負得有點兒過份……

“別咬了……”舔了舔那緊閉的牙關，“好啦……我不在沙發上做了……回床上好不好……”

“你很過分啊！”戀次揉著眼睛，“你你你……你就是那種鬼畜中年人！”他憤憤不平地戳著對方的胸口，“我不要做！我今天不要！就是不要！”

“那再見面就是一個多星期後了……”白哉故意冷淡地起身，整了整衣服，“也好，我保存體力明天坐飛機，十幾個小時很累的……洗了澡睡覺，你要是不睡就自己看電視……”交待完畢，他竟然真的就這麼走進房間裏面，緊接著，戀次聽見浴室的門被關上了，隱隱約約傳來水聲。

真是個混蛋混蛋！說他鬼畜還不承認！慢慢爬起來，戀次有點兒困難地把衣服褲子重新弄好，但是剛剛被撫摸過的身體還帶著強烈的熱度，燒得他有點兒難受，舔了舔唇，他抓過遙控器剛想開，目光瞟過時鍾，已經過了十一點了，除了那種成年頻道能有什麼可看的！隨手一扔，他慢慢挨進了房間，看了眼浴室的門忿忿地咬了咬唇，然後一頭鑽進薄毯裏悶住頭，死人，在浴室裏脫掉一層皮才好呢！

不過他的願望顯然是無法實現的，因為沒多久，水聲停止了，再過了一會兒，他聽見門打開的聲音，鼻翼間嗅到淡淡的水汽，肩膀不自覺地縮了一下，感覺身邊躺下一個人來，毯子被拉掉了一半，背後空蕩蕩的有點兒冷……戀次覺得自己開始精神緊張，就像知道有一個定式炸彈埋在房間裏，但是卻不知道什麼時候會爆炸，而自己也沒有辦法逃出去！指尖在身前不斷地戳來戳去，他覺得自己甚至聽得見時間流逝的嘀嗒聲，每次都覺得那個人會有所動作了吧，可是身後的人只是翻了下動了動，然後……開始失望……

有點兒無趣地閉上眼睛，戀次突然覺得酸酸的，白哉要過一個多星期才能夠回來……一個星期……七天……一百六十八個小時……一萬零八十分！好長時間！眼睛一下子睜開瞪圓，這一次只猶豫了一秒鍾，他就迅速翻身轉向白哉，沒想到……卻對上一雙含笑的眼睛……

“你故意的……對不對……”埋著頭蹭進對方的懷裏，戀次突然覺得自己好傻，所有的事情都被這個人一手掌控，那他還在這裏搞什麼搞啊……像個白癡一樣……

“現在要不要做？”白哉故意逗他。

“喂！是不是存心要惹我生氣啊！”戀次皺起眉頭，“混蛋……”

“因為有人剛才說我是中年人……”白哉不依不饒，“我很沒體力的……”

“你──”戀次別過臉，暗暗慶幸是在晚上，否則……他這張臉一定紅得見不了人，白哉這個家夥就是這一點最讓人吃不消，明明在人前一幅正經模樣，到了私底下就是這種腔調！

笑了笑，硬是把那張躲著自己的臉轉過來，白哉小心翼翼地吻上那薄薄的唇，就像對待什麼易碎品，他知道這個人會為了自己把身體打開……就像初生的嬰兒一樣……

明天……義大利嗎？

 

醒來的時候天已經亮了大半，但是這種季節的晨光怎麼也不會刺眼，小心地扭轉腦袋，他看著戀次半邊臉都埋在枕頭裏面睡得很熟很沈，就像一個不諳世事的孩子，輕輕笑了笑，他俯身在戀次的臉頰上輕輕碰了碰，然後輕手輕腳地下床梳洗，水流的大小被控制在一定的範圍內，他鞠起清水撲上臉頰，對著鏡子仔細端詳著連他自己都快不認識的這張臉，眼睛裏面沒有溫柔的光芒，只剩下冷靜與肅殺……

一名出色的醫生和一名出色的犯罪者的差別只在一線之間，他們都需要具備完美的技術，需要有睿智的頭腦以及最快捷的反應，他們同樣的冷靜同樣的嘲笑生命，只不過醫生被道德感束縛著，他們一邊嘲笑一邊拯救，而犯罪者卻沒有這種道德感……所以醫生還是醫生，犯罪的人還是犯罪的人……

如果有一天，這個世界讓醫生覺得失望、腐朽，那麼醫生會比犯罪者更加凶殘……那是因為想要破壞！

沒有什麼值得拯救……

對著鏡子裏自己有點兒奇怪的表情笑了笑，白哉利落地擦乾淨臉，然後走進臥室換好衣服，窗簾拉得嚴嚴實實的，索性布料並不厚，淨亮的光芒灑進屋子裏面，檢查好機票，拎了箱子，他慢慢靠近床邊，微微一笑，然後抬手把戀次偷偷設定好的鬧鍾按掉，轉身走出了房間，輕輕帶上房門，不久，客廳傳來“啪噠”一聲關門的聲，戀次在枕頭上蹭了蹭，繼續悠閑地沈沈睡著……

白哉故意早起了半個多小時，也不急著攔車，舒舒服服地走在空氣清新的街道上，箱子並不太沈，但提在手裏卻覺得很踏實，也不知道那個平素就粗心大意的家夥有沒有幫他把東西理好……

抬起頭看了看天空，淡淡的幾朵雲悠閒地漂浮著，抬手鬆了鬆領口，他換了種表情穩步朝前走去……

 

“嗯……”戀次翻了個身，不自覺地摸索著身邊的位置，咦……是冷的？冷……啊啊啊……一個激靈，戀次一下子坐了起來，慌慌張張地把床頭櫃上的鬧鍾拎到懷裏，半路上還差點掉到地上，眨了眨眼睛看清楚時間，他懊惱地一拍腦袋，完了！飛機已經不知道飛到什麼地方去了……

死白哉臭白哉混蛋中年人！戀次一下子掀掉毯子，氣呼呼地跑到窗前“唰”地拉開了窗簾，天已經大亮了！白哉是故意選在自己休息的這天去義大利的嗎？要是平時，不管怎麼樣也會起床准備上班了……

歎了口氣，他披了件衣服走進客廳，順手拿了只筆在牆上的日曆上面勾了個圈，一二三四……一個星期……白哉說的是“至少”……筆尖無意識地點著光潔的銅版紙，戀次發覺自己已經開始想念……

或者說……開始等待那個人打來電話…… 

 

B12  
很快，銀辦好了休假的手續，盡管日番谷的眼光帶著不信任與疑惑，他還是聳了聳肩異常愉快地走出了公司的大門，他將要出國，將要享受美好的假期，單單想到這一點，被人白眼一下也就沒什麼了！曾經，為了“生意”，他也出國過，但是那段經歷並不值得炫耀，剛剛走上這條路時的艱辛是旁人都想像不到的，沒有運輸渠道，這種“違禁物品”只有隨身攜帶，然後把命都賭在蛇頭的身上，不管是擠上幾百人的小船還是貨車，他都嘗試過，直到後來漸漸有了手下有了門路有了名聲，一切才好了起來。

在進出口公司就職是一個不錯的選擇，和藍染重逢之後一切變得更加順利，這個男人在商界的面子比天還要大，隨便運點什麼東西根本不需要檢查，或許……自己根本不用那麼麻煩，直接向他要錢不是更簡單？不管是幾百萬還是幾千萬，對於這個男人來說都是小意思，而自己就可以徹底脫離這種黑暗的生活，只是……不能這麼做，不想讓這樣的自己暴露在那個男人的面前，說到底，還是可悲的自尊心在作祟，真是有問題！

銀收拾好了行李，當然，最重要的“東西”要等到最後才會放入預定要打包的旅行袋，藍染理所當然地包下了一架小型飛機，想怎麼樣都可以，靠在床上有點兒無聊地看著電視，他突然覺得自己現在過的日子很“腐敗”，呵呵，但凡是壞人不都應該鼠頭鼠腦焦躁不已成天杞人憂天的嗎？難道說他還不夠壞？

正胡思亂想的時候，客廳裏傳來藍染的聲音，低沈的溫柔的性感的……當然也是讓人舒心的……

“什麼事？”銀輕輕搖著頭，帶動齊頸的直法，“藍染？”他愣了愣，從床上直起身體來，疑惑地走向客廳，他沒有聽見藍染的回答。

“哎……”銀吃驚地睜大了眼睛，“你在幹什麼？”他看著藍染有點兒笨拙地把一株綠色的植物從塑料袋裏面弄出來，然後移植到一個青瓷的盆裏面去，“這是什麼？”他是第一次看見這種植物。

“百子蓮……”藍染抬頭笑了笑，“我在路口看見有人擺攤子，聽說不用找陽光也不用怎麼澆水照料，所以就買回來了，家裏面好像沒什麼植物……”他把土拍嚴實，那植物的中心伸出一根細長的莖來，頂著一朵小小的淡藍色的花，家裏確實沒什麼植物，除了一盆瀕臨死亡的仙人掌……

“怎麼突然想到買花回家？”銀興致勃勃地蹲下，看著那盆嬌弱的小東西，“你確定它真的不用曬太陽不用人照顧嗎？我們馬上就出國了，回來之後看見枯掉的屍體我會難過的……”

藍染和煦地笑了笑，“那個小販應該不會騙我吧，我可是狠狠瞪了他一眼的……”對著銀很是得意地炫耀著，藍染有點兒沒有形象……所以銀很不客氣地大笑了出來。

“真可憐……”壓低了聲音，銀在心裏面默默補上一句，那個小販真可憐……

“不過你知道我為什麼要買它嗎？”冷不防，藍染突然轉了個話題，接著，不等市丸銀回答，他自己給出答案，“因為它給我的感覺很像你呢，不用光照和水，不用別人照顧，總能活下去，所以……會讓占有它的人感覺不安，好像……自己一點用處都沒有……”

一瞬間的沈默……銀沒有料到藍染會這樣想……

“不說話嗎？”藍染看著銀，目光裏閃爍著一種奇異的光彩，“其實，你可以更多的依靠我沒有關系……”如果可以，真希望從來就沒有離開過你，牢牢看住你，也許這樣，現在就不用那麼擔心，擔心你會飛走……

“藍染你真傻……聰明……卻依舊很傻……”銀輕輕笑了，像花兒一般美麗，“就算這花兒什麼都不要，它還是呼吸著空氣，也只會在你的注視下開花……明白嗎？”

藍染不語，把移植好的花放到了一個照不到太陽的角落，隔了好一會兒，他默默說到，“銀，義大利玩夠了，我們就去一次英國吧……”

“怎麼了？”

“我想把你綁住……用一張紙……”

微微一怔，銀覺得自己的靈魂飄了起來……

“好啊……”

莫名的，他有一點點羞澀……

 

銀站在空曠的廣場上享受著徐徐微風，略帶熱度的空氣在臉頰上溫柔得撫摸著，天格外的藍，也格外得明媚，廣場上人不多，極目遠眺，可以看見很遠處的古舊建築物，深深吸一口氣，連肺部都會充滿歷史的喧囂，這就是義大利，這就是羅馬！終於來到這裏了呢！雖然並不是完全輕鬆地來度假，但是應該也差不到哪裏去吧！

市丸銀和藍染的義大利第一站選在羅馬，因為銀在離開日本前就開始吵著要看鬥獸場，幸好羅馬屬於南部地區，溫度也比較高，穿一件風衣走在外面綽綽有餘，藍染也就由著銀在夜晚拖著他四處跑，說是要體驗一下夜生活！

“銀，早點睡吧……”藍染含笑，“明天我們要去米蘭了，今天晚上至少保存一下體力吧……”連續工作十幾個小時也沒有現在這麼累，看著眯眼笑的銀，他真想拍拍那頭銀髮，果然出國度假是正確的選擇，銀整個人都很愉悅的模樣。只希望這家夥的精力不要在這麼旺盛了……

“你累了就先睡嘛……”銀對著鏡子照啊照，皺著眉頭看著自己的身影，“一會我還要出去，老板告訴我今天晚上酒店頂樓有賭局，我要去見識一下，順便買一瓶紀念酒，你累的話先睡，我會帶著房卡出去的。”他轉頭嫵媚地微笑，“我可是第一次出國旅遊，別指望我待在房間裏面喲！”故意拋了個媚眼，他惹得藍染大笑。

“那你自己當心……”藍染抬手揉了揉眉心，為了擠出充分的時間來度假，他把很多工作都壓縮在前一陣子做掉了，老實說真的很疲勞，“我先睡了，你回來得時候叫我一聲……”

“嗯！”銀答應著，戴上藍染精心為他挑選的手套，“好夢！”抿了抿唇，他走出房間關上房門。

酒店的頂樓似乎天生就是為開設賭場而設計的，透明的穹頂灑下一片璀璨的星光，整個會場的照明都偏暗，只有各張賭桌邊設有高亮度的小燈，厚重的地毯鋪滿了整個大廳，踩在上面一點聲音都沒有，會場裏聚集了很多腰纏萬貫的人，但是卻沒有什麼聲音，充分顯示了歐洲賭場的悠久歷史和卓越氣質，盡管拉斯維加斯拼命效仿，還是難以捕捉這種天生的貴族氣質。

銀身穿上好的絲絨禮服，包裹了羊皮手套的掌心握著一小疊金燦燦的籌碼，像每一個來這裏打發時間的單身男人一樣，他並沒有在大型賭桌邊留連，而是踱到了角落裏的老虎機邊，有點兒隨興地向旁邊的侍者調換了遊戲籌碼，然後無聊地注視著轉動的數字。

“一個人嗎？”大約五分鍾後，銀的身邊突然想起了一個冰冷的聲音，不像是一個搭訕者，倒像是一個殺手。只不過銀淡淡地笑了，並沒有覺得被打擾，他抬頭看了看身邊的人，聳了聳肩站起來，這時候機器發出一陣低鳴，數不清的遊戲籌碼掉了出來，著實嚇了他一跳。

“看來你真會為我帶來好運呢！”銀挑釁地瞥了那個男人一眼，一直待在旁邊不說話的侍者訓練有素地調換好遊戲籌碼，把十幾個金燦燦的牌子交到銀的手上，後者笑了笑，扔了一個做小費，然後尾隨男人離開。

“你動作真快……”銀輕笑，“我以為要挨到米蘭才見得到你，今天也只不過是碰運氣罷了……”

“東西呢？”男人沒有多餘的語言。

“給。”銀從內袋裏摸出一把鑰匙，“密碼你知道的，我放在渣打銀行的保險箱了，倒是瞞著藍染溜出賓館比較麻煩……”

男人點了點頭，“我會獨自去和他們交易，希望一切順利……”說完他就想要離開。

“等等！”銀回頭，“你一個人……不要緊嗎？”他的嘴唇翕動了一下，“老實說，他們的勢力這麼大，為什麼還要我們來找器官？我……雖說這是機會……但我還是不放心！”他的臉有點兒蒼白，“萬一……”

“沒關系，對方要救的人是他不被家庭接受的同性情人，自然不會動用家族的力量，你別忘了，義大利這個國家可是天主教的實力範圍，”男人撇撇嘴，“放心，我會平安回來，帶著最新的治療核輻射的資料！”衝著銀點了點頭，他轉身離開。

“是嗎……”銀輕輕笑了笑，“但願如此……”他不是不相信那個人的能力，只是事實告訴他很多事情他們都無能為力，只能眼睜睜看著慘劇發生……這就是身為普通人的悲哀！可是他也明白，這個機會一定要抓住，因為他們兩個人都開始焦躁了，無法再像以前那樣冷血地生活下去，這……是因為愛情嗎？

因為感覺到自己被另一個人所需要，所以想要堂堂正正地活下去？

可笑……可悲……生存的價值永遠需要在另一個人的身上得到實現……人一生下來就是不自由的、身不由己的……所以說活著就是受罪嗎？

“如果沒有遇到你會怎麼樣呢……”銀輕聲說道，如果沒有遇見那個人，說不定自己永遠不會走上這條道路，說不定亂菊姐姐已經死了，又或者，自己也早已經死了……屍骨無存！

一切都是命運……都是奇遇……都是被上帝設計好的劇本……而他們，只是演員……沒有意志無法反抗的演員……

“你不想遇見誰呢？”突然，銀的身後響起鬼魅般的聲音，讓他渾身一顫幾乎跌入冰窟窿，有什麼人貼著他的身體，在他的耳邊吐氣，“銀，告訴我……你不想遇見誰啊……”

緩緩地回過頭，銀勉強擠出一個笑容，“藍……染……”

他沒有想過……從來沒有想到過……上帝還安排了這一幕……讓他如此的……渴望沒有出生於這個世界……

 

A13  
白哉離開日本的第三天，戀次在科室裏面連歎了三口氣，無精打采地用手撥弄著桌上的小盆栽，就像渾身的力氣被抽乾了一樣。由於是國外的關係，連打電話也不是很方便，最多只能發發短信，不過自己去了三條，白哉能回個一條就很不錯了，大概很忙吧……甩了甩頭髮，他勉強自己振作精神開始翻動眼前的紙頁，背後傳來輕輕的笑聲。

“修……兵……”戀次轉過頭，表情宛若鬼魅，“我警告你……你最好給我保持安靜！”難得橫眉豎眼，他怒氣沖沖地瞪著那個抖肩抖到沒形象的人，“有空的話出去查房！不要在這裏發出噪音！”這個家夥，真是平時對他太好了，專門在心情不好的時候搗亂！沒有良心沒有人品沒有素質的家夥！

那個埋著頭的人一邊伸出一只手搖著一邊繼續笑，見戀次的臉都快要變青了才勉強板起臉，“那個……你先不要這麼緊張好不好……呵呵……好了好了……喂！跟你說話呢，不要瞪著我啊……”忙著先安撫一下，修兵一邊慶幸現在辦公室裏面只有他們兩個人，“我說啊……現在是春天又不是秋天……你弄得這麼憂鬱幹什麼啊……連眼睛都是濕潤的！”他一手支著腦袋一手從筆筒裏抽了一支筆出來搖動，“你家那位不過才走了三天，你就這個樣子了，那要是他們醫院把他弄到瑞士去進修怎麼辦啊？沒有一兩年可回不回來！”看著戀次的臉像紅綠燈一樣變著顏色，他忍不住又笑了起來。

“關你屁事！”戀次怒氣沖沖，猛地轉過身一下子趴在了桌子上，悶悶地不說話，他在心裏面把修兵罵了個半死，這個家夥老是這樣，冷不防的一句話，就能把自己嗆個半死！不過話說回來……白哉不會答應去那麼遠的地方還要待那麼長的時間吧！心裏面慌慌的，他突然發現自己真的給修兵說中了，如果白哉真的要離開那麼長的時間，那麼自己一定會撐不下去的……不會吧不會吧……白哉一定不會走的……

盯著那個一動不動的背脊，修兵搖了搖頭，然後閒閒地冒出一句話，“我說你啊……不要太依賴別人啊……省得到時候吃不了兜著走……”他倒不是覺得白哉有什麼不可靠的，反正他也沒機會見上一面，談不上好感惡意，只不過對方才離開幾天就這麼鬱鬱寡歡，怎麼看都是戀次陷得深嘛……做人和談戀愛都是一樣，獨立一點總是沒錯的，一旦有什麼人能夠影響你的感情和意志，那麼相對的，你也就冒了很大的危險，必須謹防有一天這個人離開你，而且不打招呼！

戀次沒有理睬修兵，慢慢摸出手機看了看，歎了一口氣還是放了回去，算了吧，老是發消息好無聊……而且說不定白哉正忙著呢……修兵說了一大堆歪理，不過過度依賴別人確實不太好，萬一被討厭就糟糕了……像是下了很大的決心，他拉開抽屜把手機扔了進去然後鎖掉，拎了記錄本站起來往外走，“我去查房……”他丟下一句話關上了門。

“唉……愛情真是個麻煩的東西啊……”修兵伸了個懶腰，“所以我還是算了吧……”

戀次推開之前那個病人的房間，房裏的男人看了他一眼然後笑了笑，點頭示意戀次坐下來，他的氣色比以前好了很多，至少臉色是紅潤的，看樣子再過一個多星期他就能出院了，翻了翻記錄本，戀次掃了眼條目，滿意地看了眼各類數字，“感覺怎麼樣？恭喜恭喜……等到出院的時候記得請我吃糖……”

“這也算是喜事啊？”男人抿了抿唇，“不過能夠離開這裏總是好的，我想……或許我改換一個城市……也許這樣，忘記一些事情會變得容易一些……”他的眼光顯得很含蓄優雅，就好像經歷過大徹大悟一樣，“生病就好像在鬼門關前走了一遭，許多煩惱都變得不再重要了……”

“是嗎？”戀次懂得男人話裏面的意思，“真的能夠放開嗎？了不起……”唇角浮起一朵澀澀的花朵，他放下記錄本，“離開也好……對了，後來警察是不是找過你了？”

“嗯，”男人點了點頭，“不過我也沒有什麼線索能夠提供，我對那些拿走我器官的人一無所知，再說，也過了很長時間了……”

“這樣啊……那你是怎麼和他們搭上線的啊？”戀次有點兒奇怪，“總有什麼中介之類的吧……電視裏面不都是這麼演的嗎？”

“倒也是……不過那個時候真的有點兒詭異，我記得有一陣我的心情很不好，一直喝酒，然後覺得不太舒服就去看醫生，順便做了全身檢查，還好只是過於疲勞，醫生建議我多休息休息，我就辭掉了兼職一直待在家裏面，有一天……”

……　……

雨很大，仿佛整個天幕都傾倒了下來，茫茫然一片，冷不防連早晨和傍晚都會分不清楚，他一個人坐著，呆呆注視著電視屏幕，又開始心痛……那個男人……自己愛著卻又不能愛的人……也許很快就會出國，到自己再也看不見的地方去，或許……自己在對方的生命中就此消失，連一點痕跡都沒有……

“撲通！”什麼東西掉進了門上的郵箱凹槽，他愣了愣走進門廳，蹲下來伸手一摸，是一只很大的牛皮信封，疑惑地看了看，他打開來抽出幾張紙頭，仔細一瞧，一下子變了臉色！紙頭上詳詳細細地列著那個男人的經濟情況，以及出國所需要的費用，最後……用紅色的筆寫著一個大字，你，願意出賣器官嗎？

“這……”身體一陣發冷，他對這那個黑色的手機號碼連眼睛都不敢眨，突然間沒有了主意……這算是什麼……惡魔的召喚？手指頭一抖，那幾張紙頭就這麼掉在了地上，他低下頭剛想撿起，卻赫然發現紙頭的背面還寫著一行字，你，想在他的生命裏留下些什麼……

雨變得更大了……帶著一陣閃電……然後……是落雷……

……　……

“就這樣？”戀次有點兒驚訝，“你就這樣輕易地……輕易地……”他有點兒語無倫次，“未免也太輕易了吧……”

“我也不知道，這就是命吧……”男人像是通通看看了，竟然一點兒悲傷的表情都沒有，“後來，我按照紙頭上的電話聯繫了他們，一個男人指示我到一座公寓去，後來就這麼稀裏糊塗地……不過他們倒還是很講信用的，向我保證手術不會有任何問題，錢也按時打進了帳戶，其實現在想想，真要是這麼被騙了，也就是被騙了……”

“什麼叫沒有問題啊！這一次如果不是你少掉一個器官，手術的危險性就會大大降低，不管怎麼說，缺少器官對身體總是不好的，不過有一點倒是真的，你的器官切除手術做得相當的漂亮，連我都沒這個水平！你那時候生病住在什麼醫院啊？我們這裏嗎？”

“不是，是東大附屬……”

“東大附屬？”戀次眨了眨眼睛，“那不是白哉的醫院嘛……我在那裏也實習過喲！”

“這樣啊……真巧……”

 

晚上，戀次隨隨便便在外面吃了碗麵，然後背著包跳上地鐵，就像是一個剛剛畢業沒多久的大學生，車廂裏面空蕩蕩的沒什麼人，只有兩三個小青年穿得花裏胡哨的，站得遠遠的間或往這裏瞄了幾眼，戀次聳聳肩沒當一回事，也不高興坐下玩遊戲，就這麼抓著吊環隨著車廂的擺動而輕輕搖擺。

“喂……”冷不當，後面突然有個聲音響起，戀次朝四周看了看然後轉過頭來，看見一個挺高壯的男人戴了副墨鏡站在自己的身後，而且不知道什麼時候，那幾個站得遠遠的小青年也都圍了過來。

“你……我不認識你……”喉嚨有點兒發乾，戀次慢慢後退了一步，“你想幹什麼……”隱隱約約覺得有問題，但是他向來和別人無冤無仇，會不會是弄錯了？

“阿散井戀次？”男人冷冷地問了一句。

“是……我是啊──”話還沒有說完，後腦勺突然一陣劇痛，他整個身體一怔，然後軟軟地向下滑去，然後陷入了黑暗的夢鄉……迷迷糊糊中，似乎被人架住了肩膀帶走了……

“是……老板……我們已經找到人了，是，馬上帶過去，您什麼時候回來？是嗎……明天的飛機啊……好，明白了，請您放心……”

就這樣，戀次被帶離了地鐵站……

而這個時候白哉──

“謝謝，非常感謝，這對我來說很重要！”白哉伸手和一個英俊的義大利男人握手，“我的禮物相信卡爾派斯特先生也很滿意吧……”

“是的，今天早上手術已經完成了，沒有發生任何的排異現象，我自己出面有困難，只好請各位朋友幫忙，雖然我和朽木先生從來沒有打過交道，但是你們的口碑一直都很好，也做得很乾淨，我非常滿意，這些研究資料只是我們試驗室的附屬產品，不是什麼重要的東西，請不必放在心上……”

“還是要感謝您給我這個機會，我代表我的妹妹以及我的合作者向您致敬！”白哉微微屈腰，“同時也希望您的愛人早日康復……再見！”

“再見……”

馬上就可以回日本了……提前回去……那個人一定會很高興的……

白哉目送意方的人先行離開，然後看了看手裏厚厚的資料，露琪亞……你會醒過來的……很快很快……

這也意味著，他和市丸銀被詛咒的命運就快走到了頭……是不是？

 

B13  
市丸銀心驚肉跳地端坐著，這個房間是封閉的，從他們回日本之後，自己就被軟禁在這間房間裏，藍染在什麼地方他不知道，藍染心裏在想什麼打算做什麼他也不知道，這個男人對他一直是溫柔的，可是今天，他只感覺到害怕！那一天，藍染問他白哉在什麼地方，可是自己硬撐著什麼都沒有說，白哉一定連夜趕去了西西里島，在這種時刻絕對不能出任何差錯，可是藍染似乎已經認定了什麼……該死！為什麼會正好被看見？也不對……從藍染當時的反應來看……他應該早就知道什麼了……

門發出輕輕的聲響，然後被推開了，藍染背光站在門口，看著市丸銀的眼睛流露出複雜的情緒，房間裏面的人是他愛著的，可是也是背叛他的！如果說之前還只是認為這兩個人有舊情，那麼現在，毫無疑問就是在偷情！竟然會在義大利看見朽木白哉！這意味著什麼？自己像個傻瓜一樣被耍了嗎？

“藍染？”市丸銀眯了眯眼睛，他有點兒看不清楚，“藍染？藍染……拜托……拜托你不要誤會可以嗎？我請求你……”他不想失去這個人，僅管有些事情不能避免，他還是不想失去這份珍貴的感情，“我和白哉只是朋友，僅此而已，只要你沒有出差，我每個晚上都在你身邊的不是嗎？”

“那麼我不在的時候呢？”藍染冷冷地說，“你的意思就是，當我不在的時候，你理所當然地可以去尋找另一個懷抱嗎？”他恨著面前的人，是因為在自己給他機會解釋的時候，這個人依舊保持沈默，不管怎麼樣都不願意透露白哉的所在地！這麼擔心他嗎？那麼……就不要企圖堅持自己還是清白的！他藍染惣右介也不是傻瓜！

市丸銀歎了口氣緩緩低下頭，果然是這樣……果然已經不被信任了……或許這就是一種預示，當亂菊姐姐終於能夠醒過來的時候，他必將失去其他的所有！因為，他已經奪走了太多，別人的器官……生命……沒有任何理由能夠這樣逍遙地生活下去，被愛被關懷……只是，藍染到底想做什麼？按照自己對他的了解，絕對……事情絕對不會就此而止！

“你到底想要怎樣……”市丸銀開始神遊，開始幻想自己的墳墓，會刻上什麼呢？這裏躺著……鞠躬盡瘁的……不被任何人愛的……大壞蛋……市丸銀！他只祈求，懲罰能夠來的晚一點，讓他再見亂菊一面，然後告訴她，請不要再這麼辛苦，然後自由地生活下去……或許苦苦撐了這麼久就是為了這一句話吧，愧疚，以及一份自己給自己的責任！就像白哉那樣，靜靜凝視著玻璃窗裏躺著不動的人，然後說，一定會再見一面，在清醒的狀態下！

藍染俯身，手指緩緩摩擦著市丸銀的下顎，然後猛地用力捏起，看著那狹長的眼睛滲出晶瑩的淚珠來，“真可憐哪……到現在依然讓我覺得心痛……我不明白，我對你不夠好嗎？從我們重逢到現在，這幾年中，難道你一點感覺都沒有？是！我知道那個男人是在我離開的時候走進你的生命的，如果你壓根忘不了他，為什麼還要投入我的懷抱！說啊！”他有種衝動，想將這纖細的骨頭捏碎，可是看著那終於緩緩睜開來的眼睛，暴力的衝動卻又化作接吻的衝動，“你這個妖精……我不應該回來的……不應該的……”迷亂的語言如碎片般跌落，他吞噬著那脆弱的柔軟，“是！看樣子我是沒可能放開你了！不過不會就這麼簡單結束的，朽木白哉對你做過什麼，我會同樣在他情人的身上討回來！”

“什……麼？”眼睛一下子睜圓，銀愣愣地看著藍染，“你說……你要幹什麼？”不！不會是那個樣子！白哉會恨死他的……不！那個人會殺了藍染！一定會！

“藍染，你告訴我，你告訴我你到底做了什麼！我求你！”市丸銀渾身發抖，就像一只失去庇佑的雪狐狸，在茫茫雪海中孤零零地奔跑著，“不要……不管你想要做什麼……都不要……戀次是無辜的！完完全全無辜的！我求你！你讓我做什麼都好，絕對不要動他！”

“你還真是有情有義啊……”藍染冷笑，“他是無辜的……那我呢？我做了什麼傷天害理的事情嗎？”

“我已經說了，我和白哉不是你想的那種關係！”市丸銀已經接近聲嘶力竭，“你要我怎麼說才能夠相信呢？”

“很簡單，告訴我，你們到底是什麼關係！”藍染微笑，“我可以告訴你，阿散井戀次已經在我的手裏了……”

他在逼他，或者說，他在逼迫自己！要不要相信，要不要放手，所有的事情都在他的一年之間，這是一場戰爭，贏得人不會得到一切，而輸的人卻注定死無葬身之地！他以為自己能夠冷冷地看著銀的臉毫不動心，卻發現這根本做不到，就像吸過毒的人，只要看見類似的物品就開始渾身顫抖……

銀……不要傷害我……否則……我會傷害除了你之外的所有人……最後連你……也必定會體無完膚……

 

“混蛋！最好禱告不要被我抓到！他媽的你們是不是搞錯了啊！我不認識不認識不認識你們啦！”戀次忿忿不平地踢著門，雖然知道不會有人來理睬他，但還是異常用力，昨天他被那幾個奇怪的人弄暈了，醒過來就已經到了這個奇怪的地方，一個早上他喊破了喉嚨也沒有人來理睬他，真是出門撞了大頭鬼！喝口涼水也會塞了牙！

在那扇結實無比的門上面又補了幾腳，他一邊喘著氣一邊搖搖晃晃地往地上一坐，喉嚨隱隱地刺痛著，該死，這裏連杯水也沒有，那幫混蛋難不成準備把他渴死餓死嗎？

這間小小的房間裏面只擺了一張床，空蕩蕩的什麼也沒有，也不知道是在這個城市的哪個角落，如果說是抓錯了人，可他們那個時候明明問了自己是不是阿散井戀次，那就應該是蓄謀了！可事實上，他確實不認識這幾個人，也肯定沒有和這麼“暴力”的人結過仇！白哉還在國外沒有回來……醫院那裏也不知道情況怎麼樣了，到底該怎麼辦才好……

一臉苦惱地靠在牆邊，他無聊地抬頭數起了天花板上的蟲子，有好幾只蜘蛛呢，也不知道這房子究竟有多少時間沒有人住了……

腳步聲……戀次一驚，連滾帶爬地站了起來，退到房間的角落裏，一邊警惕地盯著門，看著那灰蒙蒙的門緩緩打開，一個戴著眼鏡的男人走了進來，高深莫測地看著角落裏的人。

“你是誰？”戀次沈聲，這個人，他絕對不認識！

“你就是阿散井戀次？”藍染點燃一支煙，慢悠悠地說道，“很好，沒抓錯人……”他嘲諷地回頭笑笑，原本跟著的兩個男人知趣地退了出去，“你知道我為什麼請你過來這裏嗎？”

“更正！我是被你抓過來的！我可沒什麼朋友會用這種方式請我做客！”戀次怒氣沖沖，“我不認識你，當然也和你無冤無仇！我沒什麼錢，也不是什麼重要的人物，實在想不通能有什麼價值勞煩您把我請過來！”這個男人不簡單，戀次強忍住心裏翻湧的恐懼感，故作鎮定地對答道，“是不是你弄錯了什麼事情？”

“弄錯？”藍染哈哈笑著，“我倒希望是弄錯了……”他眼神陰鬱，“朽木白哉是你的什麼人？”

“你……”戀次一愣，莫非……是和白哉有關？

“說不出口？還是說你壓根搞不清楚他是你的什麼人啊？”藍染微微眯起了眼睛，這個阿散井戀次，不管從什麼地方來看，都是和銀完全不同的人，奇怪了，朽木白哉怎麼會看上這麼一個人？

“誰誰誰說不清楚啊！”戀次臉紅了紅，“他是我戀人那又怎麼樣！你管得著嘛！”他默默開始盤算這個家夥究竟是白哉的什麼人，怎麼會突然說這種話……“你是不是應該說清楚……到底為什麼要把我弄到這鳥不拉屎的地方來！”

“呵呵……不用急……有些事情慢慢說比較有味道……”藍染信步走到床沿坐下，“看樣子你倒是對那個朽木白哉忠心的很，就是不知道對方有沒有在外面另外找一個人寵著愛著……”故意說著曖昧不清的話，藍染觀察著戀次的表情，“怎麼，你一點都不知道嗎？”

“開玩笑也該有個限度吧！”戀次嗤之以鼻，“白哉不可能做這種事情！”

“如果你輕眼看見了呢？”

“看見了什麼啊？”

“看見他和一個男人親密地說話……”

“拜托，我每一天都和很多男人女人親、密、地說話！”戀次咬牙切齒。

“如果這個男人和他同居過呢？”

“……”

“說不出來了？”藍染笑著又點燃了一支煙，“我就是這種滋味，看著你的朽木白哉，和我的市丸銀在義大利見面、交談……而被徹底蒙在鼓裏！”

“義大利？”戀次一驚，“剛剛……才發生的事情嗎？”

“呵！他和你怎麼說？到國外進修嗎？開會嗎？真是沒有創意的藉口啊……”藍染隨意地往床頭一靠，“現在，你可以回答我了嗎？你要怎麼做？怎麼處罰背叛你的人？”他遙遙看著戀次，看著那個頎長的男人有點兒困惑地皺起了眉頭，看著他咬著嘴唇不自覺地在角落裏兜圈子，“再告訴你一件事情好了，我雖然在義大利沒有找到他，但是從機場的資料看，他今天早上已經回日本了……”

“回來了？”戀次一驚，“真的嗎？”

“是啊……”

“你……你會讓我聯絡他嗎？”戀次小心翼翼地問，他有點兒明白藍染的意圖，但是又好像不完全明白，“我覺得……是不是有誤會……”

“可以……不過，你未免想的太天真了……”藍染陰冷地從口袋裏抽出手機扔了過去，朽木白哉和市丸銀之間一定有什麼，否則他們互看的眼神不會那麼奇怪……就好像一輩子都分不開一樣……

戀次急急忙忙按著號碼，直接打回家裏，鈴聲響了三下，他的心髒也就足足悸動了三次，最後，聽見了熟悉的聲音……

“白哉……”不自覺地……感覺好委屈……“白哉你在家裏嗎？白哉我很想你……白哉……你告訴我……你是不是要把我扔掉了……”

他也不知道為什麼會這麼說，但是在藍染那雙眼睛的注視下，他有種毛骨悚然的冰涼感……仿佛正被一條蛇……密切監視著……

他想見到白哉……

只要見到……就好了……

 

A14  
匆匆趕回家裏只想給戀次一個驚喜，不過裏裏外外都沒有人，白哉皺了皺眉，奇怪了，今天應該是休息天啊，莫非……臨時加班了？搖了搖頭鬆開衣領往沙發上一靠，他一手按著額頭，太陽穴微微地刺痛著，在飛機上他根本就沒有怎麼睡，看來要好好倒一下時差了。閉上眼睛，他露出淡淡的微笑，資料到了手，如果順利的話，很快就能制定出新的治療方案，只要人能夠醒過來，不依靠那昂貴的儀器，那麼一切都會好起來，戀次……在這個時候你跑到什麼地方去了……

恍恍惚惚地，他似乎聽見電話鈴的聲音，猛地一個機靈，他睜開了眼睛，趕緊伸手抓過電話，“喂，我是朽木白哉，請問你找……啊……戀次？我在家啊……什麼……什麼叫把你丟掉？你在什麼地方？”一下子警覺起來，他立刻坐正了身體，“戀次？戀次？

“我不是你的戀次……用不著叫得這麼親熱……”冷不防，一個冰冷陌生的聲音從聽筒裏傳出來，“只不過你的戀次確實在我的手上就是了，呵呵，沒有想到吧……”

“你是誰？”白哉突然感覺手心發涼，“為什麼要綁架戀次？”

“綁架？話可不能這麼說啊！我這個人做事情一向是別人敬我一尺，我還別人一丈，想要見到你的戀人很簡單，我希望你能夠和市丸銀一起給我一個解釋！  
作為一個男人，我的要求已經很低了……”

白哉一愣，“你是……藍染？”抓話筒的手指不自覺地收緊，緩緩沁出汗珠來，“我警告你，不准動戀次一根手指！”

“呵呵，看來我的名聲還真是四海皆知啊！如果說市丸銀和你沒有關係，我現在倒也不相信了呢……”陰冷的聲音充滿了威脅，“明天下午三點，複粵三道６號亭，我等著你，你的戀次也會等著你，我們可以好好談一談！再見！”

“嘟嘟……”

電話被掛斷了，白哉維持著同一個動作很久，然後猛地把那個無辜的機器扔到很遠的地方，發出“啪啦啦”的一連串聲音！明明……明明一切都要結束了，為什麼會發生這種事情！明天下午三點……怎麼辦……他約了專家研究病例，憑著醫院的關係，花了好大的心血才從瑞士請來這位治療輻射對腦神經影響的權威，絕對不能夠在這個時候出問題！市丸銀……這個人是肯定靠不上了，沒有人能夠阻止現在的藍染，那個男人雖然自己從來沒有正面打過交道，但因為銀的關係多少還是關心過的，極度的聰明自信內斂的男人，一旦想要做什麼事情，不達目的決不罷休！戀次在他的手上真的會有危險……

和醫生的約會是在一點整，事到如今只能走一步算一步，看看在時間上能不能擠一擠，如果遲到半個鍾頭會怎麼樣……

“該死！”白哉把自己扔進沙發，真想這麼暈過去不省人事，“戀次……不要怪我……求你……我不是故意的……我和那個人沒有關系……真的沒有……”

藍染，看來市丸銀的解釋沒有讓你滿意，所以你才會出此下策，可是，就算我解釋了，你又能相信什麼，從你懷疑銀的那一瞬間起，你就已經把自己推向了一個深淵，感情這種東西，一旦質疑，只會萬劫不複……死無葬身之地！

……　……

“我以為我們會在一起呢……”

“傻瓜！”

“只能做戰友嗎？”

“感情不能摻有雜質……你也只不過是開玩笑罷了……”

“白哉，你太過冷靜了喲！像你這樣的人很容易就會成功，不過也會給自己背上太過沈重的包袱……”

“你不也是一樣嗎？否則何必耿耿於懷？何必總是想著要讓你姐姐醒過來？我們都是一樣，心裏裝了太多的事情，所以只能把對方當成朋友偶爾傾訴一下，做戀人……你難受……我也難受！”

“說得也是……不過我倒是很好奇你這樣的人會喜歡上誰？”

“這句話原封不動地送給你……”

“我？呵呵，我可是轟轟烈烈地戀愛過喲！雖然沒有結果就是了……”

“對方……”

“出國了！一拍兩散！”

“對不起……”

“沒關係……”

“你還……愛著他……”

“大概吧……”

……　……

現在想想的話，或許銀笑容背後的憂愁，並不僅僅是因為亂菊的病情，還有很多事情，他不想說也沒有力氣回憶……只不過，現實竟然再一次玩弄了他，弄成現在這個樣子，究竟誰……最傷心？

 

“你們兩個人都很緊張啊……”藍染坐著點燃煙，處在街心花園的亭子裏只有三個人，他，銀，還有戀次，當然，有很多隱身人散布在四周圍，阻止一些散步的人誤入，今天出人意料的陽光燦爛，一點也不符合這三個人此時的心境，“銀，戀次緊張也就算了，你幹嘛出這麼多汗啊？很熱嗎？”

“藍染，我求你……我求你不要做出傷害別人的事可以嗎？”銀有點兒疲勞，或者說他已經沒有力氣反反復復重復著同樣的話，“我和白哉，我和朽木白哉確實曾在一起住過，但是我們不是你想像的那種關係……”

“呵呵……這樣啊……”藍染吐出青色的煙，“我說戀次，你相信嗎？嗯？兩個在義大利偷偷見面暗訴衷腸的人，竟然什麼事都沒有！”眼睛稍稍眯了眯，他嘲諷地笑了笑，“我可以相信你，我早說了我可以相信你，只要你說清楚，那一天你究竟和白哉在說什麼，解釋清楚你們為什麼同居，我就會相信你！”看著銀欲言又止的樣子，他冷笑，“不說話了？沒有理由了？因為從你和白哉分手之後，你就被我嚴密監視著，你沒有辦法和那個家夥套好口供是不是？”

“藍染……”

“如果今天我不能滿意，我會做的……”緩緩逼近銀的耳朵，藍染笑得有點兒猙獰，“我失去的……一定會讓那個罪人也嘗一遍！”

“拜托……我要讓我恨你……不要給我這個理由……”

“抱歉，不管你恨不恨我，我已經開始恨你了……至少，做好了準備！”藍染有點兒心疼，他知道銀好幾天沒有合眼也沒有吃什麼東西，可是他逼自己硬起心腸來，只有這樣……他才能得到自己想要的！

“啊啊，已經二點半了呢……我們看一看……三點鍾的時候，騎士會不會出現，出現的話……又會拯救哪一位公主！”

銀看了眼面無表情的戀次，第一次感覺到徹底的絕望……

 

白哉不停地看著牆上的時鍾，一邊擔憂著一邊還要小心翼翼地顧及著自己的心情不能表現出來……那位專家拿著資料已經看了很長的時間，中間沒說過幾次話，不過從表情來看……應該有希望！

可惡……已經兩點五十了……從這裏趕過去至少要二十分鍾……

“朽木醫生，”那個埋首資料的白髮老人終於抬起頭來，笑容滿面，“非常感謝，您提供了到目前為止最有價值的一份報告，根據這份報告，我相信，最遲在半年之後，在修復輻射受損神經方面就會有大的突破，您確定……要把這麼寶貴的資料送給我嗎……”

“是的！”白哉振作精神，“我只有一個希望，到時候，請您優先幫我的兩個朋友實行手術……如果有新的藥物，也是一樣。”

“這是當然，那麼……我告辭了……”老人小心翼翼地收起了資料，白哉敏捷地幫他拉開門，目送著這位特殊的訪客離開，他立刻從另一個方向飛奔下樓，他必須趕到！他一定要趕到！

 

“我想……你在你情人的心中沒什麼份量呢……”藍染看著手表，“瞧！時間已經到了……嘖嘖，連個影子都沒有呢……銀，你的眼光向來不錯，這一次倒是讓我失望了……”站起來舒展了一下身體，“猜猜看，我會做什麼呢？”

“不要……我請求你……”銀蒼白著一張臉，見藍染不為所動，他轉過去面對戀次，“相信我……不……請相信白哉，可以嗎？拜托了……”

“他為什麼不來？”戀次冷靜得有點兒過份，“我只想知道有什麼重要的事情……會讓他失約……”

“重要的事情……”銀愣了愣，“難道……”

“你知道什麼嗎？”藍染敏銳地察覺到銀臉上的變化，“嘖嘖，果然就是知心啊……”咬牙切齒地說著，他恨不得立刻在朽木白哉的腦子上開個大洞！

“你讓我怎麼相信……”戀次有點兒虛弱地笑了笑，“今天我才發現，自己什麼都不知道……不了解他……一點都不……”

“有時候，太了解不是一件好事，”銀閉上眼睛，“太過了解的彼此是成不了戀人的……”因為有太多的悲哀要一起承受……太多的痛苦必須眼睜睜看著對方獨自吞下！

“啊啊！我看見騎士了！”藍染突然提高了聲音，“遲到了十五分鍾！我能問理由嗎？朽木先生……”

與此同時，市丸銀和戀次幾乎同時站了起來，看著那個狼狽地趕來正不停喘息著的人……朽木白哉……

太沈重了……銀靜靜看著那張熟悉的臉，他們身上所背負的東西太過沈重了……以至於有時候真想就這麼一睡不醒……

“白哉……”戀次輕輕叫了一聲，“還記得嗎，你說過的，一個王子會拯救另一個王子……曾經我很相信，但是現在……”

王子已經死亡，而你……卻始終沒有出現……

我們的愛情，明明前一刻還是陽光明媚，什麼時候開始，突然下起雨來了……

 

B14  
四個人，可以有很多種組合，白哉不希望抽到大鬼！但明顯藍染不會這麽輕易地放過他！自己和市丸銀之前不會有什麽之後更加不會有什麽，但是一旦自己給不出個合理的解釋，別說藍染，就連戀次這裏也別想蒙混過去！可是……那些事情……那些事情真的能夠說出口嗎？他看了眼市丸銀，那個一夜之間仿佛憔悴了很多的男人虛弱地笑了笑，回避了眼神，看來是把決定權交到自己的手上了！銀……挖開傷口的感覺就是這樣，我們早該想到有這麽一天了，不是嗎？只不過你不曾想到這個挖你傷口的人，會是你最愛的人！

深深吸了一口氣，他筆直地看著藍染，“你確定嗎？藍染先生，有些事情並不是聽過就算的，知情權意味著你有責任，也意味著你要被良心折磨，我和市丸銀……這麽長時間來都不曾輕易地見面，因爲我們都知道，一旦見面，就勢必要想起一些讓人痛苦的事情，這是我們都不願意看見的結果，而現在，在所有的事情就快要了結的時候，你真的要逼我來說些什麽嗎？”

“不、不……我不認爲事情就要了結了，在我看來，一切才剛剛開始，我很願意付出某些代價來獲取你們之間的秘密，我想……阿散井先生應該有一樣的想法才對……”深深看了市丸銀一眼，他笑了笑，“好吧，開場白已經結束了，現在，你或者是他，總要有一個人說話，我很不想傷害和我一樣無辜的阿散井先生，但是，一旦我認爲必要，我也不會手下留情……明白嗎？兩位！”

手心漸漸變得潮濕起來，白哉突然很想笑，有很多次，在被壓得喘不過氣來的時候，他真有一股衝動，跑到廣場上去把自己所有的事情都大喊大叫出來，只不過每一次，這種衝動又被深深地埋藏了起來，他不能這樣做，不能用自己、銀以及他們親人的性命來做這個賭注！這條不歸路早就開了頭，已經不可能輕易結尾了！或許，今天就是一個時機，一個讓他把所有的擔子都抛開的時機！只不過……他有可能因此而失去一切！

“我來說吧！”冷不防的，市丸銀突然開口，“一切因我而起……也由我結束！”他看了眼白哉，稍稍眯了眯眼睛，用一種難以言喻的暗示暫時阻止了白哉，“藍染，既然你這麽想知道……我就告訴你，我，市丸銀，是個小偷！”

“呵呵呵……你以爲我是傻瓜嗎？”藍染幾乎笑出眼淚，“你是小偷？你缺錢用嗎？你偷誰的啊？作小偷也是要有技巧的，拜託你找個好一點的理由！”

“我是個小偷，只不過我偷的東西很特殊，我偷……人體器官……”一字一句地說清楚，銀看著藍染和戀次的臉在一瞬間變了顔色，“也許你已經調查過了，也許你沒有，我經常出入一家療養院，那裏住著我的姐姐，還有白哉的妹妹，他們是一次核事故的受害者，按照現有的醫療技術，她們可能一輩子都醒不過來，核事故發生的時候，我正好高中畢業……”微微笑了笑，“你剛離開我沒有多久……”

那個時候是什麽感覺，萬念俱灰？政府堂而皇之的藉口、威脅，高額的醫藥費……垂死的感覺……對……就是垂死的感覺！

“因爲我的姐姐和白哉的妹妹住在一起，又是因爲同一個病因住院，我和他就是這麽認識的，”歎了口氣，銀笑得很勉強，“我沒有錢，一直以來都是姐姐撫養我，我甚至沒有保險金，因爲所謂的“保險金”只是姐姐用來安慰我的一個幌子。那個時候，如果我在一個星期之內籌不足第一筆治療費，我姐姐就會立刻被那些人從醫院裏趕出來，我走投無路，突然想到了和我情況差不多的白哉，所以去我去找了他，這個和我只有一面之緣的人……”

……　……

“拿掉我的一個腎吧……”銀像是做了一個很大的決定，“只有一個腎的人也能活不是嗎？你是實習醫生，應該很方便不是嗎？”

“你知不知道你在說什麽？”

“我當然知道！但是我更清楚，如果沒有我姐姐的話，我也不會在這裏，所以現在，輪到我必須爲她做點什麽了，一個健康的腎在黑市應該能賣不錯的價錢……”

“那以後呢……你不要忘了，你只能買一個腎！”

“……以後的事情，以後再說吧……”

……　……

“什麽！”藍染一下子抓住銀的肩膀，“你說……你賣了一個腎？”

推開藍染的手，銀點了點頭，“沒錯，我賣掉了一個腎，但是遠遠不夠……姐姐躺在那裏，什麽都不能做，錢像流水一樣用掉，後來，白哉也和我一樣支援不下去了，這筆費用越積越多，遠不是我們兩個人能夠負擔的，白哉和我一樣，家裏也沒有可以依靠的親人了，本來他也想賣掉一個腎，不過我阻止了他，因爲我看穿了，這根本就是杯水車薪，沒有必要白白傷了身體，我必須想一個新的方法。後來，就在我們快窮途末路的時候，白哉成爲了正式的醫生，並且是前途遠大的那種，我突然想到，或許我們可以稍稍利用一下醫院的資源，後來……我們就開始做仲介人倒賣器官……”看著藍染的眼睛，銀挺直了脊背，“現在你明白我和白哉是什麽關係了嗎？我們是戰友，是知道對方秘密的人，我和他之所以會同居，是因爲他要照顧那個時候剛動完手術的我，我們不是情人的關係，只是兩個互相負擔著永遠都不能說出口的重擔的人……”

“銀……”白哉怔了怔，原來是這樣，他這樣說，就把罪名偷換掉了，他們變成了仲介，充其量只是幫那些想弄到錢的人找到買家，銀想這樣隱瞞掉他們幹的很多事情……

戀次睜大了眼睛，突然靈光一閃，“原來是你們……”那個病人出賣掉了自己的器官，當時他住的就是白哉的醫院，這麽說來，是白哉做的？

“什麽？”白哉冷靜地反問，“你在說誰？經過我手的買家賣家數不勝數，或許……我自己都記不得！”他很害怕，害怕戀次會聯想到吉良以及那個警察的死亡上去，如果是這樣的話，按照戀次的性格……絕對不會當作什麽事都沒有發生過！

倒吸一口冷氣，戀次腳下一個踉蹌，怎麽會這樣……白哉……白哉怎麽會幹這種事情？任何一個醫務人員都不會參與進這種意義的違法犯罪上去，因爲這代表著職業操守有問題！是會被所有的人唾棄的！

“銀……你……你爲什麽……”藍染開始後悔了，對，白哉說過他會後悔的，他現在真的開始後悔了，他不該刨根問底的，他不該……

“我爲什麽不來找你嗎？”銀轉過臉去，“或許……我還想保留一點自尊，還想懷念一下……曾經我們單純的愛情……”

“對不起……”

“你沒有對不起我，而我，也沒有對不起任何人！”面對著藍染，他的眼觀卻飄到了白哉的身上，白哉明白銀的意思，這件事情只能透露到這個地步，多一分都不能再講了，他們在藍染和戀次的眼中必須是一個完全的受害者形象，如果發生了什麽差錯，誰都不知道會怎麽樣……

“是、是，我知道了……我知道……”

“我和白哉在義大利碰見只是爲了生意而已，如果你還是不願意相信，我可以到醫院作檢查，讓你看看我是不是真的少了一個腎！”銀說得斬釘截鐵。

“不用……對不起……不要用這種方式懲罰我！”藍染完全軟化下來，一把把銀摟在懷裏，“我們回家，你需要休息，而戀次……我想白哉也想帶他回去休息。我們走了好不好……”他吻了吻銀的臉頰，“沒事的，我答應你，沒事的……”看了眼旁邊的白哉，他抱歉地笑了笑，帶著銀匆匆離開了，而戀次則像是陷入了沈思，一動不動。

“戀次……我知道你很難接受，但是，這是事實……”白哉調整了一下表情，“和我走了，好不好？”伸出手去，他看著戀次，“我們也回家了……”

隔了一會兒，戀次慢慢擡起頭，“白哉，我很想相信你……但是，我想問一個問題……請你誠實地回答我……”

“什麽？”

“那兩個人的死……和你有沒有關係？”戀次盯著白哉的眼睛，“我要聽實話！你知道我在說誰……”

“沒有！沒有任何關係！我發誓！”白哉握住戀次的手，對不起，但是戀次……相信我，不會再有下一次了……不會了……

 

藍染讓銀躺下，幫他蓋好了被子，看著那個人睡著，聽見了他漸漸平緩的呼吸聲，這才安下心來……終究，還是傷了他，如果能夠忍住就好了，如果不那麽衝動就好了，如果能夠多爲銀考慮一點點就好了，就不會像現在這樣，讓他這麽疲憊、憔悴，就仿佛把全身的力氣都用盡了一樣……這個人和自己一樣，都快三十歲了呢，已經是不能肆意揮灑時間的年齡了……

“我怎麽會懷疑你的呢……我怎麽會呢……”握著銀的手貼在臉頰，藍染深深吸氣，“我保證，保證不會讓你再過這種生活了，以前你不說，是爲了你的尊嚴，那麽現在，無論如何我都不會再讓你這麽辛苦……”不就是錢嗎？他藍染惣右介想救的人絕對不會因爲沒有錢而死去！銀，我會讓你的姐姐得到最好的治療，請放心……然後，試著再相信我一次……

而這一次，我不會讓你傷心，不會讓你一個人背負這麽多的事情，不會讓你……和除了我以外的任何人互相負擔著秘密……

“藍染……”銀突然輕輕地說話了，“你在嗎……”

“我在……什麽事？”輕聲在銀耳邊說著，藍染小心地撥開銀額頭的髮，“哪裡不舒服嗎？”

“我很喜歡你……所以我努力讓自己能夠活下來……你明白嗎？”舒了一口氣，就像抛棄了很多東西，“所以，請你……請你理解我所做的一切……”

“是……睡吧……”藍染一手遮住臉，靠在了床邊，“我會一直守著你的……睡吧……”

 

A15  
白哉默默地注視著戀次，經過之前的那件事，這個人總是習慣性地發愣。常常呆呆地坐上幾個鍾頭，不說話，也不動，仿佛世界之於他就是一潭死水，而這潭水就算丟進一塊石子，也激不起半朵浪花來。

“戀次，今天你也不上班嗎？”白哉一副若無其事的樣子，之前銀打了電話過來，告訴他藍染已經負擔起所有的醫療費用，這也就意味著他們可以不必冒險做以前的生意了。雖然不是很情願用別人的錢，但是現在這種狀況下，能夠小心就要盡量小心，一切都以不惹麻煩為上。新的藥方已經在研制過程中，所有的事情都在向好的方向發展，但是現在，戀次卻越來越不對勁了。

坐在窗邊的人慢慢回過頭來，看了白哉一眼，然後又轉了回去。沒有任何理由地請了一個星期的假，沒有想到主任竟然也批了下來，一個人待著的時候突然感覺這個世界原來是這麼的安靜，如果白哉不說話的話，根本就沒有任何聲音。平時的屋子裏也是這樣吧，只不過那個時候的自己願意不停地說話，逗樂了白哉，也取悅了自己。而現在，他不知道應該怎樣來面對這個男人。

白哉教過他很多東西，做人，做醫生。實習的時候真的很敬佩這個男人，不僅醫術好，而且有著鐵一般的意志。記得有一次，白哉帶著他們看一台手術，他記得很清楚，那個病人是大出血，整個急診室裏面一片血紅，主刀醫生的袍子都是點點紅色的印跡。他們幾個實習生，站在這種專門用來觀察的房間頂上，就這麼居高臨下地看著，仿佛在經歷一個殺人現場。周圍不停地有同學捂著嘴移開目光，連下面進進出出拿血的護士也開始頭暈。一片片的紅色，主刀的醫生換了兩任，最後，那個病人還是沒有被救回來，死了。

白哉從頭到尾都站得很直，目光專一而堅定，雙手背在身後鬆鬆地交握著，一點都不緊張。等到有一個女學生開始哭泣的時候，他回過頭來只說了一句話，如果沒有做劊子手的準備，現在就從這裏滾出去！

白哉說，沒有哪一個醫生能保證所有的手術都獲得成功。所有的內科醫生都有可能判斷錯誤開錯藥方，所有的外科醫生也都有可能在手術的時候手輕微地顫抖。一位錯誤的藥，或者是一個不應該的顫抖，然後，一條生命就很有可能從你的手上流逝了，永遠都回不來。

白哉又說，劊子手砍掉人的腦袋是因為正義。而他們葬送了別人的生命，只是因為他們是人！既然是人就會犯錯誤，沒有誰可以避免。看不慣鮮血那就天天看、月月看，受不了死亡那就對著停屍間發呆去，等到你可以面不改色地摘下面罩，對著病人的家屬說，對不起，已經盡力了，你才算是一個合格的醫生。

好冷血……當時的自己就是這麼想的吧。一邊恨著這麼一個可以算是沒有“人性”的人，一邊又佩服得不得了，幾乎和所有的教授一樣，把這個天才級別的男人捧得高高的，那是像神一樣的地位。

可是現在，卻從雲端跌落了下來……到現在為止，都沒有接觸地面。

白哉……白哉……白哉……

嘴唇無聲地蠕動著，戀次有一種錯覺，好像他們的愛情已經死了，連屍骨都不復存在。明明不久之前還拼命地等待著他的回來，拼命地想念著在半夜睜大了眼睛，一轉眼，似乎什麼都消失了。白哉說那兩件命案和他沒有關係，可是……無法相信，怎麼會有這麼巧的事情呢？

可如果白哉撒謊了……那麼……他就是……

殺人凶手？！

“戀次？戀次你怎麼了？”白哉剛從廚房裏走出來，就看見戀次抱著自己的頭慢慢滾到了地上，一邊發抖一邊喃喃自語著什麼，“戀次？那裏不舒服？”慌慌張張地摸著對方的額頭，一片冰涼的觸感讓他放心卻又擔心，費力地把地上的人弄起來，白哉努力支撐著這比自己要高壯許多的身體倒向沙發，“戀次……深呼吸……放鬆……慢慢來……”用力拉直對方的手臂，拼命壓住那不斷抽搐的身體，白哉的額頭漸漸滲出一層薄汗，就這樣維持了好一會兒，戀次才漸漸平靜了下來。

眨了眨眼睛，戀次的眼裏一片朦朧，怔怔地看著面前焦急的人，他突然合眼然後抬起手遮住臉，“不要這樣看我……求你……不要這樣看著我……我會沒有勇氣的……”

“到底怎麼了？你的精神狀況很不好！戀次，你需要休息，你只是這麼坐著不行，這幾天你都沒怎麼吃東西，難道想把自己餓死嗎？聽我的，我幫你打一針安定劑，你好好的睡一覺好嗎？”努力用輕柔的聲音說話，白哉疼惜地看著愈加消瘦的人，“拜托……如果有什麼不舒服的就說出來……不要這樣！”

戀次突然笑了，“白哉，是不是只有我一個人……除了我，對了，還有你生病的妹妹，這個世界上你只會對我們兩個病人這麼關心？”

“你想說什麼？”

“我曾經很認同你的理論，超越一切的理性判斷，有時候甚至是不近人情，這一切都是一名好醫生必備的素質。但是，除了這一切，醫生還必須有一顆悲天憫人的心。或許這顆心是牢牢藏著的，但是你必須有！醫生不是劊子手，因為醫生無法代表正義……而你，把這顆心拋棄了……”戀次輕輕推開白哉的手，“對不起，我想我需要離開你一段時間，我們都必須要冷靜一下……否則，不是你瘋，就是我瘋！”

白哉靜靜地開著戀次，抿了抿唇，最後點了點頭，“我懂了，現在需要我做什麼嗎？”

戀次站了起來，身體稍稍搖晃了一下，“不用……你什麼都不用做，只要讓我離開就好……”頓了頓，他像是想起了什麼，“你僅管放心，我什麼都不會說的，不管那兩個人的死到底和你有沒有關係……我都不會說……”

還是愛他……但是卻無法原諒他……至少是現在。

“和你在一起的時候……真的很開心……”

 

臨時通知修兵，讓他幫自己找一處房子，只帶了隨身的衣物就住了進去，小小的一居室附帶了衛生間和廚房，對他來說已經是相當不錯了。在頭上綁了塊頭巾開始打掃屋子，修兵實在是看不下去，只好拿了塊抹布開始幫忙，猶豫了老半天，也沒敢問究竟是怎麼一回事。

挂上從超市買來的淡藍色窗簾，桌子上則是同一種顏色的台布，在廚房裏忙忙碌碌地準備著各種食材，忙著起油鍋，炒菜，熬湯。送走了修兵，戀次一整天都在房間裏走來走去，弄弄這個，又搬搬那個。天暗下來的時候，他一個人在桌邊坐下，看著一桌子的菜突然有點茫然。筷子夾了一塊肉送進嘴裏，香香的，是肉的味道。

“很好吃……”他自己對自己說，突然扔下筷子用手緊緊捂住臉，離開後，終於哭出來了，很好，把所有的記憶都藏進眼淚裏，然後一次蒸發掉，最後，徹底的遺忘。

他的腦子裏一直有人在吵架，一邊拼命地說著白哉沒有錯，白哉情有可原，另一邊則狠狠地踩在他的良心上，漸漸流出血來。曾經，他空有一顆想要救人的心，後來，他有了救人的技術，再後來，白哉告訴他醫生必須要懂得捨棄，必須要從救不回病人的深淵中逃脫出來。然而現在，一切都只是一個大大的謊言，他所敬仰的愛著的人，卻是一個利用職權進行器官交易的人。可是，如果白哉沒有那麼做，他的妹妹……是不是就會這麼死去了呢？

扔下筷子，戀次歎了口氣走到窗邊，或許是他想得太複雜，或許，是他的正義感太過於強烈，又或許，別人做同樣的事情他能夠接受能夠原諒，而一旦這個人是白哉，他就會瞪大眼睛一步一步往後退。

一陣悠揚的鈴聲響起，戀次愣了愣，找出自己的手機打開，看了眼號碼，他猶豫了一下按下了接通鍵，“喂……我是……”

“房子弄好了？吃過晚飯了嗎？”白哉的聲音傳了出來，“有需要我幫忙的地方，盡管聯繫我，知道嗎？”

“白哉，我剛剛發現一件事，”想了想，戀次窩在了床邊，“一個人即便依賴慣了另一個人，一旦真正地分開了，也不是完全不能生活下去。所以說，每個人都是自私的，僅管嘴裏說著愛，身體裏還是保留著獨自生存的本能，生怕有一天，可以依賴的人不見了，自己也會跟著崩潰。”淡淡地笑了笑，他抬頭看著天花板，一只小小的蜘蛛正在角落裏織網，一根又一根的線纏繞在一起，看起來很牢，其實輕輕一碰就會變成兩段。

“戀次……你應該知道，我不是故意要傷害什麼人，只不過有些事情，我無法避免，也不會祈求原諒。這是我做人的原則，雖然你可能無法認同。”

“我知道，所以我才選擇什麼什麼都不說地靜靜離開，或許我能夠想通，或許我不能……你可以試圖愛別的人……我沒有關係……”

對方沒人說話，隔了很久，在幽幽的一聲歎息之後，傳來了“嘟嘟”的掛斷音。戀次看了眼手機，整個人在床上平躺下，手臂垂到床沿，手指一根根地鬆開，啪的一聲，他聽見手機掉落的聲音。

白哉，應該要和你說再見嗎？

柔軟的身體徹底窩進了床鋪中，戀次的嘴唇輕輕地蠕動著，他想說出那兩個字來，他深深地呼吸，深深地吐氣，然後努力想要發音……

但是……

“和你說了再見……我又該怎麼辦呢……”

無法停止的思念，參雜著身體的深深懷念……每一個細胞都在相互爭鬥著，重重扼著他的喉嚨……不准他說出口！

 

B15  
藍染和銀的生活似乎恢複了平靜。在商界摸爬滾打多年的藍染當然不會像戀次那樣有一顆悲天憫人的心，加上銀在某一些事情上的刻意隱瞞，對於藍染而言，販賣器官並不是什麼特別難以接受的事情。一手交錢一手交貨，反正是用金錢維繫的關係，變成怎麼樣都無所謂。不過為了彌補自己對銀造成的傷害，他硬是把照顧亂菊和露琪亞的責任攬在了肩頭，雄厚的資金讓他完全沒有後顧之憂，而白哉所委托的新藥也有了眉目，一切都似乎在向好的方面發展。

提前一天和藍染打了招呼，銀準備下了班直接到白哉的醫院去一次。如果說他對藍染的隱瞞只是純粹不想重新回憶過往，那麼白哉對於戀次的隱瞞，則更有針對性。那個向來熱血並且把生活看得過於美好的青年絕對接受不了他和白哉的所作所為，就算隱瞞了他們殺人的事實，相信也不會有什麼差別。

整理了東西往外走，理所當然地又碰見了日番谷。沒什麼心情和這個總是緊迫盯人的家夥囉嗦，市丸銀往旁邊一讓，示意對方先走，不過日番谷明顯是衝著他來的，就這麼直愣愣地停在路中間，眼角微微吊起，死死地盯著銀。

“好吧……又有什麼事了？”銀無可奈何地歎了口氣，雙手抱胸往牆上一靠，“我是不知道自己究竟怎麼得罪你了，因為你所謂的仇恨在我看來相當可笑！不過既然你有心找碴，我也沒有必要總是躲著你，說吧，又怎麼了？你是看見我和犯罪團夥勾搭了……還是我在你面前殺人了？”因為急著要去見白哉，他的口氣有點衝，目光不善地掃著面前的人。

“你還真是志得意滿啊……”日番谷輕嗤，“我早就說過，不要高興得太早！還記得之前你經手幫藍染公司托運的那筆貨物嗎？”

“記得，怎麼了？”銀目光閃爍。

“我查過記錄，貨船離岸的前一天，你曾經親自打開集裝箱檢查，而且……只有一個人！我倒是很好奇，你這個經理級別的人物，什麼時候淪落到要去做搬運工的事情了？”日番谷頗有興味地看著銀，像是要從那張萬年不變的笑臉中找出什麼東西來。

唇角翹得更高，銀抬手撥了撥頭髮，“哎呀呀……我難得下一回基層也被當作好人好事給記錄在案了嗎？”低頭湊近日番谷，他壓低了聲音，“我說親愛的……如果你真的想把我打倒，記得多找一些有力量的證據啊！你說的這種小事可代表不了什麼……”那次的貨是他親手藏匿的，接頭的人也是交易了多次的熟人，藍染的那批貨數量眾多，在裏面夾雜一些小東西絕對不會被人發現，而且借著大公司的名號運一點私人物品在他們這一行裏面是司空見慣的，絕對不會有人起疑心，當然，面前這個麻煩的家夥除外！

“我們都有時間，大家走著瞧……你欠我姐姐的……我一定會幫她要回來！”

“我一直很好奇，為什麼你從來不去找藍染麻煩呢？”銀滿意地看著日番谷的臉漸漸變了顏色，“就像我一直說的，我和藍染認識在前，你姐姐認識藍染在後，怎麼樣都不能把我當作第三者吧……還有，你姐姐出了事，我很難過，不過據說藍染什麼表示都沒有，當天還飛到國外談生意了，你對他的仇恨應該勝過我才對啊！還是說……對於我，除了恨，你還抱有其他的目的？”

“胡說八道！”日番谷有點惱羞成怒地後退了一步。

“是不是胡說八道我們大家都很明白，”直起身體，銀略顯無聊地揉了揉肩膀，“我只希望在這件事上，你至少能夠公平一點。你姐姐要自殺那是她心理素質有問題，她和藍染既然還沒有結婚，那麼就沒有束縛對方的權利。更何況，我才是受害者呢，差一點就眼睜睜地看著自己的愛人娶了別的女人，豈不是很可憐？”

“那種男人有什麼好的？”一激動，這句話脫口而出。

銀愣了愣，突然曖昧地笑了笑，“呵呵，謝謝你喲……日番谷……那麼，再見了。”丟下悔恨不已的人，銀的心情突然好了起來，哼著小調走開，他突然有信心能夠讓白哉和戀次和好如初。這個世界上的人首先都要為自己考慮才對，動心就是動心，並不是別人的生死能夠左右的！

戀次……你要明白這個道理才好啊……

 

難得從正門走進白哉任職的醫院，銀老老實實排隊領號碼，然後在自己名字被叫到的時候走進了白哉的辦公室，看著那個男人低著頭一本正經地在寫什麼東西，他一下子笑了出來。

“怎麼是你？”聽見聲音，白哉抬起了頭，“坐……有事嗎？”

盯著白哉看了很久，銀一手托著臉頰一邊趴上了大而寬的桌子，“我說……我有點失望啊……”皺了皺眉頭，他的嘴角耷拉了下來。原本以為這個男人至少會憔悴一點失落一點，然後自己還可以理所當然地安慰幾句調侃幾句，沒想到還是一副冷冰冰的死人臉，真是沒有意思！

“你這個樣子不行不行啦！至少要更加受傷更加難過，才能夠感動別人啊！你這麼健健康康，換作是我，也絕對不會甩你！”銀一邊數落著，一邊眯起了眼睛考慮怎麼樣幫白哉設計新的造型來挽回劣勢，“我說啊，你至少要請一個星期的假，然後餓上三五天，再捧一束花去戀次那裏等著，然後就ＯＫ了！”擊了下掌心，他似乎很滿意自己的提議。

“我手上有三個手術，還有兩個重病號，請假一個星期會被扣獎金，三五天不吃飯至少要半個月才能把流失的能量補充回來。銀，你覺得身為一個醫生，我會做殘害自己身體的事嗎？”白哉重新低頭看病例，一邊沈穩地回答。

“有啊！雖然殘害未遂……不過你並不是沒有過這種念頭……”銀隨手抽了支筆在手裏轉了轉的，“人在潛意識裏都有自虐的傾向，尤其是在感情無法發泄的時候，記得嗎？這是你說的……佛洛伊德的ＬＩＢＩＤＯ理論。”

“你要把這種傾向也歸咎於性欲嗎？”不著痕跡地回擊回去，白哉抬起頭，看了銀一眼，然後垂下眼瞼露出和煦的微笑，“不要做無謂的事情，如果你覺得現在是幸福的，那麼就請珍惜下去，至於我的問題……實在不是什麼問題。”他一直覺得，自己比銀的罪孽更加深重。在藍染離開的時候，銀為了救亂菊，賣掉了器官甚至和他合作，這都是不得已的。而在藍染回來之後，銀曾經猶豫過要不要向藍染求助，是自己斷然拒絕了。所以，應該被懲罰應該承受雙倍責任的……只有一個人而已！

像是明白白哉的想法，銀悠悠的歎了口氣，“白哉，不要老是想做好人啊……和自虐的本能一樣，人也有隱瞞真相的本能，美化自己的本能，不願意重揭瘡疤的本能。就算是現在，我和你也是一條船上的，請不要隨隨便便就把我趕下來。”

盯著銀很久，白哉伸手按了下鈴，示意護士帶下一位病患進來，“回去吧，雖然嘴上不說，我知道那個男人還是在意的，嫉妒也是人類的本能，我想你應該明白。”

“不要逃避，你的感情並不是不想不管就會自己消失的……”眼裏透出淡淡的哀傷，銀站起來離開，“有我幫得上忙的地方，請僅管告訴我……”

白哉沒有出聲，低下頭靜靜地聽著，直到門開了又關，關了又開，他才抬起頭對著另外一名陌生的病患，毫無表情地說，你好。

他身上的十字架遠比銀身上的沈重，因為那兩個人的生命……是他親手結束的……用那種殘忍的方式……

 

“該死！這個數據怎麼就是不對呢！”修兵大聲抱怨著，一邊惡狠狠地翻動著手裏的本字，“我說戀次啊……我們之前的推測是不是錯了啊……”他悶悶不樂地轉過頭，用很大的聲音把還在神遊的某人的靈魂給召喚了回來。

“啊？哦……”把視線從窗外收回，戀次尷尬地笑了笑，“那就這樣吧……”

“什麼那就這樣吧？你究竟有沒有聽見我在說什麼啊……”快要發瘋的人拼命抓了抓頭，然後像一只泄了氣的皮球般萎縮在那裏，“我說你啊……撐不下去就不要死撐啊……有什麼事情就說出來嘛，我們是兄弟啊！如果你拉不下臉，我幫你去東大附屬跑一次，那個朽木白什麼的……你想見他……對吧……”

“啊啊，我去查房了！”匆匆忙忙抓了紙和筆，戀次站起來就想從這個房間裏逃走，只不過修兵手快了一步，硬生生在門的地方將他攔住，“修兵……可不可以不要談論這個話題？”有點頭疼地看著過分耿直的好友，戀次實在是沒有力氣來辯解些什麼。

“逃避是沒有用的，就像保守療法終究會有不管用的一天！狠狠心，該切的就切掉，想留下的就留下，是男人就不要這麼婆婆媽媽的啊！”一直沒有弄清楚這兩個人之間究竟是發生了什麼問題，修兵只是覺得，這世界上沒有過不去的河，沒有船就造船，沒有橋就架橋，兩個人不溝通，一直悶在河兩岸總不是個辦法啊！

“你以為在賣肉啊……”苦笑出聲，戀次甩了甩頭髮，“不是所有的事情都像切除手術那樣乾脆的。就像一個瘤，不知道它是惡性還是良性，於是就要化驗，就要等待，想著能不能不切掉呢……這是所有的醫生都會做的事情吧……然後等啊等，這個瘤就惡化了。或許，我就是在做這麼一件愚蠢的事情，不停地等……然後看這個瘤什麼時候會惡化……”

“那為什麼不果斷一點呢？”修兵快要抓狂了。

“為什麼……可能……我沒有那個勇氣吧……”戀次閉了閉眼睛，伸手格開擋在面前的人，然後拉開了門，“就算打了麻藥，也還是會痛吧……”

所以，只能熬著……等待……

 

A16  
白哉整夜整夜得不睡，從戀次離開之後，他似乎失去了闔眼的能力，只是夾著一根永遠都不會點燃的煙，靜靜靠在窗口凝望外面的街道。不過他並沒有顯出哪怕是一點點的憔悴來，朽木白哉依然是被所有同事交口稱讚的完美醫生，只有在沒有病人的時候，他才會呆呆地看著一點，像是失去意識一樣讓整個大腦停止運作。

第一次遇見戀次是好幾年前的事情了，那個莽撞的人在醫院幽暗的走道上奔跑著，然後撞到了他拿著的瓶子……

……　……

“啊啊！對不起對不起！不會是什麼重要的東西吧……咦？怎麼……怎麼在冒煙啊？”戀次驚慌失措地看著地上的那攤水，有點好奇地上前一步，手指頭就要摸上去，“是什麼東西啊？”

“濃硫酸。”白哉面無表情地回答，看著蹲著的人猛地一個寒顫，然後往後一縮，臉色一下子變得慘白起來，“怎麼，你剛才不是還很有興趣用手去摸嗎？現在後悔了？”嘲諷地盯著那個冒失鬼，白哉微微皺起了眉頭，四處看著有沒有什麼東西能拿過來擦一下，否則被拖地的工人就這麼用濕嗒嗒的拖把招呼上去，就有麻煩了。

戀次愣愣地盯著那微黃的濃稠液體看了好久，然後顫顫巍巍地盯著自己的手指，天哪，就差一點點，差一點點他的手指頭就的吃苦頭了！還有，如果剛才碰撞的時候被濺到那怎麼辦？毀……毀容？

“你你！你搞什麼啊！這種高危險物品怎麼能夠隨便弄個瓶子裝著就拿在手上呢？萬一傷到別人怎麼辦啊！”一下子跳了起來，戀次氣勢洶洶地盯著面前的男人，“說，你是哪個科系的實習生？怎麼一點規矩都沒有？”

“規矩？”有點好笑地打量著面前明顯是不認識自己的家夥，白哉看了眼留下一堆玻璃碎片的地面，“規矩就是讓你在醫院裏跑步？我拿著硫酸在這裏來來回回已經不下幾十次了，從來沒有被人撞到或是撞到別人，你現在倒是惡人先告狀啊……”應該是實習生吧，畢竟如果連東大附屬醫院的醫生都是這麼一副腔調的話，那納稅人實在是太傷心了，簡直不可信任嘛！

臉微微地紅了紅，戀次不知所措地左右瞅了瞅，空曠的走道上只有他們兩個人，安靜得連掉根針的聲音都聽得見，“就、就算是我不對好了，你也應該馬上出聲提醒我這是危險品啊，要是我剛才摸到了怎麼辦？”說到底，他也只不過是在不滿這一點罷了，雖說男人對於外貌的要求並不太高，能力才是最重要的，但是被濃硫酸燙到真的會很痛很痛啊！

白哉上下打量著戀次，“看不出來你還挺關注面子問題啊，就算你摸了，也不過是一個手指輕度燒傷，如果你反應快，馬上用衣服把液體擦掉，什麼事情都不會有。一驚一炸的，你以為自己是三歲的小孩子嗎？”懶得再理會面前的白癡，白哉脫下身上的白色大褂，蹲下來小心地把液體都擦拭幹淨，然後捲了起來，拿著乾燥的地方站起來繼續往前走，看樣子是打算徹底把眼前這個家夥給忽略掉了。

“喂喂！你都弄乾淨了我還幹什麼啊……”戀次不滿地小聲抱怨，卻不得不承認這個男人剛才說的話沒有錯，自己確實緊張過頭了一點。

“你？你以後少在走道裏跑步就行了，免得哪一天真的被一瓶硫酸從頭澆到尾！”惡毒地冷冷說到，白哉自己也愣了愣，不太相信竟然會和一個實習生就這種問題搞不清楚。

打了個寒顫，戀次趕緊甩甩頭把一瞬間湧入大腦的圖像給甩掉，太恐怖了，被硫酸從頭淋到腳的人還能看嗎？大概已經溶化掉了吧……可惡！竟然敢詛咒我！終於意識到自己被嘲笑的男人憤憤地抬頭想要爭辯，卻發現走道裏已經只剩下他一個人了，剛才和他說話的男人就這麼，仿佛憑空消失了。

下午時分，一個老教授帶著他們四五個實習生參觀了一些特殊的實驗室，順便和幾個正在設計醫療方案的小組接觸了一下，介紹了幾位相當了不起的“名人”給他們認識。幾個初出茅廬的小夥子就這麼期期艾艾地縮著，好像一下被巨大光環照到，有一點兒發暈。戀次瞪大了眼睛，看著一些只在教科書裏見過照片的機器，突然發現醫生這個職業也不錯，至少看上去挺光鮮的！

就在小組的組長向他們解釋一個最新的電磁療法的時候，實驗室的門突然被輕輕敲了幾下，一個科研員過去開了門，然後就停在門口和對方交談了起來，兩個人聲音都不高，模模糊糊地聽不清楚。

“怎麼了？”看上去五十出頭挺和藹的組長回過了頭，“誰啊？”

“對不起，打擾了。”白哉走了進來，微微欠了欠身，“如果您有事的話我可以遲一點再來。”目光淡淡掃過站在旁邊的幾個實習生，理所當然地在看見某個紅髮人士的時候停留了一下，不過他的表情沒多大變化，就好像已經把早上的事情統統給忘記了一樣。

“啊，白哉，是不是崎木的情況有了變化？”組長一下子站了起來，見白哉點頭，神情馬上嚴肅了起來，“我這就過去看一下，你也跟著過來。”他轉頭向把戀次他們帶來的老教授打了個招呼，隨即匆匆離開。

戀次張大了嘴巴，原來早上那個家夥不是實習生啊，對了，那個時候他穿得是正式的醫生服，果然啊……自己一定被狠狠地鄙視了。歎了口氣，他有點懊惱地抓了抓頭，巴不得自己能夠再謹慎一點！不過他大學裏的老師也說過，想讓他完全融入醫院的這種氛圍，似乎有點兒困難……哪像剛才那個家夥，天生一張死人臉，一看就知道，不是病人准是醫生！

“啊啊，我想起來了，那個人就是朽木白哉呢……”一個同伴突然低聲叫了起來，旁邊的幾個家夥立刻像是明白了什麼似的開始附和，“是吧是吧，我記得他是在東大附屬醫院供職呢，沒有想到這麼快就能碰見呢，我還是第一次見到他本人呢！”那個男生的眼裏顯出崇拜的光芒來，“真是賺到了！”

戀次傻傻地看著幾個男生在那邊旁若無人地發起了花癡，而帶著他們的教授以及剩下的研究員似乎也不覺得奇怪，都用一種“果然是這樣”的目光看著他們，讓他的心裏莫名其妙有點兒毛毛的。

“嗯……那個……剛才的人……到底是誰啊？”戀次拉了拉其中一個跟他關係還不錯的家夥的衣袖，一臉的大便表情，怎麼都覺得自己的同學們一瞬間從正直的白衣天使化身為聒噪的追星族，而且還是男人追男人的那種，怎麼想怎麼詭異！

“拜托……你這個家夥！醫學院的院刊也就算了，總不見的連醫學雜誌也不看吧……”不可思議地打量著戀次，對方一幅看外星人的樣子。其實戀次很想說，這兩者之間有什麼不同，不都是幾張紙頭上面印了點字嘛，反正他就是落伍就是跟不上時代潮流就是了，真是廢話！

“那個人是朽木白哉，傳說是全日本最年輕的醫學博士哦！”眼睛裏幾乎冒起了星星，長得到還算馬馬虎虎的男人擺了個噁心的姿勢，讓戀次起了一身的雞皮疙瘩。

“這樣啊……”哆嗦了一下，戀次不自覺地又往門外看了一眼，當然，已經什麼人都沒有了……

……　……

他們的相遇很簡單，也很戲劇，可能有某些東西從第一眼就深深地結下了吧，否則不會想要忘記也這麼困難。就算是現在，他也還清楚地記得事後戀次一臉厭惡地瞪著他，說他把醫生這個職業當成了明星來做！並且極沒有口德地抱怨了“發花癡”的幾個同學。

白哉歎了口氣，回過神來就聽見電話正在枯燥地尖叫，從窗口離開，他拎起了聽筒，“喂，朽木白哉，嗯，什麼？”愣了愣，他似乎不太相信自己的耳朵，“您的意思是……我親自去？哦哦……沒有問題……好的……是，我當然會盡心盡力，是，不會讓醫院蒙羞的！好，謝謝您將這麼重要的任務交給了我，好，再見。”

掛上電話，他突然有點兒頭暈，這是三天沒有睡覺之後的第一次頭暈。慢慢走到臥室，他猛地往床上一躺合上了眼睛，戀次，你會到夢裏面來找我嗎……來吧……即使只是來懲罰我……

 

正無聊地翻動著雜誌的戀次突然心口一縮，一股奇怪的感覺油然而生。放下雜誌走到廚房給自己倒了杯冰水，涼涼的感覺一下子從口腔蔓延到心口，這才舒服了一點。

“白哉……”戀次對著水池微微一怔，自己，究竟在在意什麼呢？

……　……

“你！就是你！嘲笑夠了沒有啊！”戀次推了白哉一把，很是憤怒地看著對方還是悠閒地在泡茶，“你既然是個正牌醫生，那個時候幹嘛不糾正我啊？”自己一定被這個惡劣的家夥嘲笑了個夠！真是太過分了！

白哉抬頭瞥了戀次一眼，“其實也沒什麼啊，你才剛剛到醫院，不認識我是很正常的。不過我很懷疑啊……你的志向原來是外科嗎？我以為你這樣毛毛躁躁的性格應該去其他地方。”

“什麼啊……”

“比如婦產科啊，反正女人生孩子的時候都是大喊大叫的，你在旁邊說不定能夠為她們打打氣。”白哉故意很正經地說道，但是沒幾秒鍾就自己笑了起來，“我是沒有辦法想象你在無影燈下位患者縫半毫米粗的血管。”

“我警告你不要太過分啊！喂喂！聽見沒有啊！”戀次不滿地抬高了腦袋，故意瞪大了眼睛做出凶神惡煞的模樣，“我可是系裏有名的惡霸，你少惹我！”混蛋，竟然又被戲弄了，他們兩個還真是相性不和啊！

“是嗎，我說──”眼神突然一淩，白哉動作迅速地伸手一拉，一下子把氣勢洶洶的人拉進了懷裏，“當心！”一個盛滿了開水的杯子從戀次身邊的木架子上滑了下來，在地上啪地摔成了碎片，大概是剛才戀次不小心碰了一下。

“我……我不是故意的……”戀次簡直就是欲哭無淚了，他怎麼這麼倒楣啊，每次碰上這個家夥就有東西碎掉，而且還要被這個家夥救，真是丟臉死了！

“我說……你不要考驗我的耐心啊，小醫生……”白哉頭疼地看著戀次，不過皺了皺眉，他若有所思地打量著這張哭喪著的臉，“仔細看……你長得還不錯嘛……”

“拜托……你這種口氣很像色大叔啊……”戀次有點接受不良地縮了縮肩，“放開我啊……”

於是，白哉做了他這一輩子最離經叛道的一件事，他吻了戀次，雖然只是兩片嘴唇輕輕的擦過，但確實是吻沒錯。

……　……

“傻瓜……為什麼要做那種事情呢？明明你就不是那種人啊……“戀次不自禁地抬手撫了撫唇，“白哉……”

他們都是凡人，所以沒有抵擋住彼此給予的誘惑……

但是偷吃果實的人類，最終，只能被上帝趕出了伊甸園……

 

B16  
相比於其他的人，藍染的心情無疑是最好的，銀和白哉的問題徹底解決，把銀的姐姐和白哉的妹妹接收過來，付出一點金錢就可以把一切都搞定，這種快感是所有的生意人的夢想！比起之前只能一個人揣測，銀犯得那點兒“小錯誤”根本就不值一提。倒是聽說白哉和戀次鬧翻了，不管怎麼說，他都得付上一點責任，所以銀說要去找白哉，他也故作大方，給了個笑臉。

手上的兩個企劃都完成得很好，提前回到家裏，銀似乎還沒有到，藍染想了想拿了水杯盛了水給陽台的幾盆花澆水，褐色的泥土混雜了水之後便成黏黏的半固態，隱約間，藍染突然想起了上次和銀一起看電影，然後對方突然間胃不舒服的事情。是因為器官的問題嗎？手一抖，大量的水注入花盆，微微浮了起來。藍染一下子收斂了心神，隨即聽見開門的聲音。

“我回來了！”銀的聲音難得顯得很有生氣，藍染走進客廳的時候，正好看見他彎腰換鞋子，“不好意思，應該早一點回來做飯的。”他眯著眼睛微笑著，把手上的東西遞給了迎過來的藍染，“要吃咖哩嗎？”墊起腳送上一個輕輕的吻，他順手抱了抱藍染寬寬的肩膀。

“你是不是想偷懶？”調笑著在銀的脖子上吸出一個紅紅的印子來，藍染把剛才想的東西統統都拋到了腦後，“想用咖哩就打發我嗎？既然知道會晚回來，至少也買點兒熟食啊……”

“最近有疫病呢，白哉關照不要隨便在外面吃。”銀鬆開手，拎著東西走進廚房，“所以請稍微忍耐一下吧，也許，等到有空的時候，我們可以出去，到正規的店裏去打打牙祭。”

兩個人用完簡單的晚餐，藍染進了書房看報告，銀則趴在沙發上看電視，直到自己的電話在茶几上一下一下地震動，他瞄了眼號碼，皺了皺眉頭，拿著手機閃進了陽台。

“你怎麼會打這個電話？”銀的口氣有點兒不善，他自己書房的電話經過特殊的處理，所以用起來會放心一點，如果是在手機裏交談一些敏感問題，他總是有一種不安的感覺，“什麼事？”

“什麼？你說……”銀的臉色一下子變得糟糕起來，“你確定？好，記得把模擬的照片發過來。你說，他有我的手諭，怎麼可能呢？鑒定過了嗎？是我的簽名？我知道了，總之你先安撫一下，這件事情交由我來辦，把錢退回去，沒錯，生意做不成不能壞了信譽。就這樣！”

掛了電話，市丸銀開始心神不寧，依靠藍染的關係夾帶出去的貨竟然被別的人截走了，怎麼可能呢？對方有自己的手諭，這才騙過了他們安插在那裏看守貨物的人，只是，他根本就沒有給過任何人手諭，這又從何說起呢……看著自己的手機，他開始猶豫要不要給白哉打電話，不過掙扎了幾分鍾之後，他還是放棄了，靜靜地回到客廳。白哉已經自顧不暇了，還是不要用這種事情來煩他比較好，況且，貨物的來去接收一直是自己負責的，和白哉說也沒有什麼意義。

“怎麼了？臉色突然很不好。”出來喝水的藍染瞥了銀一眼停下了腳步，“那裏不舒服？”自從知道銀身上少了一個器官，他總是有點兒憂心忡忡。

“沒事……頭有點兒痛，大概是這幾天睡得比較少，沒有什麼事情的話我先去休息。”他勉強自己笑了笑，故意用手揉著太陽穴，然後慢慢地走回了臥室，背部貼上了門，他輕輕歎了口氣，垂下眼瞼，明明一切都正在好起來，為什麼會出這種事情呢？會是誰？會被誰發現？帶著這樣的疑問，他一頭栽進了床，戴著手錶陷入了沈睡之中。

半夜的時候，銀被手背上的輕微震動給弄醒，睜開眼睛盯著天花板看了看，他小心翼翼地把手錶的鬧鈴功能按掉，然後回過頭，藍染正背對著他，睡得很熟的樣子，隱約能聽見沈沈的呼吸聲。躡手躡腳地從床上爬起來，他盡可能不發出聲音離開了臥室走進自己的書房。

開了一盞小小的燈，他打開電腦開始收信。送上來的報告指稱，說是根據看守的人回憶繪制出了模擬圖，他倒要看看，這個阻撓自己從黑暗世界退出的家夥是誰！

進度條一點點地前進，銀死死地盯著電腦屏幕，等到整張圖統統顯示出來的時候，他一驚，手一抖，鼠標在屏幕上滑出一條立即消失的線，這個人……

“日番谷……”

竟然是你！難怪你會說那些話……原來你早就在懷疑了，而且已經偷偷摸摸做了這麼多事情了……

銀一手托在下巴上，注視著那張簡單的圖。東西既然已經被拿走了，日番谷竟然沒有立即報案，難道說之前的猜測是正確的？那個家夥……對自己除了恨，還存在著另一種情愫？不過如果真的是這樣，說不定還有挽回的機會……

 

還是像往常一樣微笑著工作，不過今天銀一直很注意日番谷的情況，那個家夥沒有什麼特別，除了有時候會在擦肩的時候深深看自己一眼，幾乎察覺不出有什麼附加的敵意。但是等待不是一個好辦法，也不是他市丸銀喜歡的辦法，如果計算準確，先出擊就會先有機會！

“啊啊，日番谷經理等一下喲！”銀隨便抽出一疊紙頭，然後朝著日番谷的方向跑了過去，“這合約有問題喲，最好再看一下，否則一旦被總經理打了回票，我的部門也會很麻煩的。”站在日番谷的身邊，他的笑容很有壓迫力，冷冰冰的眼神不再是以往敷衍了事的那種，而是實打實地存在著殺機！

“什麼地方？你可不要誣賴我的下屬。”日番谷瞥了銀一眼，隨手接過來看了幾眼，“沒有什麼問題啊……你是不是存心找碴？”他的語氣並不是很嚴肅，好像已經習慣了銀的沒事找事一樣，“拿回去，浪費我的時間。”

“現在想想……身在同一個公司就是好呢，可以很輕易地弄到別人的簽名而不被懷疑。只不過大家都很忙，沒有空做這種無聊的事情罷了。”銀若有所指，“不過我看日番谷經理倒是空得很，總是能夠在我們不知道的情況下給我們帶來新的驚喜呢……”

日番谷一愣，隨即像是明白了什麼，張了張嘴，他似乎想說什麼，不過一個職員正好拿了文件讓他簽名，這麼一打岔，等那個職員離開的時候，日番谷已經斂住表情，像是什麼都沒有發生過一樣了。不過在銀準備離開的時候，他咳嗽了幾聲，低低說道，“市丸經理晚上有空嗎？一起吃個飯吧……怎麼說我們也是同僚，應該聯絡一下感情啊……”

“恭敬不如從命。”丟下一個妖豔的笑容，銀紳士般地欠了欠身，然後轉身離開。

想要就此揭開一切嗎？慢吞吞地朝自己的辦公室走去，銀自顧自地琢磨著，暗暗打定了主意，如果自己赴約的時候發現有警察埋伏，那麼索性隨他去了，一口咬死是對方栽贓，日番谷也沒有確實的證據能證明那些東西是自己放進去的，如果想要談條件的話，那麼就只能想辦法把這個家夥給幹掉的，畢竟，條件是永無止境的，絕對不能在自己的脖子上加一把鎖！

可是，如果有第三種可能呢？如果那個家夥，仍舊裝作什麼事情都沒有發生……那該怎麼辦？

 

藍染驅車離開公司，剛接到銀的電話，說是要和客戶吃飯不能回家，原本還好好的心情一下子糟糕起了。車速並不太快，他一邊開車一邊略顯無聊地看著街兩邊，突然瞄到一個人影拎著什麼東西從一家便利店走出來，於是趕緊沿街停下了車，放下車窗伸出了腦袋。

“喂！那個……阿散井？”有點兒不太確定地叫出對方的名字，藍染有點兒納悶，這個人怎麼會在這裏出現，而且手裏明顯是拎著生活用品，“你在這裏幹什麼？要我送你嗎？”

對方看見他先是愣了愣，隨即走了過來，彎下腰看清楚藍染的臉，戀次搖了搖頭，“我家就在對面，不麻煩你了。”

“你搬家了？”藍染又是一驚。

“是啊……”

“那白哉呢？一起搬了？”

戀次愣了愣，隨即很狼狽地搖了搖頭，“他……他還住在原來的地方……”已經有一段時間沒有聽見別人在自己耳邊提起這個名字了，修兵是刻意回避，一些原本知情的醫院同事也像是被修兵關照過一樣，在他面前統統三緘其口，托他們的福，剛才藍染說出這個名字的時候。他一時間還沒有反應過來。

藍染了然地點了點頭，銀只說這兩個人之間有點兒問題，卻沒有想到已經這麼嚴重鬧到了分局的地步，在日本，男性戀人是不能結婚的，同居就代表著接受對方，分開那就是斷絕感情，這麼說來，是真的沒有挽回的餘地了？

“不打擾你了……我先走了，再見。”戀次直起身體，他和藍染原本就不是很熟，再加上之前的事情，即便最後和平解決了，但心裏面總是有一根刺，再者，看見藍染就不自然地會想到市丸銀，而想到了市丸銀，就會想到那骯髒的勾當！

“是不是醫生都很難接受？”藍染在戀次身後揚聲道，“比一般人更不能容忍這種敗壞道德的事情發生？”

“你想說什麼？”

“我想說，如果白哉是個稱職的醫生，那麼他和你一樣，都不會願意幹那種事情，之所以還是這麼做了，就一定有不得已的苦衷。你這個什麼都沒有做的人心裏都不舒服，可想而知白哉會是什麼感覺，當然，我沒有資格說你有什麼不對，但是，為什麼不站在對方的立場為他考慮一下呢？”藍染也不知道為什麼要替白哉說好話，可能是心裏還有些內疚吧，看著戀次怔了怔，然後面無表情地準備離開，他重新發動車子就要離開，算了，當他白說吧！

“等等！”

微微一愣，藍染重新放下車窗，“怎麼了？”

“那個……不是銀嗎？”戀次指了指斜對面的一家飯店，兩個男人正並肩走進去，在那兩人身後的不遠處，戀次還看見了另一個人，他很想念，很想見，卻又逼著自己不去想念不去見面的……朽木白哉！

 

A17  
白哉一直在距離市丸銀不遠的地方坐著，點了杯咖啡，看著那兩個人交談。雖然聽不清內容，但他一點都不擔心，市丸銀是個謹慎的人，既然敢來赴約就應該已經有了考量。他坐在這裏只是以防萬一，但願那個萬一永遠都不會來。從他那個角度可以看見市丸銀的臉，但是看不見日番谷的表情。這個男人可能比他們預想的都要厲害，不聲不響地竟然被他發現了這麼重要的線索。雖然市丸銀信心十足地認為這些證據根本不足以治罪，但他還是隱隱約約覺得不妙。市丸銀在電話裏說，這個日番谷可能懷有其他的情愫，但是他卻不這麼認為。之前在街角的時候，他曾經看見過日番谷的眼睛，雖然只是裝作不在意地擦肩，但已經足夠讓他覺察出一點東西來，譬如說恨，刻骨銘心的恨！銀說，這個男人的姐姐曾經是藍染的未婚妻，那麼，這濃烈的恨所針對的人很可能不是藍染，而是市丸銀！因為姐姐對藍染的愛，所以才放過藍染，因為姐姐對市丸銀的恨，所以用一輩子來仇恨這個人！

那邊市丸銀和日番谷的對話還在繼續，白哉卻已經開始思考怎麼樣對付最壞的情況了。不管那些證據足不足以治罪，一旦日番谷真的把一切都交給警察，問題就嚴重了！之前死的那個孩子還有那個警察，所有的事情就會像串珠一樣被串聯起來。市丸銀的一切都會受到嚴密的監控，以前的事情也都會被揭發出來。到時候，就會有人懷疑，一個父母雙亡的普通進出口公司的部門經理，怎麼會有這麼一大筆錢來負擔姐姐的醫藥費！藍染那個時候在國外，用他來搪塞是沒有用的，警察死了是個嚴重的問題，那幫人真要想報仇的話，絕對不會放過這種絕佳的機會。

怎麼辦呢……要殺了他嗎？

白哉異常認真地開始思考起這個問題來。殺一個人也是殺，殺兩個人也是殺，如果真的能夠一勞永逸，他不介意再次弄髒自己的手！但是，萬一日番谷是個老手，那些證據並不在他自己的手裏面放著，那就麻煩了……

這邊白哉在一遍又一遍地考慮著各種緩解困境的可能性，那邊市丸銀仍在有一搭沒一搭地和日番谷閒話家常，壓根就還沒有進入正題！眯著的眼睛盯著日番谷，銀一幅懶散的模樣，半個人幾乎都趴在了桌子上。

“我說日番谷君啊……你真是個很可愛的人呢……”銀的小手指勾著杯子，“難道是有戀姐情節？還是說你本來喜歡的就是藍染？否則解釋不了你對我的惡意啊……”

皺了皺眉，日番谷難得沒有生氣，反而很有耐心地打量著面前的精明狐狸，“藍染？抱歉，我對他沒有什麼印象，連是什麼樣的人都記不得了。至於姐姐的事情，我並不想多說，只不過……你做的那些事情根本就是人神共憤，我討厭你也很正常吧……”他撇了撇嘴，把那四個字咬得極為準確。

“噢噢？我做什麼了……我覺得我是一個大好青年啊……”市丸銀打著哈哈裝傻，開玩笑，他可沒有這麼笨，順著日番谷的話頭就說下去，萬一對方弄個錄音機錄下來，那可就來也賴不掉了！

“我一直不太清楚，你要這麼多錢幹嘛呢？你又沒有老婆，又有個藍染養著你，你犯得著去賺那些昧良心的髒錢嗎？”這也是日番谷最疑惑也是一直都查不出來的一個問題，市丸銀不是傻瓜，應該說他比任何人都有心計都要懂得為自己考慮，那麼，為什麼要花這麼大的力氣做這種事情？真的……只是為了錢嗎？

笑眯眯地看著對方，銀歎了口氣，“我現在算是弄明白了，你是真的很不喜歡我呢！怎麼時時刻刻都要想著把罪名往我身上推呢？我可什麼都沒有做……”

“你還記得嗎，我曾經在停車場聽見你和一個男人的對話。”目光一轉，日番谷嘲諷地看了眼市丸銀，“你說，單憑那幾句話根本算不了什麼。沒錯，當時的我確實什麼都不知道，但是當我看見你藏在集裝箱裏的東西時，我突然產生了聯想，所以從國外回來之後，我趕緊查閱了報紙，然後發現了很有趣的事情呢！警察保護市民反遭不測，狠心人盜走器官又殺人！你覺得……有聯繫嗎？”日番谷死死盯著市丸銀的臉，看著對方漸漸變了臉色，不覺興奮起來，“真的很有意思呢，原來大名鼎鼎的藍染惣右介的情人竟然是一個殺人不眨眼的暴徒！我覺得告訴警察沒有什麼意思，那些小報媒體應該會更加喜歡吧！”

市丸銀張了張嘴，第一次想把對面前的人就這麼掐死，竟然反過來用藍染來威脅他，真是好樣的！然而，日番谷的話毫無破綻，這個家夥敢這麼直接地說出來，就說明做了兩手準備，這個世界上除了他以外，一定還有其他的什麼知情者，或是幫忙保存證據的人。如果現在就下手，反而會把事情弄糟糕！

“呵呵，我只是請你出來吃吃飯、喝喝茶，不領情也就算了，用不著這樣懷疑我吧……”市丸銀冷笑，“話不投機半句多，今天就到這裏結束吧，日番谷君有什麼餘興節目嗎？”

“謝謝招待，再見。”日番谷盯著銀看了一眼，轉身離開。

市丸銀神色複雜地看著那個人的背影，等到日番谷完全走出了自己的視線，他目光一閃，落在了不遠處的白哉身上，那個男人對著他挑了挑眉，似乎在詢問什麼，銀只是輕輕搖了搖頭，然後招來了侍應生付帳，隨即離開了小店。幾分鍾之後，白哉跟了出去。

 

“這是怎麼回事？”戀次轉頭看了眼藍染，他們躲在盆栽的影子裏，就像兩個偷窺的現行犯，“和銀說話的那個人……你認識嗎？”藍染的臉色不是很好，但似乎並不是因為銀和白哉見面所引起的，所以戀次推測問題出在那個“第三者”身上。

瞥了戀次一眼，藍染直起腰，“那個人……是銀的同事，也是我前未婚妻的弟弟……”

“哦……”了然地點了點頭，戀次不再多問，隔了一會兒，他抓緊了塑膠袋往外面走，“沒什麼事情的話我先走了，因為……好像不關我什麼事……”早已經自顧不暇，沒有必要再對他人的事情多加關心。現在的自己已經不是原來的自己，正如同現在的白哉已經不是原來的白哉一樣。

藍染似乎在考慮著什麼，半晌，他皺著眉看向戀次，“我覺得事情不簡單，如果只是銀單方面和日番谷，哦，就是那個男人，有了什麼衝突的話，白哉不可能出現在這裏，你也知道，他們兩個人的聯繫就只限於……”話說一半已經足夠，戀次深深抽了口氣，用不可置信的眼光看著藍染。

“你的意思是……”他的手微微發抖，下意識地四處尋找起白哉的身影來。那個男人要幹什麼？不是說醫療費用已經由藍染全權負責了嗎？為什麼……為什麼還要做那種事情？

“這也只是我的猜測罷了，究竟是怎麼回事，只有徹底弄清楚了才知道。”推了戀次一把，藍染示意往前走，“我們跟過去看看，他們應該不會走遠。”戀次呆呆地點了點頭，踉踉蹌蹌地跟在了藍染的身邊。

果然，在兩條街之外的一個街心公園的亭子裏，他們依稀看見了白哉和市丸銀的身影。

 

焦急地來回踱著步子，銀恨不得時光能夠倒流，這樣，也許他就可以更加小心謹慎一點，更加注意自己的言行，也就不會被日番谷抓到馬腳！

“現在怎麼辦？聽之任之嗎？”也許是轉得頭暈眼花，銀坐了下來，重重搥了下桌面，“那個家夥現在大概還不會有什麼舉動，但是以後就很難說了……而且，他竟然要把藍染給扯下水，怎麼，想把他的名聲搞臭嗎？”

白哉沈吟，沒有立刻答話。日番谷現在站在上風，就像銀所說的，那個人現在手裏握著證據，雖然不足以致命，但是卻能夠讓他們雞飛狗跳。一旦查到了亂菊，下一個就是露琪亞，最後，他自己也會被拖下水，再然後，事情就會變得一發不可收拾起來。那個人處心積慮地想要報複市丸銀，絕對不可能就此罷休，看來，他們真的是遇上大麻煩了……

“怎麼辦？”銀看著白哉，他現在思維相當混亂，根本不能夠靜下心來好好思考問題。不管怎麼說，藍染都是無辜的，要不是自己，他也不會和未婚妻鬧翻，更加不會發生現在的事情，“對不起……都是我！如果不是我……什麼都不會發生……會連累你嗎？會嗎？”他看著白哉，緊緊抓住對方的手。他愛的人是藍染沒錯，但是有很多事情，即使是現在也沒有辦法對那個人說，白哉是唯一可以真正相信的人，因為他們有著一樣的經曆和目的。

拍拍市丸銀聊作安慰，白哉歎了口氣，“你可以答應我一件事情嗎？”他做了一個決定，或許這樣，能夠挽回一切。

“什麼？”

“幫我照顧露琪亞。”白哉看著銀，“如果我不在了，請幫我照顧露琪亞。”

“你什麼意思？”市丸銀一下子驚慌起來，“什麼叫做你不在了？”

“我想，日番谷現在只是知道你在做倒賣器官的買賣，至於你為什麼要做，他並不清楚。由我出面和他商量，告訴他你是我的情人，為了救我的妹妹才這樣做，至於你和藍染，也是因為我們需要借藍染的關係弄到醫學資料，所以你才故意接近他。把所有的事情都推到我的頭上來，這樣估計他也能夠消氣，至少能夠理解。如果他執意要有人為此負責，我去自首。”看著銀，他很認真地說道。

“什麼！自首……”市丸銀一下子呆住了。

“是的……”白哉慘淡地一笑，“反正除了露琪亞，在這個世界上……已經沒有什麼值得我留戀的東西……或是人了，而你不同，你有。”

如果一個人的犧牲，能換來今後的和平，他願意這麼做，只是，如果承認了殺人，戀次大概會更加難受了吧，也好，既然要遺忘，那就忘得徹底一點吧……

 

B17  
藍染和戀次在距離亭子的不遠處停了下來，雖然能夠看見白哉和銀，但是他們的對話卻根本聽不見。那兩個人似乎在討論些什麼重要的事情，因為銀一直在來回地踱步，而最後，不知道白哉說了什麼，銀突然靠近，然後，一下子跪了下來，頭枕在白哉的膝蓋上，看不見表情。

戀次突然覺得心臟一陣抽搐，這種感覺很奇妙，就像是發現自己毅然放棄的寶物突然被別的人看見撿走，說不出來的苦澀。閉上眼睛，再睜開的時候，那兩個人仍然維持著這樣的姿勢。轉頭看了眼藍染，那個男人的表情很是深沈，讓人分辨不出他究竟在想些什麼。

亭子裏面的人終於分開，銀站起來，虛虛地靠在一根柱子上，而白哉則整了整衣服往外走。銀不知道說了什麼，白哉停住了腳步，回頭看了他一眼，似乎笑了笑，最後離開了。看著那熟悉的身影走遠，戀次鬆了口氣，發現自己剛剛把拳頭握得死緊，就像是等待著那個男人做出什麼出格的事情，然後就衝上去一樣。鬆開有些疼痛的手指，戀次拍了拍藍染，然後走了。留著又有什麼用呢？目睹著這一切，只會讓自己的決定變得動搖起來。但是即便動搖了，也不會有什麼結果，或許，一切都已經在冥冥之中被注定了。

等戀次走遠，藍染才從灌木叢中走出來，慢慢走向涼亭。銀背對著他走來的方向，一動不動得不知道在想些什麼。等到近在咫尺，等到能夠觸碰到對方的身體，藍染輕輕歎了口氣，然後伸手擁住了銀的肩膀，那樣的消瘦，那樣的顫抖。

“為什麼不告訴我呢……僅管知道你和他沒什麼，僅管我可以完全地相信你，但是我還是會不甘心，不甘心在這個世界上，和你分享秘密的人是他不是我！銀……不要這麼殘忍地把我擋在你的世界之外，如果有你不能解決的事情，告訴我，然後交給我去做好不好？”感覺到手指下的身體突然變故的僵硬，藍染慢慢把銀的身體轉過來，然後看著他的眼睛，“告訴我……”

都說相愛的人之間是沒有秘密的，而他和銀或許是其中的特例。他可以感覺到銀對自己的愛，對自己的依賴。但與此同時，也可以感覺到銀對自己的隱瞞，偶爾露出的茫然。因為自己多年前的離開，所以現在這個男人才會在別的男人的面前露出脆弱的表情來，盡管不安盡管不滿，卻不能夠責怪這個人，因為會捨不得，捨不得這個笑起來優雅美麗的人變得憂傷起來。

靜靜凝視著藍染，銀的唇角微微顫動了一下。他明白，如果自己把關於日番谷的事情告訴了藍染，這個男人一定會有所動作，甚至與比自己都心狠手辣！但是，這卻不是他願意看見的結果。藍染會認為日番谷的所做所為都是因為雛森的關系，而他卻不想看見這個男人的手上也沾染鮮血。要墮落要被懲罰衝著他一個人來就可以了，千萬不要在拉上別的什麼人。或許藍染愛著自己，但是沒有理由要做到這種地步。亂菊只是自己的姐姐，正如露琪亞只是白哉的妹妹，他們所做的都是有自己的目的的，而藍染，沒有必要跟著牽扯不清。

愛，是一個很沈重的字。能夠支撐起一切，也能夠毀滅一切。就像當年他和白哉，兩個什麼都不懂什麼都不曾經歷過的人，不是也變得凶殘而可怕？而現在，每一步都如履薄冰，所希望的也只不過是成全了這個字罷了。然而，白哉卻已經放棄了，那麼輕易的……

猛然睜大了眼睛，銀突然明白了什麼。那個向來有思想行動迅速不達目的決不罷休的男人為什麼會這麼輕易地放棄了戀次……或許，他早就計劃好了吧……因為知道一旦事情暴露，身為商人的藍染不會在意，而身為醫生的戀次一定會在意，所以才不去挽回。那個男人早就決定……一旦他們暗地裏的勾當被人發現，就一個人把所有的事情都頂掉……那個人……就是這麼想的嗎？

身體微微地顫抖著，銀一下子埋首於藍染的懷裏，什麼都不說，什麼聲音都沒有發出，靜靜地讓眼淚流下來，浸透了藍染胸口的那一塊布料。抓著對方手臂的指關節因過分用力而變得慘白，他在一瞬間決定了什麼……就像是自己不願意捨不得離開藍染一樣，白哉對於戀次的感情決不會比自己少，而那個男人卻選擇什麼都不說什麼都藏在心裏面，默默承擔著隱忍著，等待著判決並且決定一個人來承擔這個判決！

為什麼呢……因為你是醫生……因為你自己也無法原諒這樣的自己嗎……

戀次，你看得見嗎？你看得見那個人身上也有傷口嗎？看的見那傷口正在流血嗎？鮮紅的液體汨汨地流出……就好像那個人藏著的眼淚，在眼眶中打了一個轉，又慢慢沈了下去，沈到心底的最深處……流不出的淚水都是血紅的，因為流不出的淚水能夠腐蝕掉一切，所以一流進心裏，就劃出一道紅色的痕跡……這輩子都無法愈合……

“藍染……”銀的嘴唇喃喃蠕動，“藍染你相信我……你要相信我最愛的人是你……這一輩子下一輩子……永生永世都不會改變……”抬起頭，臉頰上閃爍著亮晶晶的液體，他慘淡地笑了笑，“但是，我有不得不做的事情，因為這一生的我，已經被打上了烙印！或許你說的對，當初你不走就好了，如果有你做依靠，就算失去尊嚴，就算匍匐在你的腳下，我也會求你救我的姐姐，而不是選擇現在這條路，可是，錯過了……做過了……決定了……已經沒有挽回的辦法了……”

手指緩緩抬起撫摸著藍染的臉，銀的笑容就像一朵水中花，搖曳著盛開，搖曳著衰落。他已經自私了很久，用別人的器官別人的生命來維持自己親人的生命，現在，或許他要做一些事情，讓自己剩餘的日子裏，能夠稍稍心安一點……

“記住今天……你擁抱著我……”聲音微弱得幾乎讓人聽不見，銀擦幹了淚水，一下子露出堅強的表情來，“有一些事情我要去處理，等我……好不好？”沒等藍染回答，他一轉身就跑了出去，他不能等待，一等待……勇氣就會飄走了……

 

日番谷有點兒奇怪地看著這個不久之前剛剛分手的男人，驚奇地在對方的臉上找到了哭過的痕跡。那淡淡的血絲，陰鬱卻硬是露出微笑的臉，眼前的人是真的失態過……而且就在幾分鍾之前……

“還有什麼事嗎？急急忙忙打電話又要見我……”日番谷轉過頭不去看銀，心裏有種說不出的感覺。恨這個人，卻又覺得不只是狠這麼簡單，就像是從不刻意去找藍染的麻煩一樣，連他自己也不明白，為什麼對於這個男人會如此的耿耿於懷。或許是上輩子彼此之間有什麼債沒有償還清除吧，所以這輩子才會又有了聯繫。

銀點了點頭，“你可以錄音，甚至可以找證人作證，我現在所說的每一句話都是真實而有效的，即便在法庭上我也不會做任何的改動……現在你聽好了，沒錯，我，市丸銀，確實做了你所猜想的那些事情，我販賣人體器官，從中牟取暴利……以此……來拯救我姐姐的性命……”

“你……”日番谷愣了愣，突然有種狼狽的感覺，好像馬上要接收審判的人不是市丸銀，而是自己！

“這個故事很長，即使你不願意聽，也請不要打斷我，否則……我不知道自己還有沒有勇氣說下去……”深深吸了口氣，銀的笑容虛幻而不完整，“你知道的……我在中學的時候就愛上了藍染，即使到現在也還是一樣，不過那個時候的我們都不明白，這種異樣的感情要怎麼樣才能長久地保存下去，後來，藍染出國了……”

姐姐就是在那差不多的時候倒了下來，從那一天開始，我終於發現以前一直不知道的事情。早早過世的父母並沒有留下保險金，一直微笑著的姐姐，原來在從事那樣危險的工作，而這危險，也真的到來了……

籌錢、遇見白哉、販賣器官、聯手……很多事情並沒有經過大腦的思考就這麼順理成章地做了，因為沒有退路更沒有別的路。人都有求勝的本能，我相信如果姐姐能夠說話，也一定不想死去，雖然那個人可能會笑著說，銀，沒關係的，一個人活下去吧，但是，長期以來接收姐姐恩澤卻沒有辦法回報的我是不可能做得出這樣殘忍自私的事情的！就像白哉，即使出事的是妹妹，即使他的家裏也沒有親人了，也是義不容辭地將擔子一肩挑起。親情是融和在血液中的一種毒素，就算被拖累也不可能拋棄得了。還記得白哉第一次從垂死病人的身上盜取器官之後那張慘白的臉，是的，這個人所違背的原則，比我大得多……

我們做的是無本的生意，至少一開始是這樣，而且成功率並不高。因為白哉只能偷偷地竊取死人的器官，很多時候，都已經不能用了。不過後來，有一個人自願成為了我的手下，因為那個男人的妻子也是在那場核泄漏事件中喪生的，這個男人有一幫不怕死的小兄弟，所以，我們的“貨源”漸漸多了起來。等到有了些錢，我們就開始和一些急需金錢的人做起了生意，麻木，每一天的晝夜對於我來說都是一樣的，直到……我再一次遇見藍染……

我想，我又一次愛上了他！不是重新愛上，是又一次愛上……突然很想被人擁抱，被人疼愛和珍惜，就像白哉說的那樣，沒有明天的人總是企求陽光，而生活在黑夜裏的人總是幻想黎明。或許是想自我拯救，所以義無反顧地去愛那個人，並且幸運地也被他所愛……後來，白哉也遇見了戀次……

很美好……至少那個時候是這樣……只可惜看起來並不短暫的幾年，終究還是太短暫了……

“戀次離開了，而我並不想把藍染拉下水……”銀閉著眼睛說道，“弄來的最新資料已經有了實質性的突破，或許，很快她們就能醒過來了。我和你說這些沒有別的意思，並不是希望你同情我或是別的什麼……只不過……”

日番谷看著銀，突然覺得有點兒發冷，那微笑……毫無溫度！

“我會承認一切，如果你要把一切都抖露出來的話。但是，請隱瞞關於白哉的那一段，他必須要好好地活著，把亂菊和露琪亞救醒，否則，一切都是白費了……我之所以把一切都告訴你，是認為你能理解這種感情，就像你因為雛森而討厭我，我也必須為了亂菊去做那些事情……”

“我為什麼要聽你的？”日番谷覺得自己的喉嚨有一點兒沙啞。

“那就聽天由命吧……”銀看向遠方，“只是……我不能夠讓白哉一個人來承擔這一切。”

“那麼你為什麼又要一個人承擔？”

“因為……”

因為是我不好啊……如果不是我先賣了自己的器官，或許白哉根本不可能那麼做吧……就像觸發了一個機關，隨後引出了一系列的事情，問題，總是出在源頭啊……

藍染，對不起。

 

大結局  
戀次一直在想，一直在想自己究竟能為愛情做到什麼地步，有時候他會迷惑，會覺得自己似乎什麼都可以做，而有的時候又開始遲疑，覺得自己什麼都不能做！白哉的過往像是一根刺，深深地扎在他的心裏，不僅僅因為對於一個醫生而言這已經超過了所能容忍的底線，更讓他惴惴不安的是其中的隱瞞。白哉說那兩個人的死和他沒有關係，然而這卻並不能讓自己相信。只要仔細想來，就會發現自己還是透露了很多消息給白哉，家裏，沙發上，床上……耳鬢廝磨的時候，彼此相擁的時候，無法回避，不能回避。

曾經以為，一輩子就只會愛上這麼一個人，會和他在一起，生生世世，會相信他，把一切交給他，會和他微笑，也會對他發火流淚。曾經也以為，兩個男人之間的感情不同於男女之間，只要能夠體會對方的心，就不會莫名的傷感，也不會懷疑不會夜夜擔心失去。但是，這樣的感情卻也有這致命的弱點，他們之間沒有任何法律的保障，不會有人在耳邊說，原諒他吧，你們畢竟是一對呢，你們畢竟相愛呢！就算身體已經怎麼樣都分不開了，卻還是可以像陌生人那樣不打招呼就離開。

自己，就是這麼做的。從那個男人精心編製的愛情童話中倉皇逃走。因為突然發現，王子是惡魔，而真正的王位繼承人，早就已經到地獄去報到了。

對愛情失望，並不是對一個男人失望。這種情緒像是螞蟻一樣啃食著他的思想。為什麼隱瞞呢？為什麼不開誠布公呢？為什麼不在一開始就坦白呢？相愛就需要相信不是嗎？相愛就是兩個人共同承擔罪惡共同走向墮落不是嗎？如果一方執意要讓另一方保持純潔，那麼總有一天，純潔會脫離罪惡，飄到高高的地方去。

白哉，是你不要我的……從一開始，就不要我了。

守著電話機，戀次不知道自己為什麼要這麼做。一直以來他都會在電話的旁邊等待很久，等待鈴聲響起。可是除了最開始，那個男人的聲音就再也沒有在他的耳邊響起。就像是徹底從他的世界撤出一樣，絕然得讓人悲愴。

“等你說什麼呢？”躺在沙發上，戀次靜靜地凝望著天花板，突然地愛上，突然地離開，一切就好象是一場夢，一個玩笑，然而卻惡劣得讓人想哭，“為什麼不挽留我呢……”就像早就有所準備一樣，象徵性地說了幾句曖昧不清的話，然後就縱容他離開，“混蛋……你不愛我了嗎……”

或者說，在他的心裏面一直有這麼一個執念，只要白哉求他只要白哉拼命抓著不放手，或許他就留下了，心甘情願地幫著他一起隱瞞，幫著他一起墮入黑暗。而那個男人卻太過於好心，明明是個獨占欲極強的人，卻偏偏在最後一刻用染血的雙手把他拋上了岸！

就這樣，被丟下了……

“市丸銀……”眼睛微微地眯起，沒有說出口的是恨！是嫉妒！是濃鬱的不滿和仇殺！如果你不存在就好了，如果你死了，如果你從來都沒有遇見白哉，也許什麼都不會發生！

“白哉……”眼淚從眼角滑下，沒入了鬢角，濕濕的，為什麼要這麼善良呢？

“嘀嘀嘀……”電話在午夜響起，宛如一個驚魂的哨音，刺痛著他原本就不安寧的靈魂，“嘀嘀嘀……”瞪大了眼睛看著那個慘白的機器，戀次覺得自己的喉嚨在咯咯作響，就像一具骷髏，從深深的地底下爬了出來。

“喂，我是阿散井戀次……”清冷的聲音在空蕩蕩的房間裏面回響著，略一停頓之後，他閉上了眼睛，“好……我知道了，我這就下來。”隨手拿了件外套想披上，走到門口卻還是脫下扔在了地上，就這麼穿著單薄的襯衣，在這還彌漫著料峭春寒的初夏季節裏步下樓梯，轉了個彎，他看見一星火光，猩紅猩紅的……

張了張嘴，什麼都還沒有說，一陣風就讓他不由自主地縮起了脖子，眯著眼睛抿緊著唇，他硬是強迫自己停在原地不去靠近，最後，那個站得遠遠的男人終究是看不下去了，丟下了煙頭走過來將他用在懷裏，暖和的……緊緊的……於是，剛剛流過液體的淚腺又開始隱隱發脹，連帶著鼻腔一起共鳴起來。這個人，來見他了嗎？在過了這麼長的時間之後，終於還是又見面了，雖然稱不上堂堂正正的……

“你不是不抽煙嗎？”戀次依稀看見地上還有一些煙頭，“你是醫生……”剛說完，卻又覺得這句話有點了好笑，醫生又怎麼樣？醫生和所有的病患一樣，都是人，都會犯錯誤！

“我沒有……”白哉的鼻子有點兒堵塞，大概在風裏面已經站了很久了，“我只是看著……看著它燃燒而已……”

“就像我們的生命嗎？”

“是的……就像我們的生命。”

兩個人就這麼擁抱著，不再說話，身體接觸的時候就知道還是深愛著對方的，這種感情不是一天兩天就會消失不見，也不是外界的因素就能夠徹底毀滅的。越是在這種艱難的情況下，反而越容易感受到對方的體溫，那種會讓人著迷會讓人欲罷不能的熱度，總是能將潛伏在身體內的陰暗靈魂喚醒，然後低聲慫恿著出逃！

“為什麼會過來？”戀次靠在白哉的身上，感覺發冰的雙手被壓在了白哉的胸口，感覺得到對方急促的心跳。在腦子裏面默默數著，他淡淡地微笑，一百下，只有做愛的時候，白哉的心臟才會跳得這麼積極。

“如果……如果我坦白一切，我去自首，你會原諒我嗎……”

“……”戀次的身體突然一僵，“你說什麼？”

“我去自首，你大概已經猜到了……那兩個人的確是我殺的……”之所以會和銀說由自己去承擔一切，一方面是為了不暴露更多的事情，讓銀照顧露琪亞，再者就是……希望能夠得到這個人的原諒！他是自私的，即使這輩子都不可能在一起了，也要求這個人到死都記得自己，不敢忘記！

“戀次，重新愛上我……然後，看著我……”

“看著你被關起來嗎？看著你一輩子都不出來嗎？還是說……看著你一命抵一命？”維持著這個姿勢，盡管話語衝動，但音調卻依舊平和，戀次不知道自己怎麼了，在聽見白哉承認一切的時候，突然有一種釋然的感覺。

“我愛你……從來都沒有變過……”壓低了聲音，他伸手緊緊揪住白哉的衣領，“就算一邊愛著你，一邊痛恨你做的事情，我也絕對不會希望你被關進那種地方！”白哉會自殺的！一定會！這個驕傲的男人絕對不會放縱自己被抓捕！大概在自首之後，就會毅然地用自己的方式來結束生命！這個人是醫生，救人容易、殺人容易……自殺更加容易！

白哉的眼眸就像兩顆瀕臨爆炸的白矮星，戀次靜靜凝視著，然後歎了口氣，“逃走吧……我們兩個……逃到沒有人的地方去吧……”

這才是……他一直以來想要說的話……

 

銀遞上了辭職信，把屬於自己的東西收拾了起來，抱著大大的箱子，他拒絕了同事們的歡送會，一個人走向停車場。還沒有和藍染說過呢，什麼都沒有！那個男人一定會暴跳如雷的。但是，一旦塵埃落定，即使是那個人，也沒有任何方法能夠扭轉局面。

早上接到了療養院的電話，說是有一種新藥以及新的手術方式可以嘗試，猜到是白哉拜托的人終於有了結果，於是趕緊答應了下來。不管是亂菊還是露琪亞，就算有著深深的愛，到了現在，也被磨滅成責任以及……說不出口的恨！用一生來回報親人給予的恩情，卻也在將自己的一部份捐獻出去的時候砍斷了彼此間的血脈聯系。麻木地過著每一天，膽戰心驚，而這種日子，很快就要到頭了。

“市丸經理！等一下等一下！”一個女孩子跑過來，硬是在電梯門關上的瞬間插了一只手進來，於是電梯的門重新打開。

“還有什麼事嗎？”溫柔地微笑著，銀抱緊了懷裏的箱子。

“這個！這個是我們大家的一點心意！”把一個精美的大盒子放在箱子的頂端，女孩子深深鞠了個躬，“不是什麼值錢的東西，希望您能夠留作紀念，以前，承蒙您照顧了！”

“真是客氣啊……”微微欠身回了禮，市丸銀努力不讓自己懷裏的東西掉下來，“好了，再見……”

電梯門重新合上，懷裏的東西也終究是掉了一地。歎了一口氣，市丸銀蹲下來慢慢整理，那個褐色的精美盒子打開了一半，他索性就這麼坐在電梯裏看了起來。一個小人偶，背後簽上了名字，卡片，漂亮的卡通筆，一個小小的相框，造型奇特的迴紋針，確實都是不值錢的東西，但是都很可愛，不自覺地……笑出了聲……

一支錄音筆……

市丸銀愣了愣，伸手把那在一堆廉價禮品中顯得格格不入的深灰色東西拿在了手上，輕輕推了下開關，幾秒鍾之後，聲音流瀉了出來……

“……你可以錄音，甚至可以找證人作證，我現在所說的每一句話都是真實而有效的，即便在法庭上我也不會做任何的改動……現在你聽好了，沒錯，我，市丸銀，確實做了你所猜想的那些事情，我販賣人體器官，從中牟取暴利……以此……來拯救我姐姐的性命……”

自己的聲音……

麼指下意識地滑動，聲音開始跳轉，很快到了最後，一陣沙沙聲之後，日番谷的聲音跳了出來。

“你這個家夥啊……走吧……走得遠遠的……然後……對自己好一點……”

“呵呵……”苦澀的笑容伴隨著淚水一起滴落到電梯地板上，市丸銀緊緊握著那只筆，按下了“停止”鍵。

所以他沒有聽見，沒有聽見在相隔了很長的一段時間後，有一聲歎息……

“銀，或許……我也是個罪人，即便代替姐姐恨著你……卻又不由自主地被你吸引了……”

愛情總是這樣，在最難以預料的時候，扼住人的喉嚨，誰都逃不開……

 

朽木白哉消失了，本來應該到戀次的醫院進行指導性教學的他就這麼憑空消失了。

市丸銀也不見了，他終於去了藍染的公司，然後毛遂自薦充當了南美的拓展部經理，在白哉消失的前一天坐上了飛機。

大約一個月後，日番谷捧著一大束百合去了一家療養院，在一扇門的外面停留了一會兒，輕輕推開了門。

深紫色頭髮的少女正安靜地睡著，但臉色已經紅潤了起來，一個有著蜜色長髮的女子靠在窗台靜靜往外看去，太陽，就要落山了……

永夜，據說在南極或是北極，一年中有一半以上的時間都是黑夜。而且，站在極點往四周看去，只有一個方向。南，或者是北……

但是據說，極光很美麗，看過的人，終生難忘。


End file.
